Sanando mis Heridas
by Helena Grand
Summary: Malfoy se lamentaba de tantas cosas, pero ya era tarde para enmendarlas, ya no disponía del tiempo y aunque lo tuviera, las personas importantes en su vida se habían ido para jamás regresar, esa era su destino miserable que lo condenaba a la más absoluta soledad...A Hermione el odio la había corrompido, ya no le quedaba nada, estaba aun mas destrozada y muerta que sus padres.
1. Expreso de Hogwards

**-1-  
**

**Expreso de Hogwards**

En la estación del tren el bullicio era incontrolable, el silbato del tren avisaba su próxima partida, muchos se despedían con afecto, con una promesa de regresar pronto y escribir constantemente. Pero para alguien en particular eso solo le removió viejas heridas, a él nadie lo acompañaba para desearle un buen viaje, nadie se despedía esperando alguna misiva de su parte, es mas ni si quiera esperaban su regreso, bien pudiera morirse en el camino nada cambiaria.

Nada cambiaria y a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a el mismo que no le veía sentido alguno a seguir viviendo, si no fuera por esa promesa realizada en el lecho de una moribunda la historia seria otra, y a estas alturas su cuerpo frio, estaría tres metros bajo tierra siendo comido por gusanos.

Se sentía vacio como siempre, o quizás más que nunca, ahora calaba hasta los huesos esa frialdad que traspasaba su alma condenada. Caminaba pero eran su pies que se movían de manera automática su rostro era inexpresivo como siempre, pero como nunca ese rostro inmutable era completamente real y no solo una careta carente de emociones.

A su paso sentía como las miradas se clavaban en el. Era tan fácil descifrar los diferentes sentimientos y emociones que despertaba de solo ver esos ojos esquivos llenos de tantas cosas, miradas recelosas, con el miedo tatuado en sus pupilas se azotaban en su espalda como látigos que desgarraban su piel.

Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, nadie olvidaría los pecados cometidos y esos ojos puestos en el solo eran una prueba más de que su vida estaba condenada por las sombras de un pasado que nunca dejaría atrás.

Vestido completamente de negro para no romper con la costumbre, pantalones minuciosamente planchados al igual que la camisa gris oxford que solo asomaba el cuello y los puños ya que el abrigo a tono estaba abotonado completamente. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba indiferente ante el tumulto de gente a su paso que procuraba afanosamente evitarlo.

Les daba la razón al alejarse, nunca fue una buena compañía, pero justo ahora era mucho peor, si no fuera por esa promesa estaría tan lejos, se decía con insistencia como si eso pudiera mantenerlo firme y de alguna manera así era.

Subió los peldaños metálicos del tren y se introdujo, buscando un solitario lugar donde poder alejarse de esas voces insistentes, de pláticas que no le interesaban, de sonrisas falsas e hipócritas que para nada necesitaba. Se topo a su paso con sus "amigos", aquellos que olvidaron incluso su nombre debido a su desgraciado desenlace.

Amigos pensó y se burlo para sus adentros esos seres repulsivos nunca lo fueron, eran solo lapas, paracitos que se alimentaban de su renombre, de la posición que había sido privilegiada, de las comodidades que le proporcionaban los lujos del dinero. Y que ahora habiéndolo perdido todo se alejaban como ratas que abandonan el barco ante el inminente hundimiento.

Camino a lo largo del pasillo hasta encontrar un vagón vacio, esperando no ser molestado, deseaba estar aislado de todo y de todos, no le interesaba enzarzarse en platicas banales o ser víctima de mas criticas y murmuraciones, aunque después de todo que mas podría esperarse, tenía claro quién era y lo que había sido, y siendo así las cosas, donde quiera que fuera siempre seria un maldito Mortifago exonerado por el merito de su madre en los últimos momentos de la guerra.

Se sentó desganado en la soledad de ese cubículo con la mirada fija en la ventana, viendo pasar los paisajes que tantas veces habían pasado inadvertidos para sus ojos, pero que justo ahora ocupaban toda su atención, en un vano esfuerzo de intentar borrar los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente y lo hacían sentir más miserable.

Se lamentaba de tantas cosas, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde para enmendar las cosas, ya no disponía del tiempo y aunque lo tuviera las personas importantes en su vida se habían ido para jamás regresar, esa era la realidad, la verdad de un destino miserable que lo condenaba a la mas absoluta soledad. Quizás ahora entendía con mayor claridad lo que era una especie en peligro de extinción, lo que representaba que una especia completa que había sido poderosa y admirada por su supremacía, ahora estaba al borde de desaparecer, el mismo era el único Malfoy, el último de una larga lista de poderosos magos de sangre limpia que se había reducido a nada.

El día era gris, tan gris como el mismo, llovía a cantaros algo impropio de la temporada pero sin duda iba muy acorde con su estado de ánimo. El tren se puso en marcha puntual, atravesando las vías que lo llevaría a su destino, a cumplir con esa palabra dada a desgana cuando sostenía la fina mano de dedos largos y fríos de su madre entre sus manos tratando de dar un poco de confort antes de su ultima exhalación.

Las gotas de agua golpeaban con insistencia el cristal de la ventana, aun podía escuchar las voces provenientes de los pasillos, el eco de las risas, los murmullos cuando alguien se acercaba a su puerta y la advertencia dada después de que no era buena idea entrar en ese compartimento. La razón era obvia él era peligroso, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo eso le causo cierta satisfacción así no sería molestado.

Conforme el viaje avanzaba los ruidos fueron perdiendo sentidos, ya solo se enfocaba en escuchar la lluvia golpear el cristal. Las nubes oscurecían el firmamento que repentinamente era iluminado por los rayos que afanosamente intentaban partir el cielo entre fuertes estruendos que solo reventaban mas nubes cargadas de agua haciendo que lloviera con mayor intensidad.

Fueron precisamente esos sonoros truenos lo que le hicieron evocar un viejo recuerdo que había estado perdido en la profundidad de su mente, y aun viendo por la ventana recordó ese lejano momento.

Un niño pequeño de apenas 6 años presionaba con fuerza la almohada contra sus oídos cada que el cielo nocturno se iluminaba con los rayos y truenos que caían cada cierto tiempo, era una fuerte tormenta, el viento agitaba con furia las copas de los arboles que rodeaban su enorme mansión haciéndolos estremecer y aullar con los fuerte movimientos, incluso uno de los arboles recibió de lleno un rayo y este ante el embate se quebró a la mitad entre llamas amarillas que se apagaron tan rápido como habían encendido.

Estaba aterrado pero sabía muy bien que no podía ir a buscar refugio con su madre, le estaba terminantemente prohibido, el era un Malfoy y como tal debía mantener la compostura y esa era una simple tormenta a mitad de la noche y el no debía ser débil nunca aun cuando se tratara de solo un niño.

Trataba de contener las lagrimas de miedo, pero rebeldes estas se escurriendo por sus ojos grises, estaba tumbado en la cama con las sabanas hasta arriba y la almohada aferrada con fuerza entre sus manos se tapaba el rostro, especialmente los oídos para no escuchar la furiosa tormenta y los estruendos. Temblaba todo su cuerpo con miedo y se hizo un ovillo intentando mantener la calma, pero no podía, se agitaba con fuerza y contenía el aliento cada que veía como la ventana se iluminaba como si fuera de día y pocos segundos después un fuerte ruido parecía desgarrar el cielo y a el mismo.

Brinco sobresaltado cuando sintió como su cama se sumía por el peso de alguien y pálido como era saco su rostro del resguardo de sus sabanas que usaba de trincheras y dejo de presionar la almohada para ver quién era el que se había sentado a un costado de su cama.

-Calma no pasa nada. -Su voz suave y sedosa le pareció el cantico de los ángeles. -Es solo una tormenta. -Le dijo con calma.

Y él solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos buscando cobijo y protección. -Lo siento. -Se disculpo con su voz infantil afectada por el miedo, sabiendo que había sido débil y no debía permitirse ese lujo.

Narcisa era un ángel, el ángel personal de Draco. Había salido a hurtadillas de la habitación conyugal sabiendo cuanto le aterraban los truenos a su pequeño rubio. La mujer no dijo nada ambos sabían que ese iba a ser un secreto que ambos compartirían. Le sonrió con complicidad acariciando los cabellos platinados que cubrían su frente y lo arropo con cuidado, besando su frente y sus mejillas.

La tormenta no paraba, como tampoco los incesantes rayos que parecía que se habían propuesto desgarrar el cielo. Pero ya no sentía el mismo miedo al estar en el regazo de su madre.

-No temas Draco a las tormentas yo siempre estaré contigo. -Fueron las palabras que utilizo su madre antes de quedarse dormido.

Sonrió con ironía cuando cayó un rayo, sonrió con tristeza porque a sus 6 años creyó completamente lo que su madre le prometió esa noche de tormenta, y ahora tantos años después estaba solo en ese día de tormenta y sin la esperanza de volver a ver el rostro maternal y dulce de su madre, ese rostro que solo él conocía, porque ante los demás, incluso delante de su padre Narcisa Malfoy era fría y dura como debía de ser.

Escucho como abría la puerta del compartimento, pero no se tomo la molestia de ver quién era el impertinente que había osado quebrantar su paz, pensó que en cuanto lo viera se daría cuanta de su error y saldría tan rápido como había entrado. La puerta se cerro y pensando que seguía solo siguió viendo a trabes del cristal como las gotas de agua se juntaba y resbalaban por la superficie lisa del cristal.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo de que la puerta se había abierto y el silencio que imperaba en el lugar permanecía inquebrantable, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade y cuando por fin rompió el contacto visual que había mantenido todo el camino hacia la ventana, se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba solo.

El intruso no se había ido, permanecía sentado frente a él observando por la ventana como el lo había hecho todo el trayecto. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se percato que era una mujer la que lo había acompañado gran parte del camino.

No podía ver su rostro, un sombrero lo cubría parcialmente y llevaba el cabello recogido solo un par de mechones caían por su rostro ocultando aun más la identidad de esa chica. No era que le importara mucho quien fuera en realidad, pero despertó su curiosidad que no se hubiera marchado como lo había supuesto.

Esa mujer vestía completamente de negro, ese era el color característico de los de su casa, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes, de lo contrario hubiera recordado esa bien formada silueta que lucía con aquellas ropas.

Lo que no sabía Malfoy era que esa mujer no llevaba ese color por la elegancia que le pudiera otorgar a su presencia, como común mente lo usaban los Slytherin, lo llevaba como señal de luto, era una manera de mostrar su pena porque la muerte le había arrebatado a sus seres queridos.

Malfoy no tenia mas interés por esa mujer que el hecho de saber por qué se había quedado compartiendo el mismo espacio con un ex mortifago, considerado como indeseable y peligroso. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. No hubo intercambio de palabras o mejor dicho de insultos siendo quien eran, solo silencio y después de unos minutos regreso su mirada a la ventana como si no fuera para nada relevante encontrarse con Draco compartiendo un vagón.

Su primera intención era enfrentarla, exigirle que se largara y lo dejara solo, pero que lógica había en eso cuando habían compartido más de la mitad del viaje juntos en el más absoluto silencio, además los ojos de la Gryffindor estaban inexpresivos al igual que su rostro, no mostraba el ceño fruncido o la mirada contrariada y a la defensiva como siempre lo hacía en su presencia.

Estaba relajada y sumida en un mutismo que le comenzaba a exasperar, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de esa joven sin soltar algún improperio o descargar su veneno serpentino sobre la persona que había sido uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos. Pero ella se mostraba tan tranquila, tan absorta y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que parecía inconsciente de que eran enemigos naturales y no era apropiado o sano compartir el mismo espacio por demasiado tiempo.

Pero incluso el no estaba de ánimo para desatar una nueva contienda o enfrentamiento, estaba arto de todo eso, asqueado de su propia existencia y viéndose ignorado por completo decidió mantener la misma indiferencia que sostenía la chica frente a el.

Dejo de pensar en lo ilógico que resultaba la situación y solo se limito a seguir con el hilo de sus propios pensamientos viendo a través del cristal lo cerca que estaba de su destino. Cuando llegaron a la estación sin cruzar palabra cada uno siguió con su camino, perdiéndose entre la multitud y el griterío.


	2. Estoy Sola

-2-

Estoy Sola

Cuando abrió la puerta de ese apartado del tren y se encontró con la presencia de ese muchacho, su primera intención fue salir de inmediato, pero después, pensó las cosas un poco mas, lo que buscaba en esos momentos era un poco de silencio y el parecía que estaba demasiado concentrado en vigilar la lluvia por la ventana. Tan así que no le prestó atención alguna y ella agradeció en su fuero interno el silencio sepulcral que los envolvía.

Parecía que estaba escondiéndose, huyendo de algo, y pensándolo mejor así era, porque cual otro motivo había para esconder su melena y parte de su cara bajo un sombrero. La verdad era que no deseaba ser molestada, estaba demasiado mal para fingir que estaba bien ante sus amigos, como había hecho hasta ahora.

Aun sentía la cara acartonada de mantener una sonrisa falsa casi la mitad del camino, por lo que a la primera oportunidad se perdió por el pasillo del tren buscando un escondite que le proporcionara un poco de la tranquilidad pérdida.

Su mente lógica le había advertido que no era buena idea estar en el mismo espacio que ese joven de ojos grises y semblante pálido, pero algo en el le provoco empatía, era como si ambos estuvieran perdidos y a la espera de algo que pudiera sacarlos a flote.

Si muchas fuerzas para emprender de nuevo una digna escapatoria se sentó frente a el, aprovechando que ni siquiera se había dignado en observarla. Se quedo en silenció con la vista fija en algún punto del infinito, tan perdida en sus pensamientos como el propio Malfoy.

El tiempo se escurrió de sus manos sin sentirlo, y solo el hecho de sentirse observada logro sacarla de su letargo, por breves segundos o quizás largos minutos, sus miradas se conectaron. Esperaban entonces que por fin llegaran los insultos que había esperado desde su llegada, la mirada de asco y repulsión que tan bien le salía, pero no fue así.

Si bien su rostro era tan frio como siempre, justo ahora no mostraba más que un poco de asombro bien disimulado. Por lo que decidió volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos antes de regresar a la realidad que la azotaba con insistencia, por lo que regreso sus ojos caramelo de nuevo a un punto perdido en la inexistencia de un paisaje que pasaba con velocidad ante sus ojos.

Solo se cruzaron de nuevo sus miradas cuando llegaron a su destino, se levantarnos de sus asientos sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Hermione fue la primera en salir del compartimento acomodando su sombrero de nuevo para ocultar los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado en el viaje.

El luto estaba presente no solo para esa muchacha de mirada triste, muchos habían muerto en la guerra, sin ir muy lejos la familia Weasley también sufría los estragos y la marca que había dejado la ausencia de Fred, y así como ellos cientos de familias se habían roto de manera definitiva y no volvería a ser las mismas.

Granger sabía a lo que se enfrentaba desde que había decidido ser la aliada y amiga incondicional de Harry, conocía los riesgos constantes a los que estaría expuesta no solo ella, sino también su pequeña familia, y por tanto había tomado las precauciones necesarias para alejarlos cuando la inminente guerra no pudo posponerse por mas tiempo.

Calculo de manera meticulosa sus alternativas intentando a toda costa protegerlos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando de algún modo dieron con su paradero, llego muy tarde para ayudarles, pero lo suficientemente a tiempo para ver como los ojos de su querido padre perdían la luz de la vida y su madre tan parecida a ella le sonrió aun sin recordarla antes de exhalar su último aliento. Porque murieron sin recordar a su única hija, murieron después de que se suponía que el riesgo había terminado, pero vengativos como eran los mortios no descansaron hasta conseguir saciar en algo su sed de venganza.

Se sentía responsable por no haber previsto que los mortifagos que se habían logrado escapar no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, por lo que cargaba con la culpa de su imprudencia, pero eso no era todo lo que la agobiada, a su pena y a su luto se sumaba algo mas, una carga tan asfixiante que le había robado toda esperanza. Algo por lo que jamás lograría ser la misma.

Sus manos se habían manchado de sangre, empuñando su varita había dado muerte a un mortio. Jamás se hubiera creído capaz de hacer tal cosa, ni en sus momentos más desesperados durante la guerra, ni al borde del abismo se había imaginado siquiera ser capaz de convocar una maldición como aquella para privar de la vida a cualquier ser humano por mucho que lo mereciera.

Pero lo hizo, había enloquecido por un momento al entrar a esa habitación completamente destrozada y en medio de esa escena lúgubre dos cuerpos yacían en el piso teñido de sangre. Contuvo la respiración y se llevo una mano a la boca para contener un grito, eran sus padres, ¡Por Merlin! que esos que permanecías inmóviles y destrozados como muñecos sin vida eran sus padres, los habían torturada sin piedad.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado, con el corazón encogido y las lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro, se aferro a ellos con desesperación intentando hacer algo, pero era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. Pronto su ropa y sus manos estaban teñidas de rojo y fue entonces que noto que su padre abría los ojos solo para verla por última vez antes de que estos se apagaran.

-¡Papa! -susurro con voz quebrada por el llanto y sintió un leve movimiento que la hizo poner su atención en la mujer que yacía a su lado.

Esta de solo verla le sonrió, era una sonrisa dulce impropia en los labios de una agonizante, era como si la reconociera pero era imposible y aun así esa también fue la última sonrisa de esa mujer que le había dado la vida.

Fue entonces que perdió la razón y el sentido de sus propias acciones, el dolor la quebró al ver a sus padres muertos, sus cuerpos heridos, mutilados y sangrantes. Y entonces se pregunto ¿Quién había sido el sanguinario asesino?

Y la respuesta la obtuvo rápido cuando escucho el crujir de las tablas en el piso superior de la vivienda. Se levanto como autómata no sin antes cerrar los ojos de sus progenitores que habían estado abiertos y que alguna vez habían estado llenos de vida y ahora estaban oscurecidos por la muerte.

La ira la estaba sobrepasando, así como el dolor la consumía cegándola, jamás en su vida había odiado, ni el mismísimo Voldemor había despertado en ella esos sentimientos de venganza que se estaban apoderando de ella.

Subió con sigilo las escaleras sintiendo el olor a muerte y sangre colarse por sus fosas nasales, a su paso los vestigios de la tortura a la que sus padre fueron sujetos, no costaba deducir que los habían comenzado a lastimar en el piso superior la sangre en el piso y las paredes de la escalera era la confirmación de sus pensamientos, eso le hacía hervir mas la sangre de solo imaginar a lo que fueron sometidos esos dos inocentes a los que tanto amaba y que tanto la habían amado en vida.

Sostenía con tal fuerza su varita que estaba encajando las uñas en su propia pie, pero no sentía dolor, al menos no un dolor físico. Al final de las escaleras estaba un retrato roto y manchado con sangre donde estaban dos sonrientes adultos, en ese retrato había estado ella en medio de ambos y se había borrado así como había borrado todos sus recuerdos para protegerlos.

El ruido de cosas rompiéndose la pusieron alerta, parecía que estaba saqueando la casa, dio unos pasos mas con la espalda pegada en la pared y la varita levantada, y fue cuando vio una imagen reflejada en un espejo medio roto en la pared de enfrente y no logro reconocerse a sí misma por un momento, solo el hecho de que esa imagen también le apuntaba la hizo darse cuenta.

Se vio a si misma cubierta de sangre, con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor y la rabia, su cuerpo temblaba y no se había percatado de ellos. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre al igual que su ropa, había besado la frente aun tibia de sus padres antes de dejarlos por lo que incluso su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo intenso haciendo que un par de mechones se pegaran a la cara.

Lloraba a mares pero no emitía ningún sonido, eran lágrimas silenciosas que corrían si piedad por su rostro confundiéndose con la sangre. Algo se rompió en su interior al verse en ese estado y recordar que la sangre que la cubría no era suya, era de sus padres y que el causante de tal atrocidad estaba en el cuarto contiguo destrozando todo a su paso como lo había hecho con esos dos inocentes que habían sido muertos sin piedad alguna en sus garras.

Una chispa de furia, un detonante y entro a tropel a esa habitación, lanzando al intruso contra una de las paredes con un movimiento de varita. Era un mortio sin duda, la ropa y la máscara no dejaba lugar para dudas. No tuvo oportunidad, ni tiempo y aun a pesar de estar acorralado e indefenso al soltar su varita por el impacto, reía a carcajadas.

-Me has atrapado. -Dijo con sarcasmo y retiro la máscara para revelar su rostro. -Después de todo Azkabar no es tan malo cuando llegas a acostumbrarte.

Hermione no conocía a ese sujeto estaba demasiado confundida para pensar con claridad, solo sentía como el odio crecía mas y mas cada vez impidiéndole respirar.

-Morirás. -Amenazo y su mano temblorosa mantenía en alto su varita.

-No eres capaz sangre sucia. Te conozco, puede que seas las mejor bruja y la mas inteligente pero para matar hacen falta agallas.

-No me conoces. -Grito con voz clara. -Si me conocieras sabrías que quizás en mi defensa no lo haría, pero justo ahora y después de lo que has hecho no te dare la oportunidad de ver un mañana aun encerrado en una celda.

-Te falta coraje niñita.

-Esta sangre sucia que corre por mis venas y la sangre derramada de mis padres me dan el suficiente coraje. -Dijo con tal firmeza y determinación que hizo temblar por fin al mortio que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando de la punta de la varita de Hermione salían chispas.

-No, no lo hagas. -Suplico. -Me estoy rindiendo.

-Ya es muy tarde. -Los ojos se oscurecieron llenos de odio hacia ese hombre que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Su mano se puso firme cuando le apunto a su pecho, sabía que convocar un avada requería sentir un odio profundo y un verdadero deseo de matar y justo ahora contaba con ambos. Le bastaba oler la sangre que le cubría para recordar la imagen de los cuerpos destrozados de sus padres.

Sintió cierta satisfacción al ver el miedo en los ojos negros de ese hombre, su palidez, ese repugnante rostro que había mostrado burla ahora completamente descompuesto por el terror. Sonrió en una mueca que helo la sangre de su víctima.

La burla se había borrado de su rostro y ahora era solo sustituido por el miedo al saber su fin cerca, solo odio podía encontrar en esos ojos castaños que habían sido alguna vez limpios e inocentes. Cometió el grave error de creer que se libraría de pagar sus culpas, que saldría inmune, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que incluso la mas buena de las personas puede sentir odio en tales situaciones.

El odio la había corrompido y ya no le quedaba nada estaba aun mas destrozada y muerta que sus propios padres. -Avada kedavra. -Conjuro y un rayo verde salió de su varita cortando la vida de ese Mortio.

No tuvo remordimientos algunos al ver su cuerpo desplomarse sin vida ante ella, se limito a dejarlo tirado boca abajo entre los objetos y cristales que el mismo se había encargado de romper a su paso.

Bajo las escaleras aun enterrando las uñas en la palma de su mano de la fuerza con la que sostenía su varita, apoyándose en la baranda para mantenerse de pie, porque repentinamente le pesaba incluso caminar. Como pudo llego de nuevo a la sala principal y se dejo caer de rodillas en el charco de sangre entre los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

Grito con desesperación, con angustia sintiendo como el dolor en su pecho era cada vez mas y mas intenso, grito hasta quedarse sin voz y aun después gemía como un animal herido, lloraba sin parar aferrada a esos cuerpos cada vez más fríos.

Así la encontró Harry horas después cuando ya anochecía, había ido a buscarla sabiendo donde estaría, ella misma le había dicho que había llegado el momento de regresar con sus padres y hacerlos recobrar sus recuerdos, pero después de interminables horas de angustia por su ausencia decidió ir a su encuentro.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando entro corriendo al ver la puerta rota y desvencijada de la entrada.

-Lumus. -Convoco y se encontró ante una imagen que ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo imaginarse, se quedo sin aliento por un instante, el mismo que le llevo encontrar el apagador para encender las luces de la habitación.

Parecía que un tornado azoto el lugar las cortinas estaban desgarradas y salpicadas con sangre, lo que parecían ser muebles estaban hechos pedazos, retratos en las paredes a medio quemar, cristales rotos por todos lados, todo estaba destruido. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que provoco que su corazón se estremeciera fue el gran charco de sangre que se extendía en el piso de la estancia, solo un sillón derrumbado le impedía ver el origen de esa sangre.

Sostenía su varita listo para atacar, su corazón latía desaforado pensando lo peor temiendo, por la vida de su querida Hermione, rodeo el mueble sin hacer ruido, era demasiada sangre como para creer que seguían con vida la persona que se estaba desangrando, pero debía tomar sus precauciones.

Asi la vio, inmóvil sobre los cadáveres de sus padres, bañada en sangre, aferrada a ellos como lapa, aun sosteniendo con fuerza su varita lastimando su piel, pero no sentía dolor, ¿Cómo sentirlo si estaba ya muerta por dentro?

No podía verle el rostro desde donde estaba, pero tenía miedo de acercarse y descubrir que estaba muerta, no se movía en absoluto, y había tanta sangre, demasiada como para saber de quien era.

Le toco el hombro con la mano temblorosa, ya había bajado su varita suponiendo que ya no era necesario, pero apenas hizo contacto con su inmóvil amiga, la varita de Hermione le apuntaba a la garganta. Se había enderezado en un solo movimiento como un felino agonizante haciendo el último amago de defenderse.

Harry extendió sus manos para calmarle pero ella solo se alejo y se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntarle, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos parecían muertos, su piel estaba completamente del color de la sangre como si se hubiera bañado en ella, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro dándole un aspecto tétrico y escalofriante, no lo reconocía, estaba demasiado aturdida, demasiado afectada, temblaba como una hoja victima del viento y se tambaleaba sin fuerza, mas mantenía su varita firme apuntando a su amigo.

-Soy Harry. -Le dijo manteniendo su distancia al ver que no le reconocía. -¿Hermione estas bien? -Le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta.

No lo reconocía estaba en shock y todo su sistema había colapsado impidiéndole pensar, solo era capaz de ver la varita en la mano de Harry y la sentía una amenaza, pero algo muy dentro de ella le impedía atacarle, por eso esperaba un primer ataque.

Harry noto su desconfianza y aun sabiendo que corría un riesgo al soltar su varita, la dejo resbalar de su mano.

-No voy a lastimarte Hermione, soy Harry tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, nunca te lastimaría.

Hermione vio caer la varita de la mano del pelinegro y hasta entonces centro su mirada en el chico que tenía delante y lo primero que conoció fue el verde intenso de sus ojos, en un rostro preocupado y afligido, el era Harry, su hermano de lucha y su mente se aclaro un poco y bajo su varita, pero parecía que eso era lo único que la mantenía en pie, pues al hacerlo se precipito contra el piso.

-Ha…rry… -Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de caer sin fuerzas.

La sostuvo entre de que llegara al suelo, la alejo cuanto pudo de los cuerpos y comprobó que no estaba herida, que la sangre que la cubriera no era suya. Mantenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba tratándole de decir tantas cosas, pero no lograba articular palabra estaba demasiado confundida para hilar palabras.

-Te voy a llevar a San Mungo.

-No. -Logro decir.

-Necesitan revisarte Hermione.

-No estoy herida. -Al menos no sus heridas no eran visibles pero la mantenían en una agonía constante.

-Pero Hermione.

-Por favor. -Suplico

Se le partía el corazón al verla de esa manera, su mejor amiga estaba desecha, lloraba con angustia, sus ojos no eran los mismos habían perdido su brillo.

-Está bien. -Le dijo retirando el cabello húmedo de sangre de su rostro. -Sera como tu digas.

-Llévalos a casa, su verdadero hogar esta en Londres. -Intento levantarse pero no se lo permitió. -Ayúdame. -Le pidió de nuevo sin parar de llorar

Obediente le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-No deben verlos así. -Movió con ayuda la varita y comenzó a arreglar todo a su alrededor.

Conjuro varios hechizos en silencio y al instante todo volvió a ser como era, las cortinas azules limpias y completas cubriendo los grandes ventanales, los sillones y estantes se repararon, los floreros y cuadros fragmentados se unieron para colocarse en las mesas , repisas y paredes; toda la casa estaba en orden, pero aun faltaba lo más duro.

Hizo desaparecer toda la sangre, cada gota incluso de su ropa fue borrado, temblaba con fuerza cuando llego el momento de cerrar las heridas en los cuerpos rotos y fríos de sus padres, arreglo y limpio sus ropas. Por un momento quiso pensar que solo dormían, si no fuera por la extrema palidez y la frialdad de sus cuerpos lo hubiera creído.

Se mantenía solo en pie gracias a su amigo que la sostenía con fuerza, sabiendo que tan doloroso era ese momento para ella, se quedo en silencio abrazándola, escuchando como su llanto se acrecentaba, se agitaba en sosollos dolorosos e hirientes, cuanto deseaba poder ayudarla compartir de alguna manera el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando para menguar su pena. Pero no podía hacer nada más que ayudarla a cumplir sus deseos.

-Harry. -Pronuncio su nombre con voz enronquecida de tanto llorar. -Arriba esta el asesino de mis padres, yo lo mate. -Confeso conteniendo el llanto y mostrando una frialdad que hizo estremecer al chico. -No importa que pase conmigo, pero por favor dales a mis padres un funeral digno, que nadie del mundo mágico se entere de su muerte no deseo que ellos sean una cifra más en una guerra que no era la suya, tampoco le digas a Ron, ni a ninguno de los Weasley ellos aun están de luto por Fred no es justo que sufran mas. Prométeme que lo harás. -Suplico dejando fluir de nuevo lágrimas saladas.

-Te lo prometo. -Contesto con voz cortada, el también lloraba y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Hermione solo espero escuchar esa promesa antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a la oscuridad.


	3. Promesas

-3-

Promesas

La cena de selección había concluido, las advertencias de cada año fueron recordadas y se hizo el nombramiento de los premios anuales de ese año, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Ambos subieron al estrado cuando fueron nombrados, le entregaron su insignia y fueron ovacionados por las cuatro casas.

Cuando Hermione regreso a su mesa con apenas una media sonrisa que no llegaba a reflejarse en sus ojos recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de casa que con orgullo la recibieron. Obtener ese honor había sido su sueño por años, pero ahora simplemente no le interesaba, todo lo que una vez le había importado ya no existía y eso la dejaba vacía.

Por su parte Draco se mostraba altivo y orgulloso como antaño, y subió los pequeños peldaños con elegancia para ponerse a un lado de la Gryffindor sin prestarle más atención que un movimiento de cabeza que no se podría interpretar como un saludo, pero al parecer ese había sido la intención. En la casa verde y plata nadie lo recibió con la efusividad con la que habían recibido a Granger en su mesa, se limitaron sonreírle de manera escueta y solo recibió un felicidades de parte de la morena Parkinson.

Quien no estaba conforme con los nombramientos era Harry, no era porque deseara el titulo para si mismo, pero consideraba que Hermione no estaba en condiciones para tener que lidiar de cerca con Malfoy. Además deseaba tenerla cerca para ayudarle y que ella viviera a partir de ahora en otra torre complicaba las cosas.

Tenía miedo de que volviera a recaer, tenía muy presente como había sido los meses pasados y solo pensar que pudiera volver a sumirse en ese estado le causaba una tremenda angustia. Motivado por eso se atrevió a ir a la dirección para tratar ese tema con McGonagall. Subió las escaleras después de dar la contraseña y toco a la puerta.

-Adelante. -Escucho

-Buenas Noches. -Saludo.

-Buenas noches, siéntese por favor. -Le invito. -Que es eso tan urgente que no pudo esperar para mañana.

-Es sobre Hermione, no creo conveniente que comparta espacios con Malfoy.

-Esperaba que las diferencias ya formaran parte del pasado Harry. -Dijo mostrando decepción.

-No es por eso.

-Entonces cual es la razón para que haga tal solicitud.

-Hermione no se encuentra bien, lo que voy a confiarle es un secreto, un secreto muy grande y doloroso, algo que solo tres personas lo sabemos, cuatro con usted y debe prometerme que lo guardara.

-Así lo hare. -Contesto solemne, inquieta por el tono fúnebre usado por el ojiverde.

Hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz, se le dificultaba mucho tocar el tema -Asesinaron a los padres de Hermione. -Minerva palideció llevándose una mano a la boca de la impresión. -Los torturaron hasta matarlos, los encontró en ese estado y por lo que habla y grita cuando tiene pesadillas parece que los encontró aun agonizando y los vio morir.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero Quién?

-Uno de los mortifagos que escaparon logro dar con su paradero.

-¿Lograron atraparle?

-Está muerto. -Dijo sin dar más detalles

-Pero como es que no sabía nada.

-Esos fueron sus deseos, no quería que la prensa explotara la noticia del asesinato de sus padres, el señor ministro lo sabe porque era necesario para determinar que la muerte del Mortifago fue en defensa propia debido a las circunstancias, de nuestro mundo solo el ministro, usted, Luna y yo lo sabemos.

- La señorita Lovegood.

-Me fue imperativo decirle a Luna, necesitaba de su ayuda para cuidar de Hermione. -El semblante de Harry se oscureció por la tristeza de solo recordarlo. -Por la muerte reciente de Fred Weasley me pidió que ni siquiera les dijera lo que había pasado a los demás Weasley, por lo que no contaba con la posibilidad de que me ayudaran. Todo se complico mas pues después entro en un estado catatónico, no podía llevarla a San Mungo pues eso representaba que investigaran el porqué de su estado y ella no deseaba que se hiciera público, por lo que la tuve bajo mi cuidado, pero comprenderá que por la naturaleza de su estado no podía hacerlo solo.

Harry comenzó a contarle a detalle buscando comprensión y apoyo de la directora. Era duro para Minerva escuchar por todo lo que había pasado su alumna predilecta, no pudo reprimir un par de lagrimas que escurrieron por sus ojos.

Le narro como después de que se desmayara, tardo tres días en despertar, entre él y Luna se hacían cargo de su cuidado, deliraba como consecuencia de la elevada fiebre de la que era víctima, no estaba herida físicamente pero sin duda estaba demasiado afectada emocionalmente, la mantenía dormida por una poción que evitaba que soñara, pues la pesadillas la perseguían constantemente y gritaba, gritaba de manera desgarradora, llorando aun dormida, sudaba frio y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, también se agitaba entre las sabanas en ligeras convulsiones, les llamaba a gritos, les rogaba que despertaran que no la dejaran sola, pedía perdón por no haberlos protegido como debía.

Todo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando el sueño cambiaba de rumbo y hablaba palabras incomprensible, frases al azar, hablaba sobre estar muerta, venganza y tener el coraje para convocar no se qué cosas. Harry omitía en su relato detalles como esos, sobre los delirios de los que solo el había sido testigo, pues el procuraba ser quien velara su sueño y solo le permitía a Luna quedarse con ella después de darle la poción para evitar las pesadillas.

Aun se resistía a creerlo, pero sospechaba que Hermione no había matado al Mortifago en defensa propia, no quería pensar en eso, pero sin duda era algo que lo perturbaba enormemente. Solo él sabía que Hermione había sido quien diera muerte al asesino de sus padres, ante el ministro dio a entender que el mismo lo había matado para defender a su amiga y el no había dudado en creerle, después de todo Harry era el salvador del mundo mágico, no cuestionaría sus acciones, mucho menos sabiendo que el enemigo caído había torturado y matado antes a los señores Granger.

Luna no pregunto quién lo había hecho, se limitaba a cuidar con esmero a la castaña y por tanto tampoco le contaría a la directora ese secreto que guardaba celosamente, no deseaba que vieran a Hermione de manera diferente, bastante había sufrido.

Hermione no estuvo presente en los funerales de sus padres, sin más familiares solo Luna y Harry estuvieron presentes para darles el último adiós a los señores Granger. Cuando despertó estaba catatónica, era como una muñeca sin voluntad ni vida, cuando estaba despierta se mantenía inmóvil con la vista perdida. Luna le ayudaba a bañarse, comer y vestirse, le desenredaba el cabello y le leía libros sobre criaturas mágicas.

La castaña se dejaba hacer, con ayuda de Harry o Luna caminaba y se movía pero siempre con la vista extraviada como si su mente y voluntad estuvieran separadas de su cuerpo. Era un martirio verla de esa manera como un títere al que había de jalársele las cuerdas para lograr que se moviera, era como si no fuera Hermione. Podía estar sentada frente a la ventana todo el día o recostada en la cama y no mostraba ningún cambio, solo su rostro pálido y ensombrecido por la tristeza y unos ojos vacios.

Un día, Luna la bañaba en la tina. Hermione desnuda con los brazos sueltos a los costados mirando a la nada, mientras su amiga la enjabonaba y lavaba su cabello, cuando hubo terminado le ayudo a levantarse, la seco, parecía una niña pequeña desvalida y frágil, había bajado varios kilos y ojeras oscuras estaban bajo sus ojos. Al terminar de vestirla, la sentó sobre unos grandes cojines que acomodo en el piso de madera, mientras ella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para alcanzarla y poder desenredarle el cabello. Hermione reclino su cabeza sobre las piernas de Luna quien con suavidad pasaba el cepillo sobre sus rizos castaños húmedos. Y un recuerdo vago en la mente confundida de la castaña comenzó a regresar cuando escucho una canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre en la dulce vocecilla de Luna.

Inmóvil aun con los ojos abiertos un pequeño destello de lucidas le hizo derramar un par de lagrimas, Luna continuaba cantando esa nana que había escuchado alguna vez hacia unos años en voz de una de compañera de casa, se la cantaba a su hermanita más pequeña que acababa de entrar en primero y extrañaba a su mama. Por alguna razón al recordarla le habían dado ganas de cantarla mientras le peinaba el cabello.

Sintió la humedad en su ropa, lo que le hizo notar que Hermione lloraba en silencio, esa era una buena señal, la única que habían tenido desde que entrara en ese sopor.

-Harry. -Le llamo y no tardo en entrar un tanto agitado al percibir el nerviosismo en la voz de Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hermy está llorando, parece que está reaccionando.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? Posiblemente fue algo que hiciste lo que la hizo reaccionar.

-Solo la peinaba y le cantaba.

-Síguelo haciendo. -Suplico mientras se hincaba a un lado de Hermione y le acariciaba el rostro.

Luna comenzó a cantar y continúo con su labor pasando el cepillo con extrema lentitud. Hermione lloraba con más fuerza y comenzaba a sollozar.

-Debe ser la canción, es muggle, seguramente le recuerda a su madre.

Harry la abrazo con fuerza acariciando su espalda mientras que luna seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la cancioncilla.

-Acompáñame. -Le pidió a Luna y levanto a Hermione.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Pregunto Luna

-Aun par de lugares que espero le ayuden. -sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione y tomando la pequeña mano de Luna desaparecieron.

La llevaron a la casa de sus padres, aquella que había quedado vacía cuando les borro la memoria, la hicieron caminar por cada habitación, ya no estaba sola, Harry se había encargado de dejarla igual a como estaba cuando vivían ahí los Granger, los mismos cuadros adornando las paredes, la repisa de la chimenea llena de fotos de los tres Granger, además de sus amigos, los reconocimientos de Hermione colgados con orgullo en la sala principal, el sillón viejo de su padre de color arenoso donde pasaba las tardes leyendo el periódico, los adornos embelleciendo la modesta estancia, los jarrones llenos de flores encantadas para que no se marchitaran.

Guiaron sus pasos por cada lugar haciendo que el llanto de Hermione se hiciera más intenso, la mente de la castaña recobraba lucidez mientras caminaban por jardín lleno flores multicolores y al atravesar el pórtico, tantos olores familiares, tantos lugares especiales en donde pasaron grandes momentos, era simplemente embriagador, pero también le jugaba malas pasadas, podía encontrar a sus padres en sus recuerdos y podía incluso verlos como si aun estuvieran vivos. Cuando la llevaron a la cocina pudo ver a su madre con el delantal de flores que le había regalado en un cumpleaños, horneando sus galletas preferidas, sonreía, sonreía como un ángel mientras le acercaba la charola para que tomara algunas, pero apenas logro estirar su mano esa imagen se desvaneció y lloro con más fuerza.

Harry la sostenía y Luna en silencio les seguía limpiando sus propias lágrimas al estar en esa casa tan llena de recuerdos para su amiga. El viejo sillón de su padre aun olía a tabaco, podía verlo sentado con el periódico en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su pipa, también la veía y sonreía con felicidad, tenían los mismos ojos ese peculiar color caramelo y miel, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos pero apenas se acerco se desapareció como humo en el aire.

Todo estaba lleno de recuerdos que se reproducían en su mente como una película, cada rincón de la casa tenía el toque y bien gusto de la señora Granger. La hicieron subir las escaleras para que recorriera las habitaciones, la sentaron en la cama que había sido de sus padres y se abrazo a una almohada aspirando su aroma, aun quedaba un poco de su esencia. Seguía sin decir palabra pero ya caminaba por sí sola. Paso por el pasillo que daba a su habitación y la encontró como siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si ella misma no hubiera cambiado el color de las paredes y borrado cualquier rastro de su existencia, su pequeño escritorio estaba minuciosamente acomodado y sobre la mesa de noche estaba la foto mágica que se había tomado en su primer año en Hogwards con sus dos amigos.

Sin fuerzas se dejo caer de rodillas, pero no habían terminado, por doloroso que fuera necesitaban enfrentarla a su pasado para hacerla salir de ese trance. La levanto de nuevo como si fuera una hoja y tomo la mano de Luna para ir a otro lugar.

Se aparecieron en medio de un cementerio, caminaron unos pocos metros hasta estar frente a dos lapidas de mármol, pertenecían a los señores Granger, cada una de ellas tenia la leyenda "En memoria de mis queridos padres"

Hermione se abrazo con fuerza a Harry.

-Harry. -Pronuncio su nombre, y el aludido la miro a los ojos, era la primera vez en semana que la escuchaba hablar.

-Hermione, mi querida Hermana. -Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos sin soltarla pues temía que de hacerlo se caería.

-Mis papas… Harry mis papas… ya no están… -Dijo entre sollozos lastimeros sin parar de llorar, sintiéndose como el corazón se le desgarraba.

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé… -Le contesto llorando igual que lo hacia ella, pero en el fondo agradecido de que hubiera reaccionado.

Esa tarde Hermione había salido del estupor causado por la impresión de ver a sus padres morir en esas condiciones, la dejaron llorar por largas horas sobre la tumba de sus padres, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba contenido. Había comenzado a llover, Luna hizo aparecer una enorme sombrilla amarilla para cubrirlos de la lluvia, Harry se inclinaba sobre su amiga de manera protectora, el mismo llevaba los ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas, no había llorado solo por la pena de su amiga, también lo había hecho por el recuerdo de sus propios padres.

Nunca como ahora sintió lo que era llorar ante la inminente perdida de sus padres, se prometió ir en cuanto estuviera mejor en compañía de Hermione y Luna a visitar las tumbas de sus propios padres. De alguna manera el tenia el consuelo que la muerte de Lily y James fue rápida e indolora, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los señores Granger que habían padecido horrores a manos de un sádico mortifago.

La llevaron de vuelta a al número 12 de Grimmauld Place exhausta de tanto llorar. Harry durmió esa noche en su cama arropándola con sus brazos, temblaba y aun sin mas lagrimas que verter sollozaba entre sueños, sabia cuanto necesitaba de su presencia, estaba un poco más tranquilo después de pasar semanas de angustia cuando no reacciona nada, había estado incluso tentado en romper su promesa y llevarla a San Mungo para que la trataran.

Ante la tumba de los Señores Granger le hizo prometer que por él y por el recuerdo de sus padres que tanto la habían amado no se dejaría vencer, que continuaría con su vida, retomando lo que había dejado, y parte de hacerlo era regresar su último año al colegio. Fue difícil convencerla pero al final cedió. Aunque en el fondo sabio que nunca volvería a ser la misma Hermione alegre que hubiera sido alguna vez.


	4. Las Culpas

-4-

Las Culpas

Podría parecer que aquella torres del colegio estaba deshabitada, el silencio imperaba en todo el lugar, ni siquiera eran perceptibles los suaves ronroneos inducidos por el sueño mientras dormía, sería normal considerando que la noche caía, era tarde y todos en el castillo dormía, o mejor dicho casi todos.

La sala común de premios anuales parecía desierta, esa impresión daba cuando Hermione permanecía inmóvil sentada en uno de los sillones viendo el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea encendida, las llamas danzaban de manera hipnótica intentando dar un poco de calor, pero parecía una labor inútil pues no había forma de entibiar al menos un poco ese frio que la atravesaba.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas que en el pasado no llegaba su razonamiento a admitir, hubo necesitado de pasar por todo aquello para vislumbrar algo mas allá que su entendimiento no alcanzaba a comprender por estar cerrada a la posibilidad de infringir daño a otro ser vivo. Su varita siempre se había levantado por causas justas, esforzándose en todo momento en ser solo una defensa, un medio para salvaguardar la integridad y felicidad de los indefensos y desprotegidos, y no una arma de destrucción y dolor en la que fue convertida.

Porque incluso su varita había cambiado al conjurar un hechizo de esa naturaleza, la nobleza de la madera de vid y los nervios de dragón de su interior reflejaban ese cambio, lo sentía al tenerla sostenida en sus manos, la sentía inestable quizás en reflejo de sus propias inquietudes.

Cuan diferentes eran las cosas cuando uno mismo era la víctima, ya no podía percibir las cosas de la misma manera y ser objetiva. Era tan distinto juzgar los hechos desde afuera cuando no te ha tocado padecer las penas en carne propia, sobre tus seres queridos. Antes su oposición contra la pena capital era contundente, no la aprobaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, el beso del dementor era inadmisible e inhumano.

A esa conclusión había llegado después de lo que pasara con Sirius Black, el era inocente y en ocasiones dudaba que en las celdas frías de Azkabar no hubiera más de uno inculpado de manera injusta, por eso ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Para determinar quien debía morir a manos de esos seres oscuros que les robaban toda esperanza y el alma misma.

Creía firmemente en la justicia y en aplicar un castigo justo y proporcional a los daños ocasionados pero para ella privar de la vida a otro ser vivo no era negociable, estaba en contra o al menos así había sido hasta que la cruel realidad le abofeteo en la cara.

Ya no era la vida de desconocidos las que habían sido arrebatadas, aquellos cuerpos inertes, destrozados y maltratados eran sus padres, ya no podía, ni debía ver las cosas de la misma manera. No era un dolor ajeno por el que se apesaraba y derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, ahora sentía el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, porque era SU dolor, era Su perdida y Su sufrimiento. Ya no era solo una espectadora afectada por un sentimiento ajeno, ahora era la protagonista de ese drama y el sufrimiento corría por sus venas causándole un ardor que le quemaba como brasas ardientes.

No podía seguir pensando de la misma manera y ahora entendía ese sentimiento de impotencia sumado al de venganza que abrazaba a los dolientes, a los afectados, a los que sentían día a día que nada les consolaba y que nada era suficiente para compensar las pérdidas de sus seres amados a manos de malditos que no se tocaron el corazón y que aun seguían respirando cuando quienes debían estar muertos debían ser ellos y no seres inocentes.

Cuanto había cambiado su percepción de la vida y la concepción de hacer justicia, porque aun cuando sabía que había obrado mal no se arrepentía de haber privado a ese mortifago de la vida. Porque de solo recordar esa última mirada de su padre y la sonrisa dulce de su madre en esos cuerpos que habían sido torturados sin ningún remordimiento hasta el punto tal de estar en agonía en medio de un charco de sangre, le parecía poco haberlo matado tan rápido y no haberle hecho pagar como debía por cada herida y golpe infringido.

Su vista estaba perdida en esas llamas que con lentitud devoraban la madera, sus pupilas se iluminaban debido al reflejo del fuego dándole un poco de vida a esos ojos tan vacios, sus pensamientos seguían ahí acosándola como cada noche, pero ya no lloraba, ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar incluso estas se habían secado como lo hiciera su corazón, no podía sentir nada desde ese día, nada que no fuera ese vacío y desolación que le azotaban.

La vida de Hermione siempre había estado llena de afectos y ahora incluso estos parecían que no alcanzaban a reconfortarla, agradecía el empeño que ponía Harry cada día intentando inyectarle felicidad a su vida, pero por mas que se esforzaba no lo lograba, era como si estuviera incapacitada para sentir de nuevo.

Se sentía incapaz de retomar todo aquello que había dejado y si había regresado al colegio era solo por darle gusto a su amigo, no deseaba que este se mortificara mas después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, por eso intentaba mantener un sonrisa y un interés fingido al reanudar sus estudios.

No sabía cuántas horas había permanecido ahí sentada solo viendo el fuego y tampoco pareció darse cuenta cuando este término extinguiéndose al no tener más madera que consumir, se había quedado dormida en la frialdad de la sala, pero ni aun en sueños lograba arrancar esas imágenes que la acosaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, contantemente a su mente recurría una mirada malvada, burlona de unos ojos negros, en un rostro que desearía poder olvidar pero que no lograba apartar.

La circunstancias para Malfoy no eran mucho mejores, el también permaneció despierto por largas horas, a penas y había probado bocado durante la cena, no tenia apetito y se ponía notar que había adelgazado bastante.

En su habitación estaba en silencio con las ventanas abiertas de par en par, permanecía sentado en el alfeizar, llevaba solo el pantalón del pijama y a pesar del frio de la noche parecía que en nada lo afectaba.

Sus pensamientos eran tan turbios como los que perseguían a Granger, el mismo recordaba sus errores pasados, se obligaba a pensar en los pecados cometidos como una manera de castigarse, era una forma de mantener presente que todo cuando le había pasado era su culpa y que no tenia remedio. Porque lo hacía no lo tenía claro, era quizás que era la única manera de sertir algo, aunque esto fuera solo rabia contra sí mismo.

Pero no importaba, nada le importaba, estaba tan asqueado de la vida y se sentía indiferente ante rodo que se revolcaba en su propia miseria.

La vida se había encargado de darle grandes lecciones y de mala manera lo hizo madurar, le rompió la burbuja en la que estaba y le hacía sentir protegido y cómodo en un mundo que había considerado perfecto para alguien como él. Era duro enfrentarse al hecho de que lo había tenido todo y ahora no le quedaba nada.

Pensó en su estupidez que el dinero lo podía todo y así había sido en un inicio antes de que todo se tornara en una lucha donde su familia había escogido el bando equivocado. Cometió error tras error lleno de soberbia, cegado en mucho por el poder de su familia, protegido por los que pensaba eran los fuertes y quienes serian vencedores de una lucha donde los impuros y los traidores a la sangre no tendrían esperanzas.

Pero se había equivocado y se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error, cuando ya no tenía manera de escape y tubo que acatar cada orden sin importar la naturaleza de estas para sobrevivir y mantener con vida a sus padres. Sobre sus hombros le toco cargar grandes pesos y en su afán de volver a ser aceptados y perdonados por el señor oscuro tuvo que comprometerse a matar al que quizás era el único hombre que considero que él no era malo y a pesar de haber fracasado, y no haber sido el quien le arrebatara la vida a Dumbledor era igual o más culpable al haberlo propiciado.

A esas culpas se sumaban mas y mas en una lista interminable de torturas a físicas y sicológicas a las que expuso a tantas personas que incluso no podía recordar el número preciso, pero sin importar cuantos fueras y que no recordara cada rostro, no podía borrar de sus oídos esos gritos desgarradores cuando convocaba un Cruciatus en contra de cualquiera, no olvidaba las suplicas y el llanto que le taladraban los oídos hasta llegar al cerebro.

Porque si bien el nunca mato a nadie, fue un testigo mudo ante tales atrocidades y no haber hecho nada lo hacía tanto o más culpable de esos aterradores hechos como si el mismo hubiera levantado su varita para aniquilar a cientos y cientos de inocentes que cayeron antes y durante la guerra delante de sus ojos.

Por eso tampoco dormía, tratando de apartar de sus sueños esos inocentes sin rostro, esas culpas que le perseguían y se hacían presentes como crueles pesadillas que le acosaban, ahora se arrepentía pero ya era tarde ya no aspiraba a un perdón que sabia que no se merecía, habia sido su varita la que habían infringido todo ese daño y dolor a pesar de que no lo deseaba, pero eso no cambiaba que lo había hecho y era responsable.

Temblaba de frio cuando este se intensifico ya muy entrada la madrugada, aun no deseaba dormir por lo que bajo a la sala para buscar algo en que entretenerse. Fue cuando bajo para encontrarse casi en penumbras a Granger.

El fuego ya casi se apagaba, solo algunas pequeñas llamas se resistían a extinguirse por completo, tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía que veía a la nada, ni siquiera noto su presencia estaba inmóvil con la vista perdida y la misma expresión indiferente que había tenido en el expreso.

Verla solo le abrió mas las heridas porque aunque nunca le pediría perdón, y jamás lo reconociera en voz alta, era quizás a aquella mujer por la que sentía mayores culpas, ella era una víctima más de sus atrocidades y con la que más se había ensañado.

Incapaz de enfrentarse en esos momentos con la realidad de apresuro a regresar a la seguridad de su alcoba, para tirarse a la cama y presionar la almohada contra su rostro tratando de acallar sus gritos, como deseaba morirse para dejar de sentir tanta angustia por sus culpas.


	5. Spattergroin

-5-

Spattergroin

El arrepentimiento no había llegado todavía al corazón de Hermione, y a pesar de todo sentía que no era suficiente para encontrar un poco de consuelo en esa funesta acción, no se arrepentía de arrebatar esa alma ennegrecida pero sin duda estaba muy lejos de sentirse satisfecha.

Había matado pero la comprensión de ese acto ahora carecía de significado, era quizás que aun no era consciente del todo de que se trataba de una vida humana, era probable que considerara más a ese hombre como una bestia que no merecía misericordia.

Cada uno libraba su infierno personal y cargaba con sus propios pesares, la pesada carga que llevaban a cuestas eran diferentes quizás, pero en esencia todo era consecuencia de lo mismo, una inminente guerra que no les permitiría ser los mismos.

Malfoy consiguió dormir solo un par de horas, cuando la pesadez de sus ojos lo sobrepasa y se comenzó a agitar poco tiempo después presa de una horrible pesadilla o mejor dicho víctima de un recuerdo que lo perseguía.

Como siempre gritos de dolor se colaban por sus oídos, suplicas de piedad y llantos ahogados en un olor a podredumbre y sangre que le impedía respirar con normalidad, estaba en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, rodeado por un grupo de personas que estaban siendo torturadas, como tantas veces el era un espectador, alegando que era demasiado importante para rebajarse a marchar sus manos con la sangre de la escoria.

Había una mujer entre ellos, no recordaba mucho de ese día, siendo que era como otro cualquiera, pero de alguna manera a esa muchacha sucia y desalineada no podía olvidarla, quizás el color de su cabello y ojos le recordaban un poco a Granger, probablemente fue ese parecido lo que le hizo centrar su tensión en ella.

Su rostro angustiado estaba deformado por el pánico, no paraba de llorar pero no suplicaba por su vida como el resto, estaba demasiado delgada y su piel blanca estaba cubierta de lodo y suciedad, había sido golpeada sin duda, podía ver los cardenales en sus brazos y sus mejillas hinchadas y amoratadas, su labio estaba abierto y de él salía un hilito de sangre.

Parecía un animalito temeroso y herido, temblaba sin dejar de llorar mientras esperaba que todo terminara rápido, sabía cual sería su suerte, lo notaba en sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero no se quejaba, ni suplica por piedad quizás sabiendo que nada obtendría. Parecía resignada a su suerte pero el miedo estaba marcado en sus pupilas. Curiosamente pensó el rubio que parecía que no le temía a la muerte tanto como a la agonía prolongada de la tortura.

Después de horas interminables solo quedaba un hombro mayor y aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños, los demás habían sido muertos después de ser torturados con saña por sus agresores, en las sombras Malfoy aun observaba pero toda su atención estaba puesta en esa chiquilla, la miraba con curiosidad y con cierta lastima, aborrecía tener que estar presente en esos interrogatorios que terminaban siempre cuando el último rehén era asesinado, pero tenía que estar ahí a un en contra de sus deseos para supervisar los interrogatorios, esas eran sus ordenes y no podía desobedecer.

La mujer ya estaba en el piso después de recibir la primera maldición, se convulsionaba a causa del dolor infringido, a penas levanto un poco el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos fríos del rubio. Algo se removió en su interior y nunca como en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas no ser el maldito cobarde que era y poder salvarla, pero no podía no solo era por él, era por sus padres.

-Basta. -Ordeno cuando estabas a punto de lanzarle una nueva maldición, entre risas, burlas e insultos -Deja de perder el tiempo y mátala.

-Pero señor Malfoy y si sabe algo.

-Que puede saber esta indeseable. -Siseo con desprecio.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella, se reprendió internamente pero era tal su cobardía que ni siquiera era capaz de ser quien cortara su suplicio.

-¡Mátala! -Ordeno sin dejar de ver esos ojos amielados.

Pensó encontrar en esos ojos muchas cosas, miedo, terror, odio o reproche, pero sin duda se sorprendió de ver agradecimiento. No se había equivocado al suponer que esa joven muchacha que posiblemente era de su edad no tenía miedo de morir y le agradecía con esa mirada que acabara con su martirio.

Un rayo verde la golpe y sus ojos se apagaron sin vida, pero si alguien hubiera observado con atención como lo hizo Malfoy notaria que una ligera sonrisa se mostraba en su golpeado rostro al momento de darle la bienvenida a la muerte.

Eso le hizo despertar, pero no pudo levantarse de la cama se sentía tan débil y al llevar una mano a su rostro se dio cuenta que tenía una toalla húmeda sobre la frente. Sudaba frio y le costaba trabajo enfocar a su alrededor, pero notaba a alguien sentado al lado de su cama. Algo le dijo, pero no lograba entenderle, tenia fuertes escalofríos a causa de la elevada fiebre.

De un manotazo aparto esa mano que se posaba en su frente.

-Déjame. -Ordeno y en su letargo no reconoció su propia voz.

-Cálmate. -Le dijo intentando contenerlo, pero no fue necesario hacer nada más porque de nuevo Draco cayó en la inconsciencia.

En otra parte del castillo.

-¿Pero porque tuvo que quedarse precisamente ella a cuidarle? -Pregunto notablemente indignado.

-Ya te le explique Potter que Malfoy está delicado de salud y en cuarentena.

-Entonces saque a Hermione de ahí.

-Sabes que a mí tampoco me complace esta situación, pero debes entender que si lo sacamos de aislamiento puede hacerse de esto una epidemia. La señorita Granger por estar en contacto con Malfoy estuvo expuesta al virus y no podemos correr el riesgo.

Harry estaba desesperado por su amiga, mucho era que la directora a pesar de todo lo que le conto no pudiera hacer nada ya que los nombramientos habían sido hechos y no había ninguna razón válida para quitarles el cargo a ningún de los dos premios anuales. Se tuvo que conformar con la promesa que a cualquier tipo ofensa o enfrentamiento retiraría a Malfoy del cargo, pero simplemente ahora estaban atados de manos.

No entendía como se había contagiado **Spattergroit,**ni siquiera entendía del todo que era o en qué consistía esa peligrosa enfermedad o de donde se había contagiado Malfoy, lo que le preocupaba era que es sumamente contagiosa y mortal**,** y Hermione estaba expuesta.

El cómo se había enfermado nunca se sabría al menos no por ninguno de los afectados, y el culpable se llevaría a la tumba el secreto. Lo cierto era que buscaban vengarse de heredero Malfoy al considerarlo responsable de sus males, había hurtado de San Mungo una muestra del hongo que provoca el Spattergroin.


	6. Solos en el Mundo

-6-

Solos en el mundo

Se había quedado dormida sin sentirlo en la sala común de premios anuales, se despertó sobresaltada en la oscuridad cuando un grito le helo la sangre, sudaba frio como en otras ocasiones cuando las pesadillas le perseguían mientras dormían, pero algo era diferente, casi podría jurar que esos gritos no eran producto de sus malos sueños, pero todo había quedado de nuevo sumido en el más absoluto silencio o al menos así había sido hasta que otro grito desgarrador se escucho haciéndole erizar los bellos de su piel.

Levantándose de un solo brinco provocándole un leve mareo, aun vestía el uniforme y de entre sus ropas saco su varita con rapidez, no entendía que pasaba, pero estaba segura de que los grito provenían de la parte arriba.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas haciéndola que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara al igual que su respiración, tenía la piel helada y sus manos temblaban ya fuera por el frio de la madrugada o por el miedo de enfrentarse de nuevo a lo desconocido. Al principio creía que seguía dormida y que era otra de sus tantas pesadillas, pero no era así, lo entendió después de escuchar otro grito aun más fuerte que el anterior.

No lo pensó mas y se encamino con rapidez escaleras arriba, con la varita en alto, sudaba copiosamente a pesar del frio, inspecciono su propia habitación pero estaba vacía, por lo que los gritos debían provenir de la habitación de Malfoy.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar despacio intentando no hacer ningún ruido que la delatara, después empujo la puerta con fuerza y entro con rapidez buscando el origen de los gritos, pero no encontró nada.

-Lumus. -Invoco y la punta de su varita alumbro la habitación decorada con los motivos Slytherin.

No encontró nada y por un momento pensó que ni siquiera Malfoy estaba presente, pues los gritos lo hubieran despertado o incluso la manera abrupta en la que había entrado en su habitación hubiera propiciado que este la insultara por invadir de esa manera su espacio.

Noto entonces que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y el aire helado entraba con fuerza haciéndola temblar aun mas, por lo que se acerco para cerrarla, miro por unos instantes por los cristales y un nuevo grito la sobresalto, giro tan rápido que tiro con el brusco movimiento un portarretrato y entonces lo vio.

La habitación no estaba vacía, en la cama estaba Malfoy aparentemente dormido o inconsciente, el era quien gritaba. Se acerco un poco vencida por la curiosidad y de inmediato noto que no estaba nada bien.

Con solo un movimiento de varita encendió un par de velas para verlo mejor y palideció al encontrarse con aquella imagen. No sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero recordaba haber leído un libro de historia de la magia donde detallaban una de las más grandes epidemias del mundo mágico que casi extermina ciudades completas, en ese libro se detallaban los síntomas, al igual que la apariencia de los enfermos que se multiplicaron en cuestión de horas.

El Spattergroin era una enfermedad demasiado agresiva que se presentaba mediante lesiones en la piel, dándole un aspecto de quemadura, se caracterizaba también por producir llagas y temperaturas tan altas que provocaban convulsiones en los enfermos y en la mayoría de los casos desembocaba en una muerte prematura.

Esperaba equivocarse, pero estaba casi segura que se trataba de esa terrible enfermedad, lo que no comprendía era de qué manera se había contagiado pues era bien sabido que ese tipo de virus era ocasionada por un hongo que no existía por esos lugares, incluso casi se habia exterminado y solo existían algunas muestras para su investigación en el Ministerio de Magia y en San Mungo.

Pero no era tiempo para averiguar ese tipo de cosas, sabía que si en verdad Malfoy se había contagiado de Spattergroin tenía muy poco tiempo para intentar salvarle, así como también sabía que tenía que poner un cerco sanitario para evitar que se propagara la enfermedad. Ya era demasiado tarde para protegerse a ella misma pues estaba expuesta desde el momento que atravesó la puerta, solo confiaba que las vacunas que se había puesto hacia un año atrás mientras buscaban los horrocruxes le protegieran un poco, aunque no tenía la seguridad de que así fuera.

Mando un patronus a la Directora Mcgonagall y a Madame Pomfrey para que acudiera lo más pronto posible, y mientras llegaban había aislado todo el lugar creando en las una capa de protección similar a una burbuja. Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron tocaron a la puerta de la torre, Hermione les abrio pero no pudieron entrar una delgada capa les separaba.

-¿Que ocurre señorita Granger? -Pregunto alarmada la directora enfundada en su bata cuabrada.

-Lamente despertarlas de esta manera pero parece que Malfoy se a contagiado de Spattergroin.

-Eso no puede ser posible. -Exclamo Pomfrey.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo pero tiene todos los síntomas, llagas en la piel como quemaduras, el color es verdoso, tiene fiebre muy alta y delira, esta inconsciente y no parece reaccionar con nada, me preocupa que empiece a convulsionar.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? -Dijo llevándose las manos a pecho en señal de desaliento.

-No lo se, pero algo se tiene que hacer antes de que entre en Shock, por lo pronto traeré medicamente para bajar la fiebre y pomada para las afecciones en la piel y tendremos que informar a San Mungo, el Spattergroin es algo sumamente delicado.

-Por lo pronto aislé toda la torre, y solo podrán entrar con medidas altas de seguridad para evitar que se propague.

-Usted corre riesgos Señorita. -Dijo preocupada la directora.

-El año pasado los chicos y yo nos pusimos algunas vacunas debido a nuestros viajes para evitar algunas enfermedades, no sé si esto me proteja del todo, pero habiendo está en contacto con Malfoy debo estar también en cuarentena.

En efecto se trataba del Spattergroin, Madame Pomfrey lo corroboro, entro protegida con un traje especial y ayudada por Granger realizo las primeras curaciones, debían bajarle la fiebre y para tal efecto le dieron de beber algunas pociones, pero la temperatura no cedía completamente por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a paños húmedos.

San Mungo mando a un par de especialista en el tema solo para tomar las medidas precautorias correspondientes, no lo podían trasladar al hospital debido a lo delicado que se encontraba, y nadie podría salir o entrar de la torre, incluso a Pomfrey se le negó el acceso tomando en cuenta de que Granger no había desarrollado síntomas de la enfermedad y esta podía hacerse cargo del enfermo. Solo quedaba esperar, nada más se podía hacer para ayudarle a Draco, quien seguía inconsciente y a merced de las altas temperaturas.

Fue entonces que la Gryffindor se entero que Malfoy al igual que ella no tenían familiares vivos que se hicieran cargo de sus cuidados o estuvieran al pendiente de su salud, estaban solos en el mundo, lo que la hizo sentir un poco de empatía por el rubio platinado. No protesto cuando se le indico que ella estaría a cargo de sus cuidados, después de todo quizás era lo único en mucho tiempo que lograba mantenerla enfocada en algo que no fueran sus propias miserias.

Malfoy se movió un poco al día siguiente, seguía con la temperatura elevada y abrio un poco los ojos, no logro moverse y débilmente intento apartar la mano de Granger que verificaba su temperatura.

-Calmate. -Le pidió pero de inmediato callo de nuevo inconsciente.

Temblaba con fuerza y sudaba frio, la castaña se alarmo porque la temperatura lejos de bajar iba en aumento y si no lograba recularla empezaría a convulsionarse. Lo hizo levitar y lo metió en la tina con agua helada con todo y ropa, no había tiempo de ser delicada, al contacto con el agua Malfoy comenzó a temblar en espasmos mas violentos, Hermione sujetaba su cabeza para que no se golpeara, y por cruel que suene lo dejo un buen rato esperando que la fiebre cediera. El muchacho gritaba de dolor al sentir el agua entumeciendo su piel, era como si miles de cuchillos le rasgaran la piel, un dolor atroz lo atravesaba, pero estaba demasiado débil para resistirse, solo gritaba y se agitaba con violencia.

Después de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos a ambos, lo saco del agua aun levitando y lo seco con un hechizo para no tener que quitarle la ropa mojada, le acostó de nuevo cubriéndolo con las sabanas, la fiebre había cedido y suspiro con alivio.

Una semana había pasado y el rubio no despertaba, deliraba contantemente presa de la fiebre y las pesadillas. La castaña hubiera preferido no escuchar nada de esas palabras dicha estre sueños cuando era víctima de tormentosos sueños.

Pedía perdón a grito y que pararan los tormentos, nunca le había escuchado a ese chico engreído y petulante disculparse con nadie por nada y ahora que escuchaba la manera en la que suplicaba un perdón le parecía algo tan fuerte que le hacía estremecerse. Incluso lloraba en sueños, y de no haberlo presenciado ella misma hubiera jurado que Malfoy no era capaz de llorar, incluso a veces había pensado que ese muchacho no era capas de tener algún sentimiento bueno. Y ahora se encontraba a un lado de su cama cuidándolo, y escuchando sin querer sus atormentados gritos, sus suplicas, su lastimero llanto y sus palabras entrecortados donde llamaba a su madre muerta y de manera inexplicable le dolía y se avergonzaba por haberlo juzgado tan duramente, después de todo y a pesar de lo que alguna vez había sido, era un humano atormentado y tan solo como ella.


	7. No lo Merezco

-7-

No lo Merezco

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sus parpados estaban pesados y se le dificultaba incluso respirar, intento moverse pero desistió cuando el dolor se comenzó a expandir por su cuerpo por cada extensión nerviosa de su piel, y ardía como si se estuviera quemándose en vida, un quejido se escapo entre sus labios, mismo que se agudizo cuando ese sonido rasgo su garganta

Todavía no podía enfocar su vista, todo a su alrededor era borroso y confuso, su mente aturdida le impedía reconocer donde se encontraba, nada tenía sentido o forma en su entorno, solo podía sentir el dolor agudo incrustándose en su piel como brazas ardientes que le consumían en una agonía interminable.

Un agudo quejido salió de nuevo por de su boca y de inmediato sintió como se hundía un costado de la cama donde estaba recostado, después solo una presión sobre su frente y frio, un frio expandirse por su piel dándole un poco de calma, parando un poco ese ardor que quemaba y atravesaba cada poro de su piel.

Cerro de nuevo sus ojos abatido y exhausto después de tal suplicio, pero estaba consciente de la oleada fresca que comenzaba a expandirse por la extensión de su piel calmando y acallando ese ardor, primero en su rostro para después avanzar por su cuello y hombros, sintió un alivio infinito cuando llego a su pecho y a sus brazos, se entrego a esa sensación placentera, a la suavidad de un tacto que marchaba con extrema lentitud sobre cada parte de su ser. Ni siquiera se preocupo cuando esa sensación de bienestar se extendió mas, hasta incluso tocar zonas prohibidas.

No abrió los ojos aun cuando sintió como le daban a beber algo sumamente amargo, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para protestar, pero beberlo le ayudo a recobrar un poco de las fuerza perdidas, solo lo suficiente para que sus parpados no fueran tan pesados y su nublada vista se despejara un poco.

Quiso hablar, decir algo cuando esa sombra nebulosa que le había impedido ver y entender lo que ocurría se comenzaba a disipar. Pero que decir cuando no entendía que pasaba, no conocía la razón por la que tenía un sueño como ese, porque estaba convencido que era un sueño, no podría ser otra cosa, o quizás era que lo que había bebido lo trastorno tanto que le había hecho perder la poco cordura que le quedaba.

La veía mover los labios pero no escuchaba nada, solo un zumbido molesto en sus oídos y nada más, ella pareció entender que no la escuchaba por lo que dejo de hablar. No había en su rostro ningún atisbo de emoción, se mantenía seria mientras movía afanosamente una serie de frascos que estaba colocados de manera meticulosa sobre la mesa de noche y vertía un poco de aquellos fluidos de colores sobre un tazón hasta formar una solución en la que sumergió un paño.

Hasta entonces fijo su vista en los ojos grises del rubio, ya no intentaba explicarle con palabras nada ya que sabía que no la escuchaba, ahora solo lo miraba con tranquilidad intentando hacerle saber que bebía seguir con su labor y necesitaba su permiso. Hermione era consciente que Malfoy no podría resistirse pero también compendia que no era correcto forzar las cosas al aprovecharse de lo expuesto que estaba.

Lo miro largamente y el rubio pareció entender sus intenciones, no podía hablar ni moverse sin acrecentar sus dolores físicos, así que solo parpadeo una vez, Hermione asistió con la cabeza entendiendo que le daba permiso.

Con el paño impregnado de esa solución acuosa reanudo las curaciones sobre la lastimada piel pálida del rubio, comenzó de nuevo por el rostro dando pequeños toquecitos para humedecer cada porción de piel. Era una tarea delicada y debía tener sumo cuidado para no lastimar aun más de lo que estaba, siguió por su cuello y bajo aun más por su pecho hasta la cintura antes de regresar a los hombros y la extensión de sus brazos.

Se levanto de la cama sin soltar el tazón aun lleno de poción y el paño sujeto en la otra mano, y con el mismo cuidado siguió con el proceso de embadurnarlo también de los pies, piernas y muslos.

Hasta entonces Malfoy cayó en la cuenta que solo estaba vestido con unos ligeros bóxer que se ceñían a sus afiladas caderas cubriendo sus partes intimas. Si no estuviera tan débil y pálido por la enfermedad hubiera enrojecido de la vergüenza y la humillación.

Cuando hubo terminado dejo el paño sobre el tazón, cubrió al chico con una sabana hasta los hombros y se fue a sentar a una silla frente a la ventana, tomando un libro que descansaba sobre su asiento.

Draco seguía sin creer lo que ocurría, ya dudaba que eso fuera un sueño, pero aun no entendía que era lo que había pasado, no recordaba nada que no fuera haber regresado a su habitación después de encontrarse a Granger frente a la chimenea y sentí esa amargura que le daba haber hecho de su vida un infierno.

Pero de esa noche ya había pasado once días, en los que la castaña había fungido como su enfermera personal. La devoción con la que lo atendía era mucha, no le importo tener que desvestirlo comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, no podía meterlo a bañar a la tina debido a las lesiones en la piel, pero cada día sin falta limpiaba mediante una esponja y agua especialmente preparada para dicho fin cada parte del cuerpo de Malfoy para dejarlo limpio antes de efectuar las curaciones.

Hermione no leía en realidad, solo fijaba sus ojos en las páginas amarillas, se sabía de memoria todas las historias, pero le tenía un especial aprecio a ese libro de pastas maltratadas que casi se desprendían y que había recibido de herencia. Suspiro al recordar al longevo director de blanca y larga barba, sus ojos azules oculto bajo sus lentes de media luna que apenas se sostenían es esa nariz torcida a la derecha, pero como olvidar al gran Albus Dumbledore y esa mirada que traspasaba el alma, como no tener presente su sentido tan peculiar del humor y esa sonrisa afable que siempre mostraba cierto toque de amabilidad e inteligencia oculta en un aire de locura.

Acariciaba las pastas de ese libro con devoción recordando que esa era la prueba de que su siempre lógica mente le había hecho dudar de la realidad que encerraba la fabula de los tres hermanos y las reliquias que la muerte les había entregado. Esos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos, tan distantes y nublados como si hubieran pasado ya largos años y no solo algunos meses.

Suspiro con tristeza y cerro el libro abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, lo único que no la dejaba perderse en esa ilusión de que guerra era algo tan lejano era el dolor que no la dejaba vivir.

Hasta entonces sintió la mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella, no sabía cómo interpretar la forma en que la observaba, pero podía denotar un poco de desconcierto, era muy probable que quisiera saber que le había pasado y por qué se encontraba en ese estado deplorable.

El zumbido en los oídos del chico se mantenía intermitente, era molesto pero no podía hacer nada al respecto estando como estaba. Observaba fijamente a Hermione sentada en su silla y abrazando un libro, la notaba triste, ausente la añoranza en sus ojos era palpable como el sufrimiento.

Sus ojos se conectaron un segunda y la vio levantarse de la silla, dejando con cuidado el libro en el asiento libre y caminando hacia él, el corazón del blondo comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver como tomaba su varita y le apuntaba directo a la cara, hubiera deseado que lo matara en ese instante para ya no sentir nada, pero ella tenía unos planes muy distintos.

Una luz dorada salió de la punta de la varita de la castaña y entro por uno de los oídos de Malfoy y salió por el otro antes de desaparecer en el aire. El rubio escucho un plop y el zumbido desapareció.

-Ya puedes escucharme. -Le pregunto sentándose a un lado de la cama para cambiar el paño que descansaba en su frente.

Intento hablar, pero apenas consiguió que sus labios temblaban un poco al querer articular una simple palabra.

-No te esfuerces. -Indico. -No necesitas contestarme, solo quería comprobar que ya me escuchabas, supongo que quieres saber qué es lo que te paso. -coloco el paño húmedo sobre la frente y lo miro a los ojos para ver como parpadeaba un par de veces en señala de aceptación.

-Bueno aun no sabemos cómo pero te contagiaste de Spattergroin, estamos aislados en la torre, estuviste muy delicado durante varios días, por eso aun ahora no puedes moverte, debes de sentir ardor y escozor por todo tu cuerpo, eso es debido a las lesiones y llagas que ocasiona la enfermedad, que hayas reaccionado es un gran avance, pero la fiebre aun no sede por completo lo cual todavía es un riesgo. El ministerio está haciendo investigaciones para determinar la fuente de tu contagio ya que es una enfermedad delicada, sumamente contagiosa y que solo se contrae por estar expuesto a un hongo que se supone está controlado, por lo que creo esto fue un atentado directo en tu contra.

Tomo una pequeña toalla seca y limpia un par de gotas de agua de sudor que resbalaban por el rostro de Malfoy.

-Trata de descansar. -Le pidió al ver la angustia en los ojos grises de Draco. -¿Quieres que te de una poción para dormir?

Parpadeo una vez. -Supongo que eso quiere decir que no. -te parece una vez para no y dos para un sí. -Dos veces más cerró y abrió los ojos. -De acuerdo

Con sumo cuidado lo levanto un poco para colocar una almohada bajo su espalda para enderezarlo un poco y a pesar de la delicadeza empleada por Hermione, Draco se quejo un poco con el movimiento, su cuerpo estaba engarrotado por la falta de movimiento.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo

En esa posición Draco podía ver la piel de sus manos que descansaban a sus costados, las lesiones no se veían nada bien y seguramente dejarían cicatrices. La Gryffindor parecía adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, dudo mucho que te queden marcas en la piel, al menos no tan notorias, por eso hay que mantener hidratadas las lesiones para evitar que cicatrices de mala manera, la fiebre empieza a ceder, ¿Quieres que te deje un momento a solas? De acuerdo en un rato mas regreso a ver para darte las pociones que te toca, voy a mandar un patronus para avisar a McGonagall que ya despertaste.

Coloco en una charola, algunos paños sucios y tazones, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Draco seguía consternado por su situación, tampoco entendía de qué manera se había contagiado de Spattergroin, pero se sentía tan humillado de depender de esa manera de otra persona y mas considerando que se trataba de Granger, a la chica que le había hecho pasar por un infierno con sus insultos, maltratos y humillaciones.

Los remordimientos lo carcomían aun más que antes, estaba agradecido pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no merecía en lo mas mínimo que alguien se ocupara de el, mucho menos esa Gryffindor, por eso le había pedido estar solo, verla acrecentaba su vergüenza.


	8. Dos Opciones

-8-

Dos Opciones

McGonagall suspiro con alivio cuando fue informada de que por fin Malfoy había despertado, aunque su estado seguía siendo delicado y tardaría bastante más tiempo para estar completamente fuera de peligro ara un consuelo saber que estaba un poco mejor.

Solo en su habitación, imposibilitado para moverse se sentía agobiado, avergonzado de depender de Granger, humillado y expuesto al resultar solo una carga, no ayudaba mucho no poder moverse. Fueron todos esos sentimientos lo que lo llevaron a soportar el dolor cuando intento de nuevo moverse. Fue un intento vano pues no consiguió mas que mover levemente el cuello y los dedos de sus manos y a pesar de ser tan poco su logro el dolor le cobro caro.

Apretó los dientes cuando su piel lastimada se estiro y abrió como si fuera de papel, dejando la piel en carne viva, al menos movimiento la frágil y lastimada piel se partía y desquebrajaba, una nueva oleada de calor comenzó a azotarlo sin piedad y deseo con todas sus fuerzas morirse de una buena vez para dejar de sentir esa intensa quemazón en todo su cuerpo.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse conforme su temperatura corporal aumentaba gradualmente, de nuevo la fiebre estaba causando estragos.

Hermione subía de nuevo las escaleras de regreso a la habitación del blondo, toco la puerta por cortesía pues sabía que no podía concederle el paso debido a que todavía no podía hablar. A penas entro se dio cuenta que en su corta ausencia Draco había empeorado.

-No debiste. -Le reprendió entendiendo que su piel estaba agrietada por el intento de moverse. Checo su temperatura, se había elevado un par de grados.

El muchacho hubiera llorado de haber podido era demasiado para sus fuerzas encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de esa Gryffindor, ahora más que nunca se sentía más ruin y despreciable, como podía ser que ella pudiera sentir compasión por un monstro como él. No merecía su devoción al curar de nuevo sus heridas, hubiera sido mejor que dejara sus delicadezas y lo lastimara, que se aprovechara de que no se podía defender y le cobrara con torturas sus bajezas.

Su mirada angustiada era como látigos golpeándole, dolía mil veces más que su carne expuesta, no toleraba que lo mirara de esa manera, no lo merecía, cerró los ojos para dejar de ver su semblante lleno de preocupación, apretaba los dientes con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y perdió el conocimiento no sin antes ser consciente de los suaves movimientos de Granger y sus palabras.

-Todo estará bien, debes calmarte. -Le pedía mientras sin perder el tiempo trataba de bajar de nuevo la fiebre y limpiaba la piel para hacer nuevas aplicaciones de ungüentos para cerrar las heridas.

Estaba exhausta, no había dormido mucho en varias noches velando el sueño de Malfoy, ni siquiera había abandonado esa habitación desde que lo encontrara aquella fría madrugada con fiebre y gritando entre lo que seguramente debían ser terribles pesadillas. El sueño la vencía sentada en esa silla frente a la ventana, o cuando tenía un poco de más suerte en el sillón verde al otro lado de la habitación, pero de alguna manera estaba agradecida porque era tanto el cansancio acumulado que sus propios malos sueños no la alcanzaban, quizás porque no conseguía dormir profundamente temiendo que el estado del rubio empeorara.

Mantener ocupada le había ayudado de gran manera para no pensar, para no recordar sus propios sufrimientos, trataba a toda costa mantenerse enfocada en los cuidados del rubio, sabía que su vida estaba en sus manos y pendía de un hilo demasiado frágil.

Algunas veces cuando los sueños del Slytherin no eran demasiado agitados y se mantenía tranquilo lo observaba, aun podía encontrar esas facciones finas a pesar de las lesiones de su piel, se asombro al descubrir lo frágil que parecía ahora cuando en el pasado nunca se hubiera atrevido a considerarlo débil. Pero verlo recostado en esa cama, abatido por la enfermedad le había permitido descubrir la humanidad de ese muchacho, antes difícilmente hubiera creído que alguien que se vanagloriaba por tenerlos todo y que se atrevía a empequeñecer y humillar a los demás, ahora simplemente estuviera como cualquier mortal tendido en una cama ante la incertidumbre si abriría una vez más sus ojos.

Pensaba que en esa situación de nada le serbia todo el oro de sus arcas, los títulos, su conocido apellido, el poder de una familia que había pertenecido a la más alta aristocracia, ahora estaba a merced de la muerte y ni el dinero, el poder o el renombre hacían ningún tipo de diferencia llegada la hora.

De una extraña manera sentía que si alguien podría entender sus pesares seria precisamente ese chico que se mantenía en la cuerda floja, porque sin importar que pertenecieran a mundos tan distintos ambos llevaban cargas demasiado pesadas que la mayoría de las personas jamás entendería.

Hermione era demasiado inteligente no le llevo demasiado tiempo deducir el significado de los delirios y pesadillas de Draco, quizás en otra situación se hubiera perturbado por escuchar esas confesiones involuntarias, pero justo ahora no se sentía capaz de ofuscarse por algo como eso, porque en resumidas cuentas Draco Malfoy jamás había matado a nadie y ella no podía decir los mismo, además el parecía arrepentido por sus errores pasados y a ella todavía no llegaba ese sentimiento.

Le llevo varias horas bajar la fiebre y hacer la curaciones, le dio a beber algunas pociones con sumo cuidado y cuando termino se fue a sentar al sillón verde y tan cansada como estaba se quedo dormida sin sentirlo.

Un día mas estaba comenzando, los rayos se colaban por la ventana, Hermione se estiro y bostezo un par de veces ante la mirada atenta de un par de ojos grises. Se levanto aun con pereza para iniciar con su rutina, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Malfoy estaba despierto.

Con atención la vio sentarse en una orilla de la cama y tomar de la mesa un par de frascos, vertiendo un poco de su contenido en un pequeño vaso de cristal, fue hasta entonces que se disponía a darle a beber esa solución que reparo en que tenia los ojos abiertos.

-Perdón. -Se disculpo.-No había notado que estabas despierto, necesitas tomar tu medicina, posiblemente con esto tu garganta se relaje un poco y puedas comenzar a hablar de nuevo. -Parpadeo dos veces. -De acuerdo. -Le dijo y lo enderezo un poco para darle de beber ese líquido que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

Se lo tomo todo con cierto asco.

-Necesito limpiarte para poder curarte. -Le indico. -Voy a preparar el agua y ahora regreso.

Era seguro que de no estar tan débil como estaba hubiera brincado ante tal declaración, además de que estaría rojo de la vergüenza. Hermione lo noto y eso la hizo enrojecer también a ella, era más fácil cumplir con sus deberes mientras estaba inconsciente, despierto era demasiado incomodo, pero sabia no que había remedio.

-Ahora regreso. -Dijo levantándose pero antes de salir se giro para verlo. -No te muevas, puedes lastimarte, si lo haces tendré que inmovilizarte y supongo que no te será agradable. -No pretendía amenazarlo pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Unos ojos grises chispearon con indignación, lo que fue muy notorio. -Lo siento en verdad, pero te prometo que si colaboras hoy mismo iniciaremos con el tratamiento necesario para que adquieras movilidad sin que tu piel se lesione.

Esas palabras solo lo calmaron un poco.

Cuando Hermione regreso llevaba un par de toallas, una gran bandeja con agua y una esponja. El agua estaba preparada con sales curativas.

-Necesito levantarte. -Le informo retirando la sabana que lo cubría y lo hizo levitar procurando no verlo a los ojos temiendo encontrar resistencia o algo más en esos ojos fríos.

Mientras lo hacía levitar coloco una gran toalla bajo su cuerpo, después lo hizo bajar con sumo cuidado, cuando todo estuvo preparado comenzó a lavarlo sumergiendo la esponja en el agua y frotando suavemente la piel pálida del rubio para retirar los residuos de las pociones, así como los restos de piel muerta que se habían desprendido dejando a su paso la piel nueva recuperada.

Draco podía sentir el cuidado que empleaba la chica para limpiarlo, no sentía dolor pues era muy delicada al hacerlo, pero seguía avergonzado y desviaba su mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a los ojos de Granger. Cerró los ojos al sentirlos nublados, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero se obligo a controlarse, trataba de no pensar a quien pertenecían las suaves manos que lo cuidaban.

El cálido liquido mojaba su piel y la limpiaba en suaves movimientos, a penas sentía esos toques dados, no abrió mas los ojos hasta que escucho de nuevo la vos de Granger.

-Termine, voy a levantarte un poco para retirar la toalla y cambiar de sabanas para que estés mas cómodo. -Así lo hizo con un hechizo lo hizo levitar de nuevo mientras con otro retiraba las sabanas y ponía una nuevas.

Lo acomodo de nuevo sobre la cama, cuando Malfoy abrió los ojos, Hermione ya estaba de nuevo sentada a su lado para iniciar con sus curaciones.

-Madame Pomfrey me indico que con este ungüento recuperaras la elasticidad de tu piel, así no se agrietara cuando te muevas. -Le dijo mientras la untada sobre la piel. -Deberías intentar hablar, posiblemente te duela un poco la garganta.

En efecto el rubio ya podía hablar, pero no tenía mucho que decir por lo que había seguido en silencio. Hermione lo comprendió por lo que no lo presiono más para que hablara.

Cuando termino el chico tenía mucho mejor aspecto, las laceraciones en su piel estaban mucho mejor, algunas ya habían sanado por completo, pero otras se mantenían aun en todo verdoso.

-Voy por el desayuno, me indicaron que ya que despertaste es bueno que te alimentes de algo más que pociones revitalizadoras y vitamínicas.

Cuando se quedo de nuevo solo se sintió aliviado, era un martirio estar en esa situación, hubiera preferido que lo dejara morir antes de ser un estorbo, era demasiado humillante para alguien tan arrogante y orgulloso como lo era él.

Granger regreso con una charola con comida que coloco primero en una mesita cercana, ayudo al chico a enderezarse hasta casi estar sentado por completo.

-Es sopa-indico acomodando las almohadas.

Sentándose de a su lado coloco la charola sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a acercar una cuchara con sopa a la boca de Malfoy, pero este se negó.

-No quiero. -Dijo con voz enronquecida.

-Debes de comer. -Pidió

-Déjame en paz.

-Debes comer si quieres recuperarte.

-Y quien dijo que quiero recuperarme. -Reto

-Entiendo cómo te sientes pero debes hacer un esfuerzo por…

Le interrumpió. -Tú no sabes nada, no necesito de tu maldita lastima ni de tus cuidados. Alguien como tú que puede sabes de mi vida.

De no ser porque en esos momentos aun se encontraba débil para moverse hubiera lanzado todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, sabía que no era culpa de Granger sentirse así, pero no quería que se ocupara de él, eso solo acrecentaba sus propios fantasmas.

-Si tengo que obligarte no dudes que lo hare. -Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. -Si quieres morirte no seré yo quien te facilite las cosas, así que si planeas hacer alguna estupidez solo te digo que no será mientras estés bajo mi cargo. Así que tienes dos opciones ahora, hacer lo que te digo por las buenas o por las malas.

-Eres una desgraciada sangre sucia. -Le insulto indignado por la impotencia, aunque se maldijo internamente en el mismo momento en que salieron las palabras.

-Se que lo soy. -Dijo sin inmutarse y tomo de nuevo la cuchara llena de sopa y la acerco a la boca esperando que la abriera. -Tú decides. -Le volvió a decir esperando su respuesta.

Draco no tuvo otra opción que obedecer. La mirada de la castaña era inexpresiva mientras esperaba que abriera la boca, no parecía enfadada o herida por su insulto, solo completamente resignada, pero lo que le intrigo fue la tristeza y el vacio de sus ojos.


	9. Un Moustro

-9-

Un Moustro

Estaban en silencio, Draco apenas entreabrió los labios para recibir la primera cucharada, pero apretó los dientes, era humillante estar en esa posición, observaba lo que le ofrecía Hermione como si se tratara de veneno y extrañamente eso le consoló al menos por un segundo, pensar en que esa Gryffindor sería capaz de matarle, pero era absurdo, alguien como ella jamás atentaría contra la vida de nadie, ni siquiera con la de un patético ex mortifago fracasado.

Lo observo con ira en sus pupilas, con un profundo resentimiento y desprecio, pero no era dirigido hacia ella, era para el mismo, estaba tan asqueado de si mismo que no podía contener tanta repugnancia y se le escapaba de las manos y salía a través de su mirada cargada de odio, furia y repulsión.

Pero a Hermione no le importara encontrar ese tipo de cosas en los ojos grises de Malfoy, sin importar si iban o no dirigidas en su contra, estaba tan acostumbrada a esas miradas, a ese recordatorio de su estatus de sangre que viniendo de el que no se sentía afectada de ninguna manera.

Y a pesar de no ser capaz de sentir nada, sus palabras retumbaban en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Eres una desgraciada sangre sucia. -Había dicho, y esas palabras no evocaron más que recuerdos que intentaba borrar de su cabeza.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que ese era su verdadero origen, siendo hija de muggles jamás había esperado otra cosa y viniendo de un Malfoy sangre limpia era de esperarse. No le herían sus palabras venenosas hacia ya tanto tiempo que las escuchaba que se había inmunizado ante ellas, no así ahora que no era la misma, no le hacía daño escucharlas de nuevo, pero era quizás esa la primera vez que le llamaban así después de lo ocurrido.

El significado de la sangre había cambiado mucho desde entonces, y solo pensar en su origen era reafirmar su soledad, a sus padres muertos. Por eso el vacio en su mirada y su falta de reacción, ahora solo podía pensar en ellos.

-No vas a comer. -Dijo de repente y su voz se escucho mas ronca de lo que hubiera pensado.

Como respuesta el solo ladeo la cabeza y apretó los dientes con más fuerza. Con toda tranquilidad Hermione dejo la cuchara sobre el plato y tomo su varita, conjuro un hechizo en silencio y Draco no pudo moverse, estaba a completa merced de Granger.

Con suavidad hizo que girara su cara y apretando sus mejillas logro que abriera la boca sin problema. Tomo una servilleta y la coloco en su barbilla mientras que con la otra hacia llegar una cucharada de sopa a la boca del rubio.

No le quedo más remedio que tragar si no quería ahogarse o peor aun terminar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba al estar todo lleno de comida al no poder detenerla.

Hermione fue paciente, se tomo el tiempo necesario para darle cada cucharada, cuando termino limpio sus labios con la servilleta, tuvo la precaución de retirar todo antes de romper con el hechizo sabía lo que se avecinaba en cuanto recuperara su movilidad.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo. -No deberías moverte demasiado si quieres recuperarte pronto, te dejare a solas, pero no hagas tonterías, no desearía tener que inmovilizarte de nuevo.

Con la misma pasividad con la que se había desenvuelto después de escuchar las duras palabras de Draco, salió de la habitación, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta rompió el hechizo liberando al iracundo rubio que soltó un fuerte improperio al sentirse de nuevo amo de su cuerpo.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír sus gritos de rabia, pero no tanto como para ver las lagrimas que escurrían de unos ojos grises.

Le dolía cada parte de su piel al apretar los puños con fuerza, su piel extremadamente sensible se resentía por esa tirantes a la que la sometía mientras cerraba el puño en torno a la sabana que le cubría, giro su rostro con abatimiento cuando comenzó a ceder al dolor y mermo la fuerza de su puño, mas las lagrimas no aflojaron su paso surcando todo su rostro hasta perderse en su barbilla y cuello. Apretaba los dientes para evitar gemir como un crio y aun así desde el interior de su pecho resonaban pequeños ruidos síntomas de un llanto contenido.

Cuanto la odiaba por humillarlo de esa manera, pero cuanto más se odiaba el mismo por lo despreciable que era al insultarla. No sabía si estar agradecido o profundamente molesto por deberle a esa chica su vida, porque sabía muy bien que de no haber sido por ella lo más probable es que no hubiera sobrevivido ni el primer día de enfermedad.

¿Y que había hecho el? Lejos de agradecer por el noble gesto, la había insultado como lo hiciera en el pasado, pero no era solo eso lo que lo corroía internamente en estos momentos era lo que había encatrado en esos ojos acaramelados, algo en su acérrima enemiga había cambiado, algo que no terminaba de comprender, esperaba muchas cosas después de ese insulto, al menos un poco de réplica, eso ciertamente lo hubiera reconfortado al menos un poco, pero no fue asi, por lo contrario le dio la razón ante el insulto.

Estaba cansado de su patética vida, pero no era un tonto para no notar la enfinita tristeza encerrada en esas simples palabras. -Se que lo soy. -Habia dicho, pero habia algo mas en esas cuatro palabras juntas, un trasfondo de una amargura palpable y un vacio tan profundo que era imposible no notarlo.

Sonrió ante el tinte que estaba tomando sus pensamientos. A el que demonios le importaba la absurda actitud de Granger, no estaba preocupado por ella, era solo mera curiosidad darse cuenta que no esperaba ese tipo de reacciones en alguien como ella. Después de todo esa insípida mujer era una heroína, la mejor amiga del elegido, una piedra angular en el triunfo en la guerra y aun así parecía muerta en vida al igual que el.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando llego a ese punto en sus cavilaciones, era un acierto a donde había llegado con su pensamientos, eso era lo extraño en la actitud de la Gryffindor, no actuaba de la manera correcta, no como debería comportarse alguien que ha conseguido todo cuanto se había propuesto, debería estar feliz o al menos satisfecha, pero no encontraba ningún signo de satisfacción en su rostro o en su actitud ausente.

Verla a ella era como verse a sí mismo, y sonrió de nuevo con sarcasmo, lo que pensaba debía estar equivocado, estaba tan aturdido por la enfermedad y tan débil que debía estar deliberando cosas incorrectas. La vida de Hermione era muy diferente a la suya, ella no tendría por qué tener una existencia tan vacía como la suya, por lo que sus conjeturas debían ser erróneas.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba.

Hermione atravesó la puerta con una charola llena de frascos y paños limpios, debía hacer nuevas curaciones. En cuento la vio entrar la escruto con la mirada en busca de algo, de eso que se le estaba escapando y por más que puso atención en cada movimiento que hacía no encontró nada, aparte de ese rostro inexpresivo y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Debo hacer nuevas curaciones. -Dijo ya sentada de nuevo a su lado. -No desearía tener que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Sus miradas se conectaron y permanecieron así por largos segundos, Draco solo giro su rostro a otro lado vencido, sabía que de nada valían sus resistencias, ella era mas fuerte en esos momentos y para ser sincero ella siempre había sido más fuerte que el en más de un sentido.

-Solo hazlo. -Dijo con rencor.

Sin darle tiempo para arrepentirse comenzó con su labor. Hermione también podía percibir el dolor de Malfoy, un dolor que no era físico y que aun así le consumía con agobiante lentitud, el no era dueño de sus acciones en esos momentos debía sentirse más mal por depender de alguien que por la enfermedad en sí.

Cuando hubo terminado coloco todo de nuevo en la charola y le dio a beber pociones revitalizantes y regeneradores musculares, que serian de gran ayuda para comenzar a reactivar la movilidad que había perdido el rubio.

La fiebre subía a momentos, pero no era tan alarmante como había sido en días pasados, aun así Hermione tomo las precauciones necesarias para mantener la temperatura a rayas.

La impotencia se iba acumulando en el pecho de Draco, al percibir el esmero en los cuidados que le proporcionaba Granger, porque si bien mantenía su rostro indiferente cuando la miraba, sus manos suaves eran delicadas y cuidadosas al tocarle para no hacerle daño.

-Debes estar muy feliz. -Dijo de repente.

-¿Feliz por qué?

-Por verme acabado.

-Verte enfermo no es algo gratificante si a eso te refieres.

-No mientas, tú y tus amiguitos deben estar felices de lo patético que soy. -La indignación en Draco iba en aumento.

-No solemos regodearnos por la desgracia ajena Malfoy.

-Solo eres una sangre sucia mentirosa. -Reto mientras le veía a los ojos.

-Soy una sangre sucia, pero no una mentirosa. Y si pretendes que te agreda para hacerte sentir mejor estas equivocado, por mucho que me insultes no conseguirás que te lastime o que conteste a tus agresiones. -Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a Malfoy atónito.

Era verdad que intentaba retarla para sacarla de quicio, para que lo lastimara, pero no esperaba que Granger pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Hermione bajo y dejo todo en la encimera, estaba agotada física y mentalmente después de tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo para dormir. Se quedo dormida sin sentir y a pesar de su cansancio no pudo dormir sin que sus pesadillas se hicieran presentes.

Solo un fuerte ruido logro despertarla y sobresaltado subió corriendo las escaleras. Se encontró la cama de Malfoy vacía y se apresuro a entrar al baño.

Draco se mantenía de pie gracias a que estaba su espalda apoyada completamente en la pared y su mano temblorosa se sujetaba a duras penas del lavamanos, el espejo frente a él estaba roto y su rostro estaba completamente descompuesto ante la vista de su propio reflejo.

Ahora no solo se sentía como un moustro, ahora también tenia el aspecto aterrador de uno. Sus ojos grises estaban sumamente abiertos y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le retumbaba en sus oídos, no escuchaba las palabras de Hermione que había entrado a tropel por la puerta y que ahora le ayudaba a sostenerse de pie.

No podía hacer otra cosa que ver su rostro desfigurado por las laceraciones, el aspecto verdoso y repulsivo de toda su piel, sus rasgos antes hermosos ahora resultaba repulsivos, sin más fuerzas para mantenerse de pie se dejo caer. Ahora era en el sentido estricto de la palabra completamente un moustro.

-Calma. -Le pedía Hermione sujetándolo para que no se lastimara y no le quedo de otra que abrazarlo de la cintura cuando este ya iba cayendo contra el piso para que no se golpeara.


	10. ¡Esta es mi Vida Perfecta!

-10-

¿Esta es mi vida perfecta?

En el piso del baño se derrumbo al ver esa repulsiva imagen en el espejo, se resistía a creer que ese reflejo fuera el suyo, pero era real, ese era su aspecto, su verdadero aspecto aquel que al ojo de buen observador había estado oculto y que ahora por azares del destino salió a flote. Antes era hermoso, su vanidad era palpable en todos los aspectos de su vida, y ahora esa imagen perfecta de la que estaba orgulloso y de la que se regodeaba se había evaporado, dejando en su lugar un aspecto monstruoso y repulsivo.

La vida le estaba cobrando caro sus errores pasados y aun le faltaba mucho por pagar y los intereses eran demasiado elevados incluso para alguien como él.

Hermione trataba de calmarlo, pero parecía una labor imposible, parecía que Malfoy estaba en shock y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba a su lado sosteniéndolo. Si tan solo tuviera su varita, pensó, pero al subir tan rápido se le olvido sobre la encimera y a pesar de que Draco era delgado estaba demasiado pesado para moverlo si este no colaboraba. Pensó entonces en dejarlo un momento solo para ir en busca de su varita, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse tomo su mano. Fue un movimiento involuntario, quizás el Slytherin necesitaba cogerse de algo para no perderse en el abismo de sus propios miedos o tal vez inconscientemente no la soltó porque era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Sin más que hacer se quedo a su lado, sentada en el piso frio del baño, solo esperando a que se calmara para poderlo ayudar a regresar a la cama, le preocupaba que algunas lesiones en la piel se habían abierto al sujetarlo para que no cayera, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada más que sostener su cabeza sobre su regazo intentando calmarlo y apretar con firmeza su mano buscando tranquilizarlo.

Como pudo jalo una toalla con su mano libre y lo cubrió, el rubio solo llevaba sus ligeros bóxer y comenzaba a temblar de frio.

Las horas corrían, estaban en penumbras cuando Draco comenzó a moverse por fin después de que parecía que estaba muerto por lo inmóvil que permanecía. No dijo nada cuando comenzó a incorporarse, soltó la mano de Hermione como si esta quemara al tacto, ella no dijo nada se limito a levantarse y ayudarle a caminar de vuelta a su cama.

Lo dejo con cuidado cubriéndolo con la sabana para que entrara en calor y se apresuro a salir para ir por lo necesario para curarle las heridas que se habían abierto de nuevo. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras, solo la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana le permitía ver un poco, pero la pálida luz le daba a Malfoy un aspecto enfermo y deprimente, muerto en vida, así se veía y así era como se sentía.

Con su varita Hermione encendió algunas velas y acomodo la charola que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa de noche y retiro la sabana, la cual se pegaba a la piel lesionada del rubio. Lo primero que hizo fue lavar con cuidado toda la piel, borrando todo rastro de sangre para evitar infecciones. Cuando termino tomo un pequeño mortero, donde coloco una especia de corteza tostada y comenzó a machacarla, vertiendo un poco de agua hasta formar una pasta espesa.

El silencio era abrumador sabía que Malfoy estaba despierto a pesar de tener los ojos firmemente cerrados, lo sabía por la tención acumulada en su cuerpo y la respiración acelerada que hacía que subiera y bajara su pecho con cada exhalación.

Por primera vez el silencio le resultaba sumamente incomodo a Hermione, pero no sabía que decir para reconfortar un poco al abatido Slytherin, y sin más ideas hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-El Tepezcohuite o Tepescohuite es conocido tradicionalmente como "árbol de la piel".  
La corteza tostada del tepezcohuite fue usada por los mayas para el tratamiento de las lesiones cutáneas, y en esa región todavía sigue siendo empleada por su particular eficacia en el tratamiento de quemaduras. Sus propiedades antiinflamatorias, antibacterianas, anestésicas y regenerativas de la epidermis le valieron el sobrenombre de 'planta milagrosa'. -Recito como si se tratara de una biblioteca viviente.

Draco abrió los ojos aturdido y desconcertado, hubiera creído que Hermione le interrogaría sobre lo ocurrido o que se burlaría por la crisis nerviosa que había sufrido, sin embargo, ahí estaba sentada a un lado de su cama preparando no se qué cosas y hablándole sobre las propiedades de algún tipo de corteza que estaba utilizando. La observo con aprensión intentando encontrar algo oculto en sus palabras o quizás esperando que de un momento a otro comenzara a estallar en carcajadas.

-Es originaria de México, aunque también se puede encontrar en algunas zonas de Brasil, tiene además propiedades únicas para la regeneración y cicatrización de la piel. -Continuo hablando mientras seguía machacando la corteza.

-Pretendes que crea que eso me ayudara a no parecer un monstruo. -Hablo con voz estrangulada para después girar su cabeza para evitar la mirada de la castaña.

-Confió en que te ayudara. -Con cuidado hizo que girara su rostro para que la viera. -Entiendo cómo te sientes pero…

-Tú no entiendes nada. -Grito interrumpiéndola y con un manotazo alejo la mano que mantenía sobre su barbilla, sus pupilas grises brillaban de indignación. -No necesito de tu compasión ni de tu ayuda. Que puede entender alguien como tu…

-Una sangre sucia como yo. -completo herida.

Draco no se detuvo a confirmarlo continua hablando, escupiendo todo el rencor que llevaba acumulado y que sentía que lo estaba ahogando. -Tu vida es perfecta. -Acuso. -Eres del bando de los buenos, de los que ganaron, ¿Qué puedes saber tu de cómo me siento? Si tu vida está muy lejos de ser el infierno que es la mía.

Hermione trago saliva con dificultad pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta, sus manos habían dejado de moverse y ahora solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, lo veía a los ojos y podía verse reflejada en sus pupilas aceradas.

-Tu vida es perfecta. -Repitió de nuevo. -Eres la mejor amiga del elegido, la gloria y fama te cubren, ahora mírame, ve lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido, soy solo escoria, no pretendas que me entiendes, lo menos que necesito es tu patética compasión. -Abatido aparto la mirada girando su rostro.

Hermione lo tomo de nuevo por la barbilla esta vez sin cuidado alguno, no le importa lastimarlo con la presión de sus dedos sobre su sensible piel, pero el rubio no se quejo y se topo con los ojos de caramelo fundido de la Gryffindor y se sobresalto al encontrar lagrimas acumuladas en ellos que se negaban a salir por completo.

-Tú eres el que no sabe de qué habla ¿Mi vida perfecta? -Interrogo temblando y presionando aun la piel de Malfoy. -Torturaron a mis padres hasta dejarlos moribundos, yo los vi morir, ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de haberme despedido, ni siquiera se acordaban de quién era yo, murieron sin saber que tenían una hija. ¿Esa es mi vida perfecta? Esa guerra me arrebato tanto o más que a ti, sin importar a que bando pertenecía. -Lo soltó de repente y se levanto dejando en la mesa lo que llevaba entre las manos.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por la habitación como si intentara decir palabras que se negaban a salir de su garganta. Se paró de repente en una esquina de la habitación, escondida en las sombras pues la luz de las velas no alumbraba ese rincón y cobijada por esa oscuridad tomo aire para hablar por fin.

-Te atormenta haber presenciado la muerte de inocente y no hacer nada, torturaste y lastimaste a muchos. -Dijo lentamente con voz entrecortada y Draco al escucharla abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intento incorporarse. -Pero jamás mataste a nadie. -No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Draco abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

-Yo si mate. -Susurro y las palabras sonaron frías.

Dio un paso y la luz ilumino el rostro pálido de la castaña, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y duros ante el recuerdo de la invocación de la maldición acecina.

-Yo levante mi varita y cegué una vida por venganza. ¿Aun crees que mi vida es perfecta? ¿Todavía crees que no te entiendo? -Pregunto y tomo de nuevo el mortero antes de sentarse a continuar con la preparación de la pasta para curar a Malfoy.

El corazón del rubio estaba acelerado, escuchar la confesión de Hermione lo dejo anonadado, no podía creer que esa mujer que tenía delante, la perfecta Granger hubiera sido capaz de matar a alguien, pero no mentía, vio en sus ojos la sombra de la muerte cuando hablaba, estaban nublados por las lagrimas pero no dejo escapar ninguna.

Malfoy acababa de comprender por fin la actitud de Granger, esa empatía que sentía cuando la observaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida y con una tristeza y dolor tan palpable que apenas podía tolerarse, así se sentía él.

-Lo siento. -Dijo apenas en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Yo también lo siento. -Contesto Hermione con la mirada apagada mientras comenzaba a colocar la pasta que había creado sobre el rostro del rubio.

Hermione no entendía por qué le había contado todo eso a Malfoy, entre todos a los que le pudo contar de sus penas, el rubio era el menos indicado, pero lo había hecho sin detenerse a pensar, solo exploto ante las acusaciones del chico y no paró hasta confesar su crimen.

Cuando termino recogió todo y salió de la habitación de Draco, necesitaba la soledad de su propia habitación para tranquilizarse un poco y sopesar todo lo ocurrido.


	11. Decir la Verdad Requiere Valor

-11-

Decir la Verdad Requiere Valor

En la soledad de su habitación intentaba aplacar su ansiedad, el silencio la abrumo de repente y la soledad se intensifico en su interior, estaba recostada sobre su cama, había tomado un largo baño intentando en vano relajarse, pero no lo había conseguido, en pijama y con el pelo húmedo esparcido sobre la almohada su mente estaba revuelto y su corazón inquieto.

Cerró los ojos un momento vencida ante los abrumadores sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Desde que abandonara la habitación de Draco las mismas preguntas aparecían sin cesar en su cabeza, sabía que tenía que ir a darle sus medicinas y retirar la pasta de Tepezcohuite que le había aplicado, pero no se atrevía a atravesar esa puerta. Tenía miedo, pero no sabía con certeza a que se debía su temor.

No quiso pensar más, pues de cualquier manera no llegaba a ninguna conclusión para sentirse de esa manera, decidida se levanto de la cama y sin más salió de su habitación para atravesar el corto pasillo que dividía las alcobas.

Toco antes de entrar y abrió la puerta, suspiro aliviada al encontrarse con que Draco dormía. Cerró despacio la puerta a sus espaldas y entro con sigilo haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo, aunque eso sería muy difícil considerando que debía darle un par de pociones y retirar la pasta de su piel, pero lo notaba demasiado cansado y decidió dejarlo dormir un poco mas antes de despertarlo.

Fue entonces a buscar su lugar en esa silla a lado de la ventana, su libro aun permanencia en el asiento, lo tomo para ocupar su lugar y abrazándose a él miro a través del cristal. La noche era tranquila, no se escuchaba ningún ruido solo el tuene respirar acompasado de Malfoy, su mirada lo busco de manera inconsciente.

Dormía, su piel estaba cubierta por una pasta café, su cabello rubio despeino se pegaba en algunos lugares de su rostro, estaba tapado con una sabana, una vela encendida le iluminaba lo suficiente para ver su rostro afligido a pesar del sueño, no había prestado atención en lo delgado que estaba, sus costillas se marcaban a través de la sabanas y su rostro también tenia señales de esa acelerada pérdida de peso.

Lo vio removerse inquieto, probablemente de nuevo las pesadillas lo acechaban, y decidió que ya era tiempo de despertarlo. Suavemente lo movió un poco y fue suficiente para que se despertara un poco agitado por el rumbo que estaba siguiendo sus sueños.

-Debes tomas esto. -Le indico mostro un par de frascos y le ayudo a incorporarse colocando algunas almohadas bajo su espalda para que quedara casi sentado.

Draco no contesto se limito a beber todo lo que la Gryffindor le ofrecía, no tenían un sabor para nada agradable pero aguantando el asco las bebió sin chistar.

-Tengo que retirar la pasta y colocarte estos ungüentos.

La respuesta fue un nuevo silencio, suspiro y comenzó a retirar poco a poco la pasta que cubría la piel pálida del muchacho. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al retirar primero la que cubría su rostro, era maravilloso el cambio en la piel, aun quedaban algunos vestigios de las afecciones en su piel, pero había mejorado muchísimo su aspecto.

El muchacho se asusto al ver los ojos castaños abrirse con sorpresa, pero no quiso preguntar que ocurría después de todo ya era un monstruo que mas podía pasarle ya a esas alturas.

Adivinando sus inquietudes comento Hermione. -Estas mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, tu piel esta sanando de manera satisfactoria y apenas son visible algunas marcas, posiblemente con el uso constante no se notaran.

-Si claro. -Dijo con sarcasmo. -No necesito de tus mentiras para sentirme mejor. -Replico con fastidia de nuevo a la defensiva.

Hermione se limito a callar y a seguir con su tarea. Tenía ya mucha experiencia en esos menesteres por lo que termino rápido de retirar el Tepezcohuite, maravillándose con los resultados, pero sabiendo de antemano la reacción a la defensiva que tendría se reservo sus comentarios.

Tomo un poco de un ungüento verde y se froto las manos para después tomar un brazo del rubio y comenzar a frotar la piel, todas las heridas estaban ya cerradas y solo estaba humectando la piel con para ayudar a la rápida cicatrización, de la misma manera siguió con cada extremidad, por su pecho y haciéndolo girar también froto su espalda, al final termino de colocarle la pomada sobe el rostro.

-He terminado. Supongo que querrás estar solo, si me necesitas solo llámame. -Hermione se levanto de la orilla de la cama y coloco varias cosas en una charola para llevárselas.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta escucho que Draco le hablaba.

-¿Es verdad lo que me contaste? -Pregunto y la chica se giro para verlo.

El rubio percibió que temblaba pues las cosas en la charola se movían un poco.

-Si te refieres a que si ahora soy huérfana como tú, es verdad. Y si lo que quieres preguntar si he sido capaz de matar la respuesta también es afirmativa. -Dijo con sequedad. -Como ves no somos tan diferentes después de todo, bueno al menos tú no has matado a nadie.

-No hay mucha diferencia como yo lo veo, quizás no fue mi varita la que corto esas vidas pero al no hacer nada fui cómplice. -Contesto con frialdad fingida.

Hermione regreso sobre sus pasos, dejo la charola sobre la mesa y camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda para que evitar su mirada.

-Podemos discernir sobre quién es más malo, si eso quieres, pero supongo que eso no es lo que buscas, vayamos al punto, te complaceré contestando todas tus preguntas si tu contestas las mías.

-De acuerdo.

-Pregunta primero entonces. -Pidio mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a la ventana fijando su vista en algún punto del exterior.

-No pudo creer que tu…

-¿Que yo me atreviera a matar a alguien? -La castaña formulo la pregunta y solo giro para ver asistir con la cabeza al blondo para después regresar su mirada al infinito. -Yo misma no me creía capaz, pero no sabes cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas cuando te encuentras con algo tan terrible que ni en tus peores pesadillas hubieras imaginado.

Malfoy tenía más preguntas en mente pero sabía que ahora era el turno de Granger.

-¿Extrañas a tu madre? -De todo lo que pudo preguntar la chica esa era lo único que no se espera Draco.

Por un instante pensó mentir, pero se encontró con la mirada Hermione y comprendió que ella estaba siendo completamente sincera y se requería valor para hacerlo. También evaluó que posiblemente todo lo que dijera lo podría utilizar en su contra pero rápidamente descarto esa idea pues Granger se estaba exponiendo tanto o más que el con sus confesiones. Su orgullo le pedía callar pero si algo le quedaba de honor debía corresponder de la misma manera.

-La extraño tanto que a veces es una torturo. -Temió que Hermione se burlara, pero lejos de eso solo encontró reflejado en sus ojos comprensión y eso le dio confianza para continuar. -Mi madre fue lo único bueno es toda esa porquería.

Estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, había creído que no le contestaría o emplearía algo de su bien trabajado sarcasmo.

-Es tu turno, pero antes no te apetece un poco de té y galletas. -Le ofreció y este acepto.

No tardo mucho en regresar con un par tazas, una tetera y un platón con galletas, recorrió la silla y la puso a un lado de la cama, le tendió la taza llena de humeante y aromático te, junto con el platón de galletas.

Draco se sentía mejor después de haber bebido las pociones, su piel ya no le ardía y podía moverse con mayor libertad sin esa sensación de tirantez en su piel. Tomo la taza con elegancia y dio un sorbo al liquido que logro relajar su garganta.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo de repente esperando que el chico formulara su pregunta

-¿A quién mataste?

-Al asesino de mis padres. -contesto con frialdad, sus ojos se habían oscurecido de repente.

Entendió entonces las razones que había tenido Granger para matarle.

-Mi turno. -Dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su te. -Cuando tenias fiebre delirabas, por eso se que lo que te atormenta es haber torturado a inocentes, y presenciar sus asesinatos. -Draco hizo una mueva de dolor al pensar en eso. -Pero siempre hablabas de una mujer, se que no la mataste, pero entonces porque te aflige tanto su recuerdo ¿Quién es ella?

Sabía muy bien a quien se refería, se tenso de solo pensar en esa chica y apretó la taza entre sus manos con fuerza.

Desviando la mirada contesto. -Su nombre no lo sé, era mestiza quizás de nuestra edad o cuando mucho uno años menor, la llevaron para interrogarla, conocerás los métodos empleados. -Hermione se estremeció, ella lo sabía muy bien había sido precisamente Bellatrix Lestranger la tía de Malfoy quien le hiciera padecer en carne propia esos métodos. -No recuerdo ningún rostro de los que murieron ante mis ojos, pero a ella no puedo olvidarla, detuve su tortura, había algo diferente en sus ojos, resignación y suplica como si deseara morir rápido. -Trago saliva. -Ordene que la mataran y ella parecía agradecida. No logro olvidarla, es como si sus ojos me persiguieran. -Termino de contar, tenía las manos blancas por lo fuerte que apretaba la taza en sus manos.

-Es como si sus ojos me persiguieran. -Pensó Hermione repitiendo mentalmente las últimas palabras que acaba de decir Malfoy.

-¿Conoces el nombre del asesino de tus padres? -Negó con la cabeza la castaña.

-Su rostro me era familia, pero no sé por qué. -No mentía, el rostro del mortio le era conocido por alguna razón, sus ojos negros, sus facciones ya las había visto pero no lograba saber de dónde.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se había prolongado el silencio, lo que si sabía que él te ya estaba frio y era demasiado tarde para seguir platicando.

-Sera mejor que intente dormir un poco, necesitas descansar para recuperarte. -Retiro las galletas y la tasa que tenia Draco en sus manos.

-Gracias. -Dijo el rubio.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que agradecía, porque aunque su orgullo se viera afectado de manera irreparable tenía que reconocer que le debía su vida, además de haber encontrado un poco de consuelo de manera inexplicable al compartir sus penas.


	12. Ambos Han Sufrido Mucho

-12-

Ambos han sufrido mucho

En el silencio de la noche el castillo parecía abandonado, afuera solo el viento silbaba con insistencia agitando las ramas de los arboles que ya habían perdido todas sus hojas, la pasividad del recinto resultaba claustrofóbica y a pesar de ello esos momentos en la soledad eran los mejores para pensar.

Harry caminaba sin prisas por los corredores, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, a pesar de la aparente calma su corazón se agitaba aprensivo. Sabía que la guerra había terminado y atrás habían quedado sus más grandes aflicciones, pero la verdad era que aun podía sentir en el aire las zozobras que había dejado la guerra a su paso. Quizás su más grande preocupación era rescatar a Hermione de su ensimismamiento, deseaba con todas su fuerzas que lograra recuperarse y ser la misma, pero no tenía la confianza de lograrlo.

Desde que regresaran al colegio habían sido muchas las ocasiones que quiso contarle a Ron sobre la tragedia que envolvía a Hermione, pero en el último momento guardaba silencio, el no era quien para revelar el secreto, por un lado no podía romper su promesa y por otro, su mejor amigo aunque no fuera capaz de expresarlo aun se dolía de la pérdida de su hermano.

Lo mismo ocurría con Ginny que pretendía ocultar lo hinchado y enrojecido de sus ojos, pues todavía lloraba algunas noches al recordarlo y que al ver que alguno de los alumnos de primero tenían en su poder algún sortilegio Weasley suspiraba con nostalgia y abatimiento.

Ellos no eran los únicos dolidos, el ambiente dentro del castillo tenía un toque lúgubre a pesar de que intentaban afanosamente continuar con el ciclo imparable de la vida. Los más afortunados intentaban ser optimistas y no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, pero sin duda ese grupo reducido eran los menos, por lo contraria de aquellos desdichados que habían perdido a algún ser querido, padre, madre, hermanos, tíos o primos, cuantos mejores amigos y familias completas yacen bajo tierra, ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer.

No había notado que había detenido sus pasos y se encontraba apoyado a una fría pared de piedra como si le contara mantenerse de pie y necesitara de su soporte.

-Hola Harry. -Una vocecilla a sus espaldas lo hizo brincar sobresaltado y aunque no era una voz desconocida le costó un poco de tiempo reaccionar para girarse al encuentro de la dueña de esa voz.

-Que susto me has dado. -Admitió llevándose una mano al pecho tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo

-No importa. -Dijo descubriéndose. -¿Cómo has sabido…?

-Has crecido bastante y tus pies sobresalen de la capa.

-Entiendo. -Se sintió estúpido por un momento, pero al menos estaba agradecido de que fuera Luna quien lo encontrara rondando los pasillos y no alguien más.-Tampoco puedes dormir. -Dijo la rubia meciéndose en sus pies como si nada sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro con sus grandes ojos azules.

-No consigo dormir.

-Te apetece caminar conmigo o prefieres estar solo.

-Vamos. -Le indico y caminaron uno al lado del otro.

-Hermione estará bien. -Dijo luna después de un largo silencio como si fuera capaz de adivinar los pensamientos de Harry.

-En verdad quisiera que así fuera. -La voz salió con desesperanza de los labios del chico.

-Así será Harry no te preocupes, Hermione es fuerte.

-Se que lo es, pero lo de ahora la sobrepaso.

-Ver morir a los que quieres es sumamente doloroso, y llevar en tu conciencia una muerte debe ser un peso enorme. -Señalo con sus ojos fijos en el cielo. Habían llegado sin sentir a uno de los jardines.

Harry se había quedado helado al escuchar las palabras de Luna. -Tú lo sabes. -Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Luna seguía absorta en sus propios pensamientos con la vista perdida en el firmamento, como si sus afirmaciones de hacia un momento tuvieran tan poca relevancia como hablar del clima. Pero había escuchado muy bien la afirmación acusadora de Harry.

-Yo pensé que…

-Que no lo sabía. -Se encogió de hombros. -Era imposible no escuchar los gritos cuando tenía pesadillas, a pesar de estar en otra habitación. -Dijo a manera de explicación

Harry se sintió un tonto al no tomar las precaucione necesarias, tenía miedo de que sabiéndolo la imagen que tenia de Hermione se hubiera deteriorado.

-Hermione es buena. -Comenzó intentando justificarlo.

-Lo sé. -Lo corto antes de que siguiera. -No la juzgo quizás yo habría hecho lo mismo. Sabes, mi papa es lo único que tengo y ver a mi madre morir fue algo muy duro, no se si podría soportar que le ocurriera algo así a mi padre. -La voz de Luna no había cambiado mientras sopesaba la idea de hacer lo mismo en el lugar de la castaña. -Para mi Hermione sigue siendo la misma y solo necesita perdonarse y afrontar que la muerte no nos puede arrebatar lo mas importante, el amor y el recuerdo de los que amamos, ellos siempre están aquí. -Puso su delgada mano sobre el corazón de Harry.

El pelinegro se sintió un poco aliviado al escuchar las palabras de Luna, debía admitir que le debía mucho a esa chiquilla, en su momentos de debilidad siempre había encontrado a través de sus palabras la calma, el consuelo y la esperanza que le ayudaba a seguir luchando.

De nuevo silencio, pero este le reconfortaba.

-¿Tú crees que los duendes del sueños ya nos dejen dormir? -Pregunto de repente la rubia.

-Supongo que sí. -Contesto Harry con una sonrisa en los labios antes de caminar de regreso al castillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que termine la cuarentena?

-Dos semanas. -Frunció el ceño con preocupación, no se le olvidaba de que habían pasado dos semanas desde que iniciara la cuarentena y que aun faltaba mucho para ver de nuevo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, les viene bien estar juntos.

-¿Malfoy y Hermione? -Pregunto con incredulidad.

-Ambos han sufrido mucho no crees. Malfoy también lo perdió todo.

No pudo contestar nada a esa afirmación, Harry no había entendido mucho a que se refería Luna, pero ya recostado en la comodidad de su cama sus pensamientos se aclararon un poco dándole la respuesta. Siendo quien era Potter tenia exceso a información privilegias, por lo que sabía muy bien sobre muchas familias que habían sido juzgadas después de la guerra, los Malfoy fueron una de las muchas familias de sangre pura aliadas al innombrable que no se libraron de pagar sus cuentas pendientes.

Lucius Malfoy recibió el beso del dementor, eran demasiadas las vidas que debía para ayudarle la última acción de su esposa para librarlo de su fin, Narcisa fue liberada pero habría enfermado semanas después y luego de meses enferma había fallecido. Se sabía muy poco de Draco desde entonces, pero no era difícil deducir que estaba completamente solo como lo había señalado Luna.


	13. ¿Donde esta tu Sangre Azul?

-13-

¿Dónde está tu sangre azul?

A pesar de los esfuerzos muchas cosas no podrían ser las mismas, y de alguna manera era comprensible para todos que el luto invisible que los cubría de algún modo siempre estaría presente, pasado el duelo probablemente las cosas mejorarían, pero por el momento las heridas eras ondas y demasiado recientes para fingir que habían sanado.

La casa Slytherin lucia bastante deteriorada, en ella se habían formado líneas invisibles que los separaban entre aquellos que pertenecían a familias seguidoras del innombrable y aquellos pocos más afortunados que lograron mantenerse al margen y habían sido solo meros espectadores. La mayoría de ellos habían regresado al colegio obligados por el ministerio, como una forma de mantenerlos vigilados después de los sucedido, sin embargo, y a pesar de las circunstancias no perdían su porte distintivo, ni el orgullo altanero ante los que consideran inferiores, aunque ya no fueran capaces de decirlo en voz alta.

Pansy Parkinson fiel a sus costumbres lideraba a lado de los sobrevivientes fuertes de su casa, sabiendo de antemano que aun cuando Malfoy saliera de esa cuarentena a la que era sometido por no sé qué enfermedad, el era peor que un apestado, era un traidor que no encajaría en ninguno de los grupos ya formados y por tanto tenía que reconstruir la estructura con lo poco que quedaba y sin él.

Si antaño esa chica morena de sangre limpia era hosca después de la guerra su carácter se había ensombrecido demasiado, en mucho debido a que se familia también tuvo sus baja y el patriarca había muerto días después de la batalla final, lo cual no termina de entender, sumado a eso su propia madre estaría pasando algunos meses detenida para deliberar si pasaría una temporada más amplia en Azcabar.

No era precisamente que Pansy le tuviera un gran cariño a su padre, como buena Slytherin no era demasiado sentimental, ni apegada a ese tipo de afectos, pero sin duda siempre había procurado darle lo mejor y protegerla, y eso ameritaba al menos resentir su pérdida lo suficiente como para intrigarle el hermetismo empleado para no dar más información sobre su deceso o el nombre del auror que había terminado con su vida.

Lejos de lo que la mayoría podía pensar de Parkinson esta no era estúpida, tampoco era excepcionalmente brillante, pero tenía ciertas cualidades que le habían ayudado a sobrevivir y mantenerse de pie a pesar de las adversidades, cosa que les había faltado a muchos que se consideraban intelectualmente superiores a ella. Su apariencia aparentemente inofensiva era como la de aquella serpientes que coloridos colores que parecen tranquilas y nada peligrosas, pero que solo basta un descuido para inyectar su veneno y cobrar con una vida por ser subestimadas.

De manera silenciosa como reptil al acecho se había rodear por aliados, Nott y Zabini eran sus vasallos y sutilmente los habían incitado a poner un poco de respeto en su propia casa antes de intentar cosas mayores, pero era lista, que avanzara lentamente solo era señal de tener un paso firme y decidido. Había evaluado en el preciso momento de la guerra después de haber exigido que entregaran a Potter que había muy pocos opciones que seguir después de ese día.

Si triunfaban el innombrable que consideraba un tanto improbable su familia seria reconocida, después de todo su padre se había encargado de ser de los más allegados y fieles servidores del señor oscuro, pero sabía que lamentablemente tenía que sopesa con otras opciones de no ser asi. Seguramente si Potter triunfaba todo estaría jodido para su familia, para su padre el beso del dementor era lo más lógico, e incluso era algo mas tentador a pasar el resto de su vida en una celda custodiados, pero para ella las cosas no tenían por qué ser tan lúgubres, después de todo siempre podía culpar a los demás para librarse, no le importaba si entre esos culpables estuvieran sus padres si con ello lograba liberarse.

En la torre de premios anuales, ajenos a las reflecciones de Pansy, Draco y Hermione libraban una nueva discusión, pero quizás mas acalorada y menos amistosa de las que habían sostenido en los últimos días, la razón no era del todo clara.

Una cosa había llevado a la otra, lo que inicialmente había sido una pregunta inocente sobre Narcisa Malfoy, término con las crudas palabras de un afectado rubio. -¿Tu que puedes saber si solo eres una sangre sucia?

De nuevo se había arrepentido de pronunciar esas palabras, pero a veces se le había imposible acallar ese ímpetu cuando Granger escarbaba en heridas demasiado dolorosas. Me maldijo mil veces por su estupidez y trato de disculparse cuando vio de nuevo esa mirada perdida y ese rostro indiferente.

Pero esta ocasión Hermione no se quedo en paz, limitándose a seguir curando su piel lacerada, se levanto para ir a tomar de una mesita cercana una daga de plata que utilizaba para cortar la corteza para hacer las pasta para las curaciones.

Draco la vio acercarse con la daga en mano, tenía una mirada sombría y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, tenía un aspecto amenazante y contenido por lo que notaba y esa frialdad era lo que llego a aterrarlo cuando tomo su mano con brusquedad y le hizo un corte a la palma de su mano en un solo movimiento. Confuso y dolorido por el corte contrajo su mano y la cerro en un puño para que la sangre no siguiera fluyendo.

Pero eso no la detuvo para abrir su propia mano como lo había hecho segundos antes con Malfoy. Dejando brotar la sangre tiro con fuerza la mano del chico obligándolo a que vira juntas las palmas abiertas.

-¿Dónde está tu sangre azul? -Interrogo con frialdad. -No te confundas Malfoy tu sangre y la mía no son diferentes.

Intento alejar su mano, pero no lo permitió Granger, e incluso se atrevía a estrechar su mano con la de el, aquella que estaba abierta para mesclar su sangre.

-Podre ser orgullosamente una hija de muggles pero mi sangre no es distinta a la tuya, la mia también es roja, y sin importar mi origen o el tuyo, corre por nuestras venas y no vale más una que otra, o es que eres tan estúpido que no puedes darte cuenta.

Apretando con rabia su mano le dijo con toda seguridad. -Tu madre y la mía tampoco son muy diferentes, ambas están muertas. -Dijo trabando saliva. -y te puedo asegurar que eso nos duele lo mismo. El dinero, la sangre y tu estúpido abolengo no es nada, ni nos hace diferentes, la muerte no discrimina a nadie y la vida es igual de cruel para todos, quieras o no aceptarlo.

Se levanto completamente abrumada por sus propias palabras y sus manos llenas de sangre, tembló conmocionada al percatarse del rojo cubriendo su piel, y el olor oxido que emanaba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y tubo la necesidad de salir corriendo al baño para irse a lavar las manos.

Draco la escucho llorar dentro del baño y no pudo moverse, se había quedado congelado, la herida en su mano no era profunda, apenas era algo superficial y basto cerrarlo de nuevo en un puño para evitar que siguiera sangrando. No así su conciencia que estaba abriendo una nueva brecha en su ya afectado pecho.


	14. Alejando las Pesadillas

-14-

Alejando Pesadillas

Hermione lloraba ahogadamente con desesperación se tallaba las manos lastimándose la herida, pero no podía evitar al ver el rojo de la sangre acordarse de ese funesto día y eso la atormentaba. Fuera de si, bajo el chorro de agua frotaba sus manos, sus ojos sumamente abiertos veían el tenue hilo de sangre brotar del corte en su palma y se sentía enloquecer, sin poderlo soportar más enredo su mano con una toalla y se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas, temblando y meciéndose como si intentara calmarse.

Volvía a parecer un animalito asustado y herido, su mirada ensombrecida se perdió en algún punto, veía sin ver con la mente nublada en sus trágicos recuerdos, el olor, ese olor a sangre colándose por su nariz la estremecía, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y gemidos lastimeros salían de su garganta y sufría de nuevo como aquel día.

Se recostó en suelo frio sintiendo que no podía respirar, se ahogada de dolor y temblaba, se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en la piel mas no era capaz de sentir nada, estaba aturdida como aquel día. Cerró los ojos y un recuerdo la golpe de nuevo paralizándola de terror. Un charco de sangre y en medio sus padres, contuvo el aliento tanto tiempo hasta que le dolieron los pulmones por la falta de oxigeno y se sintió mareada, y abrió los ojos sintiendo que todo a su alrededor giraba.

El espejo del baño se quebró sin razón aparente, seguramente por magia involuntaria, Hermione estaba demasiado alterada, se tapo los oídos como si escuchar el crujir de los cristales le lastimara los oídos, cerro con fuerza los ojos y el grifo de agua se abrió, así como la regadera y los chorros de agua salían con fuerza inundando rápidamente el cuarto de baño con vapor por el agua caliente, toda la habitación se cimbraba como si estuviera temblando y algunos objetos flotaban y se agitaban suspendidos en el aire.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, Draco se sostenía de la pared para no caer, el piso seguía moviéndose pero era solo en el cuarto de baño, se acerco a Hermione con cautela, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando y de verla hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Se hinco frente a ella para intentar enderezarla, la sentía temblar cuando la tomo por los brazos para ayudarla a sentarse, seguía con los ojos cerrados y tapándose los oídos con sus manos con fuerza, estaba completamente empapaba por el agua que inundaba el piso y seguía escurriendo de la tina de baño llena y el lavado.

-Cálmate Granger. -Le pedía Draco con desesperación sintiéndose culpable de haber desatado aquello.

Pero Hermione no escuchaba sus palabras, tuvo que sacudirla y apartar sus manos de los oídos para intentar tranquilizarla. Solo entonces abrió los ojos y vio la mano de Draco acercarse a su rostro para apartar un mecho de cabello mojado, la misma mano que estaba herida y aun limpia volvió a sentir el aroma a oxido de la sangre y retrocedió instintivamente pegando su espalda en la pared y estirando las manos intentando alejarlo, las tubería de agua explotaron inundando mas el cuarto de baño y entonces se desmayo.

Mientras se desvanecía todo se quedo en calma el temblor seso y las cosas dejaron de agitarse y cayeron haciendo un último ruido al chocar con el piso, el agua seguía corriendo porque las tuberías estaban rotas.

Malfoy la sostuvo para que no se golpeara y como pudo la saco del baño, le fue muy difícil considerando que aun no estaba completamente recuperado de la enfermedad y estaba débil. Por lo que tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para llevarla hasta la cama y recostarla. Hubiera querido llevarla hasta la habitación de la chica pero no se creía capaz de llegar hasta allá sin desmayarse en el intento.

Tomo su varita que estaba en el cajo del taburete y medianamente reparo los desperfectos en el baño, y con un hechizo seco su pijama y la de Granger, así como curo las heridas en sus palmas, no pudo hacer mas porque se sintió mareado y las fuerza lo abandonaban, solo atino a acostarse a un lado de donde descansaba la chica para recuperar fuerzas, pero a penas cerró los ojos se quedo dormido, vencido por el cansancio y también aturdido por todo lo que había pasado.

Era de madrugada cuando unos ruidos lo despertaron, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró a unos centímetros del rostro de Hermione, se alejo incomodo aun soñoliento y cansado, cuando pudo espabilar un poco se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia pesadillas, sus mejillas estaba húmedas y apretaba con fuerzas sus labios soltando quejidos de dolor y angustia.

Malfoy se sintió mal al ver el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro, esas facciones endurecidas por algo similar al terror y al miedo, las lágrimas hacían brillar su piel pálida y algunas gotas se quedaban prendidas en las pestañas largas y espesas de sus ojos cerrados. Se sintió aun más culpable de sus actos, se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo al ser responsable de agudizar ese sufrimiento que consumía a Granger.

Era un monstro abominable al causarle daño a la única persona que ha cuidado de él aun sin merecerlo, la única que a podido ser capaz de entender su sufrimiento y sus penas, y a pesar de todo era un animal sin escrúpulos que no dejaba de humillarla y lastimarla.

La atrajo hasta el con cuidado, hubiera querido despertarla para sacarla de la oscuridad de sus pesadillas pero sabía bien que estaba tan agotada que no lo lograría, por lo que solo la acuno en sus brazos con la cabeza de la chica apoyada en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y frotar su espalda para intentar reconfortarla.

Hermione dormía agitada por las pesadillas pero aun en el mundo de los sueños podía escuchar el latir acompasado de un corazón en su oído y su propio corazón se sincronizo a esos compases haciendo que sus pesadillas se alejaran, suspiro tranquila cuando el miedo se disipo y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo sin saber que la almohada bajo su cabeza era el pecho de Draco.

Le causo ternura la manera en se acomodo sobre él y suspiro largamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, dejo de llorar después de unos minutos y su rostro se relajo, mostrando que sus sueños ya eran tranquilos, y eso a el mismo lo reconforto sobre manera.

Continúo enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Hermione, como una manera de calmarse a el mismo y alejar esa culpa por haberle causado tanto daño. Tenía tan cerca su rostro que pudo ver cada unos de sus rasgos, cada detallen su piel, cada peca salpicando su nariz de manera descuidada y al mismo tiempo tan armonioso que era una bella obra de arte en conjunto con su cabello enmarañado, sus pestañas y sus labios.

Malfoy estaba adolorido pero temiendo despertarla solo se acomodo mejor y continuo acariciando su cabello y su espalda hasta que se quedo de nuevo dormido. Era temprano cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Granger todavía dormía plácidamente pero tenía las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas y su respiración era muy suave.

Toco su frente de manera instintiva y noto que tenía un poco de fiebre. Se movió acomodándola en un lado de la cama y la cubrió mejor con la sabana para después buscar en la mesa algunas de las muchas pociones que ahí había que le ayudara a disminuir su temperatura. Cuando regreso a la cama Hermione ya estaba despierta, respiraba agitadamente y le veía aun con tristeza.

-Tienes fiebre. -Le indico como si eso justificara el motivo por lo que se encontraba recostada en la cama.

-Gracias. -Le dijo simplemente, enderezándose con dificultad y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. -Me puedes pasar ese frasco verde. -Le señalo a cual se refería.

A paso lento se acerco a la otra mesa y se lo tendió.

Tomo el contenido haciendo un gesto de asco. -Regresa a la cama. -Le pidió y se intento levantar pero tastabillo y termino sentada de nuevo.

-No estás mucho mejor que yo deberías descansar.

-Tengo que ir por el desayuno y darte tus medicinas.

-Si me dices cuales son puedo hacerlo solo, en cuanto al desayuno creo que puedo ir por él.

-No digas tonterías, aun convaleces. Mejor pásame mi varita. -Le pidió de nuevo y Draco obedeció.

Hizo un hechizo y por la puerta entraron dos bandejas con comidas. Malfoy ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama intentando estar lo más alejado de la castaña que parecía no querer hablar sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Desayunaron en silencio y cuando terminaron Hermione se sentía mucho mejor y ella misma retiro las charolas, la fiebre había cedido y ahora solo se sentía cansada. Hizo que bebiera todas las pociones que le tocaban y lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo y cubrirse con las sabanas, ella se fue a sentar al sillón frente a la ventana, estaba tan cansada que no tardo en dormir de nuevo.

Draco la veía desde la cama, observaba como sus parpados rosados cubrían sus ojos y su reparación se volvía pasmosa hasta que quedo profundamente dormida, los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana le daba a su piel bronceada un bonito brillo. Abrazaba un libro que termino resbalando de sus manos, era el mismo libro de pastas gruesas que siempre leía o que en ocasiones solo abrazaba como si este le diera curiosidad.

Antes de dormir como le había indicado Granger se levanto y quitando una de las cobijas de su cama la cubrió, levantando el libro que había soltado y colocándolo sobre un taburete. Reconoció el libro cuando lo hizo, eran un libro de cuentos muy famoso, no entendía que tenia de especial ese viejo libro para que lo usara como si se tratara de su tabla de salvación.

Regreso a su cama sintiéndose exhausto, tenía que reconocer que aun no estaba del todo recuperado y que el menos esfuerzo lo dejaba sumamente cansado y débil, se acomodo en la cama y casi al instante se quedo dormido.

Hermione despertó después de unas horas y se conmovió mucho al encontrar que una cobija verde y plata la cubría, entendía que esa era una bandera de paz, una disculpa silenciosa, quizás la única que era capaz de dar alguien como Malfoy.

La Gryffindor solo recordaba algunas partes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y un escalofrió la estremeció, la sangre en sus manos la hizo entrar en pánico y tuvo un ataque de nervios antes de desmayarse. Entonces vio con asombro hacia la cama donde dormía pasivamente Malfoy y supo todo lo que había hecho por ella, vagamente recordó sus pesadillas mientras dormía y como el calor de un abrazo y el latir de un corazón la habían reconfortado alejando los malos sueños, había sido él y a pesar de estar convencida no podía creerlo.


	15. No Todos Comprenden

-15-

No Todos Comprenden

Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de Hermione, era una mezcla de una extraña gratitud y consuelo, por saber que a pesar de sus muchas diferencias y enfrentamientos del pasado, no la había dejado sola luchando con sus fantasmas. Malfoy se había tomado la molestia de ayudarle a pesar de que iba en contra de sus principios siquiera tocarla, qué decir de haberla hecho llegar a su cama y permitirse compartirla.

Giro su rostro para verlo y una inquietud se hizo presente, camino hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde intentando no despertarlo. Dormía apaciblemente, casi todas las cicatrices habían desaparecido, solo quedaban algunas en color rosado surcando su mejilla derecha y su frente muy cerca el nacimiento del cabello, pero nada tenía que ver con la apariencia que tenía semanas atrás.

El pecho del rubio subía y bajaba rítmicamente sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, parecía tranquilo, las pesadillas que lo habían atormentado antes permanecían alejadas de su mente. Tenía la palma extendida, aquella que había cortado con la punta de la daga, ya estaba cerrada la herida y a pesar de eso se sintió culpable por haber perdido el control de esa manera y haberlo lastimado.

Creía cada palabra que le había dicho, pero quizás no era la manera adecuada de expresarlo, considerando que Malfoy debía estar sufriendo mucho al igual que ella por la pérdida de su pequeña familia.

Hermione lo contemplaba con tranquilidad, nunca se había planteado que ese chiquillo odioso que tantas humillaciones e insultos le dedicara era tan guapo, no había reparado en ese detalle, quizás porque siempre trataba de evitarlo, rehuía de su presencia en su afán de evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios. Pero ahora estando tan cerca, teniéndolo a tan poca distancia no podía seguir negando lo evidente, Malfoy sin duda era un muchacho guapo y distinguido.

A pesar de la enfermedad que lo había azotado tan ferozmente y que se evidenciaba esa delgadez extrema, las oscuras ojeras y esa palidez enfermiza que todavía mantenía su piel, podía encontrar en su rostro las facciones finas y varoniles, las líneas de su mandíbula, nariz, mentón y sus pómulos, todo era armonioso en cada detalle como si hubiera sido esculpido a mano por un artista. Sin importar su delgadez tenía su cuerpo bien definido sus brazos sin ser demasiado musculosos mostraban el ejercicio de las horas de entrenamiento por el quidditch, cada uno de sus músculos estaban definidos y bien proporcionados.

Se sorprendió mucho al comparar esa imagen de ángel dormido con la de aquel niño delgado, sumamente alto de mirada altiva y rostro indiferente, ya no había punto de comparación en ambos las facciones de niño huyeron para darle paso al hombre, un hombre sumamente atractivo.

Suspiro mientras pensaba, mientras comparaba aquellos recuerdos del viejo Malfoy con el nuevo, y encontró más diferencias, no solo aquellas que vislumbro a simple vista, se atrevió a ir más allá, a lo profundo e intricando de su personalidad. Acaricio con su mano el rostro pálido del chico en un acto de reflejo, era como si quisiera comprobar que era alguien real y no solo producto de su imaginación o su mente perturbada, sintió su piel un poco fría al tocarlo y se apresuro a subir un poco más las sabanas para que se calentara.

Aparto un mechón de cabello platinado y lo acomodo tras su oído, no había notado hasta entonces que el pelo estaba mucho más largo de lo que usualmente lo llevaba. Tenía los labios entre abiertos, su rostro se relajo mas cuando Hermione volvió a pasar sus dedos por el rostro.

El calor subió repentinamente al rostro de la Gryffindor al darse cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo acariciándole y se sintió violenta al estarlo tocando de esa manera, no lo había hecho con malicia solo había sido un acto reflejo a una curiosidad repentina por intentar adentrarse en el enigma que representaba Malfoy, que por un lado la repelía y por otro se había preocupado lo suficiente por ella como para no dejarla tirada en el piso del cuarto del baño.

Intentando poner distancia de por medio regreso a la ventana, se sentó sin dejar de verlo y se cubrió con la cobija verde y plata de Malfoy, tenía el peculiar aroma del chico, cerró los ojos y pronto se quedo de nuevo dormida envuelta en la calidez que le proporcionaba esa prenda que le había sido prestada por su antiguo enemigo.

Una tregua se había formado entre Granger y Malfoy, una tregua silenciosa que no necesito de aclaraciones o explicaciones de ningún tipo, que surgió el día después en que la castaña había tenido una crisis de nervios como resultado de ver y oler la sangre.

Draco no hizo preguntas al respecto los días posteriores, pero sobre entendió que estaba relacionado con el episodio traumático sobre la muerte de sus padres, desde entonces procuraban no hablar de sus respectivas familias, era un tema demasiado doloroso y reciente para hacerlo, sin embargo, ocasionalmente un par de palabras hacían referencia a aquellos seres a los que les debían la vida.

Faltaban solo un par de días para que la cuarentena a la que eran sometidos terminara, Draco ya estaba completamente recuperado, su semblante era mucho mejor, solo su delgadez aun permanecía, no le quedaron demasiadas cicatrices, la mayoría no eran visibles, su piel tenía un color pálido pero más sano del que había tenido en semanas pasadas, el tono verdoso había desaparecido por completo.

Desde que pudo abandonar el reposo de su cama, se pasaban las tardes en la sala común, platicando sobre temas diversos, Hermione había descubierto que Draco era un hombre muy culto con el que podía hablar de cualquier tema con fluidez. En ocasiones no se percataban de la hora y podían charlar hasta entrada la madrugada sin sentirlo.

De esa manera tan natural que se les daba platicar de cualquier tema, una tarde sin pensarlo llego a colación un tema importante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines el colegio? -Pregunto Hermione

-No sé. -Contesto evitando su mirada. -¿Y tú?

-Hace tiempo. -Comenzó a contarle con la vista fija en la chimenea. -Habíamos acordado los chicos y yo hacernos Aurores, pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. -Paso saliva intentando que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera. -Todos mis planes cambiaron tanto que ni siquiera soy capaz de decidir qué haré con mi vida después de Hogwards.

Draco entendía a la perfección a que se refería la castaña, el mismo estaba en la misma encrucijada, todo en su vida había perdido sentido, forma o motivo, ahora solo se movía por mera inercia sin buscar o esperar nada más.

-Te entiendo. -Dijo de repente.

-¿Crees que algún día podremos dejar de recordarlos sin que duela tanto?

Malfoy la miro confundido, pero ella no le miraba, seguía con la vista puesta en las llamas.

-No lo sé. -Dijo con sinceridad después de un minuto interminable donde pensó en su madre en la última vez que la vio.

Se estremeció ante ese recuerdo y sus ojos grises se perdieron en un punto distante, viendo sin ver, escuchando como su corazón se aceleraba y retumbaba hasta sus oídos. El no tenía esa respuesta, no sabía si algún dia podría acordarse de su madre sin dolor, sin esa sensación que le dejaba pensar en ella y como la enfermedad la había consumido tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada por ella. Incluso le dolía pensar en su padre, porque con todo y sus muchos defectos, con todo y sus errores era su padre aquel hombre demacrado que recibió el beso del dementar como castigo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me pesa? -Pregunto Hermione sin esperar respuesta y la pregunta regreso a Draco a la realidad. -Que murieron sin recordarme. Les había borrado la memoria para alejarlos de la guerra, les cree una vida diferente para mantenerlos a salvo en la que yo no existía. Y no llegue a tiempo. -Dijo lo ultimo a penas en un murmullo y Draco la vio llorar sin despegar su vista de la chimenea que hacia brillar mas sus lagrimas.

Malfoy no se había planteado corresponder a esa confesión que tan sinceramente le estaba ofreciendo Granger, no supo porque pero sus palabras le hicieron hondar en sus propias heridas intentando buscar sus propios fantasmas y expulsarlos en una confesión dolorosa.

-Hay tantas cosas que me pesas que no sabría muy bien por dónde empezar. Los remordimientos me sobrepasan, torture tanto inocentes, presencie tantas atrocidades sin hacer nada que no creo alguna vez lograr olvidarlo. -Conto el rubio y a pesar de lo expuesto sintió una leve disminución de la presión en su pecho.

-Te obligaron a hacer todo aquello. -Le justifico la castaña, viéndolo por primera vez desde que comenzara a tomar ese giro su conversación.

-Tampoco fue tu culpa que mataran a tus padres, si les borraste la memoria fue para intentar mantenerlos a salvo. Y míranos a donde nos han llevado nuestras buenas intenciones, a mí a ver cómo le robaban a mi padre el alma los dementores, y mi madre enferma moría sumida en los más fuertes dolores y a ti preguntarte si la falta de remordimientos por esa muerte que provocaste es normal.

Hermione se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se sentó al lado de Draco para tomar su mano y darle un poco de consuelo. Pensó que se alejaría al tocarlo, pero no lo hizo por lo contrario apretó su mano mientras seguía hablando, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas retenidas y sin embargo no se permitió dejar escapar ninguna.

-No sé si alguna vez podre recordarlos sin dolor, no sé si borrare la imagen de mi padre ante el dementor, su expresión de horror y angustia cuando le robaba poco a poco el alma… No sé si podre dejar de pensar en mi madre, en que no fui capaz de decirle aun en su lecho de muerte cuanto la amaba… No sé si podre olvidarla a ella, a esa chica castaña que representa a todos los que torture, de las muertes de las que fui cómplice al callar al no hacer nada… No se Granger no se si podre lograrlo algún día…

Draco no se había dado cuenta que Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza hasta que sintió su ropa húmeda, la castaña lloraba abrazada a él con el rostro enterrado en su pecho y lloraba, lloraba por ella, por sus padres, pero también lloraba por Malfoy. Y la estrecho en sus brazos con necesidad de sentir un calor que le entibiara un poco la frialdad de su alma, y no pudo más cuando la sintió temblar entre sollozos, y el mismo se permitió llorar con todos los sentimientos agolpados en su pecho, lloro por primera vez sin preocuparse que era un Malfoy y que los Malfoy no eran débiles y no debían llorar.

Porque ambos lloraban con dolor y se abrazaban comprendiendo que sentían el mismo dolor del otro, la misma angustia y desesperación, los deseos de que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Porque solo ellos sabían, solo ellos comprendía la magnitud de su sufrimiento y sabían de los fantasmas que los asechaban porque era la muerte misma quien los había marcado de esa manera.

Nadie que no sabe lo que es ver morir a un ser amado puede comprender hasta que punto una parte de uno mismo muere con ellos.


	16. Un Poco de Consuelo

-16-

Un Poco de Consuelo

No sabían claramente por cuánto tiempo permanecieron llorando, lo cierto era que cuando al fin se tranquilizaron se apartaron lentamente cohibidos. Quizás no era algo natural entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, y especialmente tratándose de ellos, que se estuvieran dándose mutuo consuelo, pero habían pasado por tantas cosas en los últimos tiempos que no veían caso en seguir con las viejas peleas.

Era extraño pero reconfortante encontrar a otra persona que se encontraba en iguales circunstancias, posiblemente Hermione tenía amigos, grandes amigos que estarían dispuestos en dar todo por ella, pero a decir verdad por mucho que se esforzaran en entenderla e intentaran darle consuelos, no tenían la menor idea de cómo lograrlo, no podían comprenderla a pesar de su afecto hacia ella, porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos y ganas de ayudarla salía de su vista algo que ellos no lograban siquiera visualizar.

Para Hermione la muerte era algo natural, un proceso de la vida misma, todos comenzamos a morir desde el mismo momento de nacer, esa era la concepción de las cosas, ella misma no le temía a la muerte pues ese era el destino de todos. Pero la percepción de las cosas cambiaba cuando esa muerte no tenía nada que ver con el ciclo natural o el orden lógico de las cosas. En ese punto todo se torcía, porque la muerte de sus padres no tenía nada de natural o normal, los habían asesinado sin piedad, torturándolos antes, prolongando un suplicio que no se merecían. Murieron fuera de tiempo cuando aun les quedaba mucho por vivir, a manos de un desalmado que se divirtió con su presa en un juego vil y despiadado.

Perder a alguien a quien amamos siempre duele, pero duele a un mas cuando esa pérdida nos llega de improviso, tomándonos por sorpresa, aunque en el caso de Malfoy no era que le tomara desprevenido la sentencia de su padre, sabía muy bien que tenía que paga por todas las vidas que había cortado. Pero aun conociendo cual sería su fin no era fácil de asimilar.

Ver a Lucius como nunca lo había visto lo descolocaba, ese hombre que estaba atado en una silla no era el mismo que alguna vez había sido, no era ni la sombra de aquel hombre sangre pura de una larga dinastía, que se regodeaba por ser poderoso, siendo uno de los más allegados del seños oscuro, ante sus ojos había cambiado ante los desastres de la guerra, su orgullo se había ido a la mierda cuando fallo en sus misiones y tuvo que pagar a su señor por sus errores.

Draco no era un hombre sentimental, le habían enseñado a ser fuerte, a ser duro a no mostrar sus emociones, a mantener siempre una postura imperturbable y así lo hizo cuando vio a su padre marchar a su destino final. Posiblemente Lucius no era un buen padre, quizás era el peor padre que alguien puede tener cuando no le importo entregar a su propio hijo al servicio del innombrable, sin embargo, era su padre, con todo y sus defectos, con todo y esos jodidos ideales de la supremacía de la sangre era su padre quien estaba recibiendo el castigo por su errores.

Cumplió con su papel al estar presente y antes de que todo terminara se había acercado para despedirse de su padre, de aquel hombre que ahora tenía un aspecto cadavérico, demacrado y enfermizo, no dijeron nada solo se miraron unos pocos minutos, Lucius tomo su mano y Draco la apretó con fuerzas. No hablaron, no lo necesitaba y probablemente de haberlo hecho hubieran perdido ese formalismo al que se obligaban ambos. Solo se miraron y el menor de los Malfoy encontró en los ojos de su padre que estaba arrepentido y le pedía perdón sin palabras apretando con tanta fuerza su mano hasta dejarla blanca, pero el comprendió y le dio el perdón que necesitaba correspondiendo el apretón de mano. Ver a su padre acabado con el terror plasmado en el rostro no fue fácil, por mucho que lo mereciera.

Narcisa, su madre no soporto presenciar el cumplimiento de esa sentencia. Poco tiempo después cayó presa de una rara enfermedad y se consumió con extrema rapidez, Draco creía que se había dejado morir, porque a pesar de todo había amado a su marido y no toleraba su ausencia. En su lecho de muerte le hizo prometer que regresaría al colegio, a su vida y saldría adelante poniendo en alto el apellido Malfoy, sin más le prometió que lo aria, mas no pudo decirle en esos últimos momentos lo mucho que la quería, no sabía cómo externar lo que sentía y fue tarde cuando se decidió y la mano de su madre cayo sin vida sobre su regazo en una ultima exhalación.

Malfoy y Granger sentían la misma culpa, quizás derivada de cosas diferentes, sin embargo, los dos se arrepentían por las palabras que no lograron decir, las cosas que no llegaron a hacer o incluso aquellas que hicieron y no debieron. Les dolía haber perdido a sus padres y sufrían por no haber logrado hacer nada para evitar sus muertes llenas de dolor y angustia.

Después de todo en esa guerra ambos fueron víctimas y cada uno trataba de sanar sus heridas a su manera, porque al final de todo no eran tan diferentes como creían, mas después de haber pasado por todos esos lúgubres episodios. En algún punto de la historia las diferencias se habían desvanecido, probablemente en el punto donde ambos perdieron a sus padres y se quedaron solos.

Se separaron lo justo, cada uno en un extremo del sillón, compartiendo un silencio apremiantemente ligero y reconfortante, perdiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones, quizás luchando contra sus propias declaraciones de los últimos días, sin embargo, después de todo lo que habían revelado no sentían que se hubieran equivocado al confesarse uno al otro.

Quizás no podría decirse que eran amigos, porque no lo eran, pero sin duda eran compañeros del mismo dolor y eso era mucho más de lo que tenían en un inicio.

-¿Potter sabe? -Pregunto de repente con curiosidad.

Hermione sabía muy bien a qué se refería y asistió con la cabeza antes de hablar. -Harry fue por mí, había tardado demasiado cuando se suponía que solo iba a regresarles la memoria a mis padres, cuando llego ya había pasado todo.

-¿La noticia de su muerte no se público?

-Mis padres eran Muggles, esa no era su guerra y no quise que fueran un número más en la lista de bajas o que hablaran de su muerte con el morbo de esas publicaciones amarillistas que solo buscan hondar en la vida de los demás para hacer negocios.

-Entiendo. Yo hubiera querido el mismo respeto para mis padres. -Apretó los puños con fuerza. -Hicieron un circo de su muerte, primero de la de mi padre y meses después lo mismo ocurrió con la muerte de mi madre.

-Lo siento. -Dijo con sinceridad comprendiendo lo difícil que era que las demás personas ventilaran una muerte como si se tratara del un gran espectáculo.

Draco solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza. -Te apetece una copa de vino. -Dijo el rubio de repente.

-No creo que sea conveniente. -Frunció el ceño sabiendo que iba contra las normas.

-Lo necesitamos Granger. -Insistió.

-Sigues convaleciendo. -Replico intentando disuadirlo.

-Pero ya no tomo pociones, así que claro que puedo tomar un poco. -Afirmo y se apresuro a subir a su habitación.

Bajo al poco tiempo con una botella azul y dos copas. Abrió la botella llenando ambas copas, le ofreció una a la castaña y se sentó a su lado dando un generoso trago a la propia.

-Malfoy alguna vez pensaste que estarías compartiendo una copa con alguien como yo. -Dijo sonriente, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado. -Quizás en otra vida. -Se encogió de hombros.

-En una vida donde tú no serias una sangre limpia y yo una impura.

-Posiblemente. -Admitió. -Pero supongo que las cosas han cambiado lo suficiente para que eso ya no importe. Salud por eso. -Dijo levantando su copa y Hermione lo imito dando un sorbo a la copa.

La Gryffindor se dio cuenta que el vino era dulce contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, por lo que miro con curiosidad el liquido ambarino y lo llevo cercas de su nariz para olerlo, tenía unas ligeras notas de madera y vainilla, detectaba otro aroma que no supo distinguir pero combinaba a la perfección, posiblemente era alguna hierva aromática. No conocía mucho de vinos, en su vida no había tomado más que unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, unas cuantos sorbos de sidra en las fiestas navideñas y un par de tragos de whisky ante la insistencia de sus amigos para celebrar, pero definitivamente nunca había tomado algo como aquel vino tan dulce y aromático.

-Es un vino hecho por elfos, el mejor. -Informo el rubio y Hermione hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Nunca había tomado algo tan exquisitamente dulce.

-Aunque no debes confiarte te aseguro que es más fuerte que el whisky de fuego.

Con precaución Hermione se llevo la copa a los labios y dio otro pequeño sorbo desconfiada, no podía creer que algo tan dulce pudiera ser más fuerte que el whisky de fuego que haciendo honor a su nombre quemaba la garganta al primer trago.

Draco sonrió al ver la manera en que Granger evaluaba la bebida, no podía negar que aun en esas situaciones esas ansias de aprender de la leona se hacían presentes en ese brillo en sus ojos que mostraban la curiosidad que sentía, pero no dijo nada, se trago un par de comentarios sarcásticos pues estaba demasiado a gusto con ella como para echar a perder el momento.

Pronto se vaciaron las copas, Draco había bebido una copa más que Hermione pues ella bebía más lentamente mientras hablaban, el rubio se ocupo de llenarlas nuevamente cada vez que el nivel del líquido disminuía.

Hermione era quien más hablaba, le contaba de su vida, de esos sueños que antes había anhelado, evitando mencionar a sus padres. Era curioso para Malfoy escuchar la facilidad con la que se expresaba, le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida con la confianza que se adquiere a lo largo de los años, entonces pensó que se debía a que estaba siendo influenciada por la bebida y a que a eso se debía su inhibición.

Pero sin duda el mismo se sorprendió cuando el siguiendo con el rumbo de la plática y le conto de su vida, de su infancia en soledad en la opulencia de los lujos. Hermione le observo con interés antes de admitir que ella misma había tenido una infancia muy solitaria.

-Me hubiera encantado tener más hermanos. -Admitió la castaña. -Tener con quien jugar o pelear. -Dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a Draco.

-Yo no puedo imaginar lo que hubiera sido eso, en mi caso es costumbre familiar tener solo un heredero. Ser hijo único es normal entre nuestro circulo.

La castaña se quedo seria antes de volver a hablar. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Puedes. -Contesto un poco mareado el rubio.

-¿En verdad me odiabas? es decir en verdad pensabas todo lo que decías. -Dijo con curiosidad

Draco lleno su copa y dio un trago antes de contestar, en ese punto pensó que posiblemente el vino tenia varitaserum pues se sentía forzado a decir la verdad.

-Al principio yo mismo creí que era lo correcto odiarte, a ti y a los que son como tú. -Hizo una pausa esperando alguna reclamación de parte de la chica, pero en su rostro no encontró ninguna expresión que mostrara que se encontraba molesta por lo que estaba diciendo. -Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era del todo correcto todo eso de la sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Volvió a preguntar y con dificultad por lo mareada que estaba se acerco más al rubio como si este le estuviera haciendo una gran confesión, aunque a decir verdad, de eso se trataba pues había bajado el volumen de su voz mientras hablaba y la intensidad de sus palabras eran perceptibles.

-Mi padre me dijo hasta el cansancio que los hijos de muggles eran inferiores y que no tenían derecho de poseer magia, eran abominaciones de la naturaleza, esas eran sus enseñanzas y yo le creí, al menos al principio, pero después no fue fácil mantener esa versión como cierta. Solo bastaba verte para darse cuenta que eres mucho mejor bruja que muchos que somos de sangre limpia. Por eso te detestaba porque echabas por tierra todas mis creencias y todo lo que tomaba por cierto.

-Yo tampoco te odio. -Dijo si pensar. -No puedo negarte que me caías sumamente mal con tus aires de grandeza y que no ayudaba mucho la manera en que nos tratabas, tus insultos y demás, pero nunca pude odiarte.

Draco supo por en ese instante lo que significaba ser perdonado, quizá no buscaba el perdón de manera consciente, porque tenía claro que no lo merecía, pero justo ahora, mientras tenía en su mano una copa de vino rebosante y compartía sus sueños frustrados con una impura, se daba cuenta que era exactamente lo que necesitaba, ser perdonado.

Y la miro a los ojos pensando encontrar mentira en sus palabras, esperando que de un momento a otro le dijera que todo era metira y que lo odiaba por ser el bastardo cretino que había sido con ella y con todos, pero no fue asi, sus ojos eran transparentes y sinceros, en ellos no cavia la duda, no lo odiaba y esa era la única verdad, quizás la más importante. Pero estaba confundido, por más que se esforzaba en entenderla no podía, no podía siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de perdonarse a si mismo.

-¿Por qué no me odias? Deberías odiarme incluso más de lo que me odio yo mismo. No merezco tus consideraciones y aun no entiendo porque no me dejaste morir, hubiera sido tan fácil.

-Tan fácil. -Repitió la castaña aturdida por el licor. -Quizá tienes razón, hubiera sido fácil que murieras, pero eso hubiera implicado ensuciar aun más mi conciencia, además no te lo iba a poner sencillo.

Mareada recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy quien dio un respingo al tenerla tan cerca pero no se quito, estaba intentando digerir las palabras de la chica.

-No puedo negarte que muchas veces he pensado en terminar esto de una buena vez, para dejar de sentir, para dejar atrás este dolor que me consume, quisiera solo cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos jamás… no pensar... no sentir…perderme en la nada… -Decía Hermione de manera confusa, a penas entendible debido a los efectos del licor sumados a sus lagrimas. -Pero no soy una cobarde, no puedo serlo cuando soy la única prueba de que alguna vez existieron mis padres, soy su único legado…

-Al menos tus padres sabían que eran una digna heredera, pero mírame a mí. -Dijo señalándose. -Soy patético Granger, mis padres tuvieron que conformarse con un hijo mediocre.

-No lo eres. -Le acaricio la mejilla torpemente.

A esas alturas Hermione y Draco estaba completamente borracho, la botella había sido rellenada en varias ocasiones y ya habían perdido la cuenta de las copas que habían bebido, pero parecía que no le importaba.

-Lo soy… sabes que lo soy… no intentes ser condescendiente que no necesito de tu lastima.

-Yo no te tengo lastima… tú no eres mediocre…-Dijo apenas, se tambaleo y termino apoyándose por completo en el pecho del rubio y se quedo inconsciente por todo lo que había bebido.

Malfoy solo fue capaz de acomodarse en el sillón con ella encima antes de quedarse dormido, la abrazaba para que no se cayera y así se dejo vencer por el sueño. Por primera vez durmieron tranquilos sin ser azotados por las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos, ya fuera por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre o por que se sentian tranquilos despues de haber dicho en voz alta todo lo que los atormentaba, encontrando asi un poco de consuelo.


	17. De vuelta al Mundo Real

-17-

De Vuelta al Mundo Real

El alcohol provoca, desinhibe, derriba las barreras de la cordura y la decencia, libera de las ataduras de lo normal y lo corriente, trastorna los sentidos y los entorpece logrando que la mente se nuble dejando fluir los pensamientos a lugares insospechados y logra que la boca se suelte para lanzar palabras que no diríamos de estar sobrios.

El licor fue solo un aliciente a esa conversación profunda que estaban teniendo, no era como si a esa alturas no se hubieran revelado ya sus más grandes secretos de manera consciente o inconsciente, pero bajo los influjos del alcohol las cosas eran diferentes, probablemente ya se habían dicho sobre esos pasajes que los marcaron tan profundamente, pero después el consuelo que se dieron fue diferente.

En sus planes no había estado consolarse en los brazos del otro, no era una manera en que ningún Slytherin emplearía, mucho menos un Malfoy de sangre pura que consideraba las muestras de afecto como una debilidad, pero lo que ocurrió no lo tenía contemplado, no era algo que hubiera planeado en ningún momento, solo paso y a decir verdad no estaban arrepentidos.

Despertaron ya pasado del medio día, no fue un despertar muy cómodo al principio, Hermione estaba semirecostada sobre Malfoy, con medio cuerpo amoldándose a la anatomía del rubio, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho fuerte del muchacho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Su primera intención fue retirarse pero sintió como era sostenida por la cintura, se quedo unos minutos más inmóvil disfrutando del aroma que despedía y de la protección de sus brazos.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa tranquilidad que quiso prolongar más el momento, además se sentía aun un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza como consecuencia de lo que habían bebido.

Draco despertó algún tiempo después sintiendo un calor agradable y un ligero peso sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con el cabello alborotado de Granger, se quedo paralizado sin saber qué hacer, el latido de su corazón se acelero y su respiración se volvió agitada de repente.

Con el oído pegado al pecho del rubio, Hermione pudo notar el cambio en los latidos del corazón, por lo que dedujo que ya se había despertado también, suavemente comenzó a moverse. Draco retiro de inmediato sus manos de la frágil cintura de la castaña que aun sostenía de manera posesiva y espero sin moverse a que ella se levantara.

Quizás en otro tiempo la Gryffindor se sentirá violentada o cohibida ante esa embarazosa situación, pero justo ahora estaba muy lejos de sentirse de esa manera, claro que era algo muy poco común, incluso imposible de que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado algo semejante, pero todo había cambiado, ella ya no era la misma y sabia muy en el fondo que Malfoy tampoco, y en ese nuevo orden de las cosas, en esa nueva vida en la que se sentía completamente desubicada y perdida, tenía sentido encontrar el consuelo que tanto le hacía falta en brazos de un antiguo enemigo que estaba en la misma situación que ella.

Cuando sus pensamientos corrían hacia ese rumbo de ideas, le pareció si no correcto, si comprensible sentirse tan cómoda con Malfoy, porque eran dos personas que estaban pasando por situaciones similares, y habían perdido a toda su familia y estaban solos. De repente sintió que estar en sus brazos era lo indicado, no era una situación romántica, era como cuando Harry le abrazaba, con la diferencia de que el rubio no era su amigo y casi hermano, pero de una extraña mañera en ese momento sentía que el único que podía entenderla de manera cabal era justamente el.

Se atrevió a incorporarse y mirarle a los ojos, el permanecía estático, con el rostro inexpresivo, temeroso a hacer cualquier movimiento que desatara la ira de la castaña, porque quizás malinterpretaría la situación. Esperaba muchas cosas, pero lo que no esperaba era esa tranquilidad en el rostro de Hermione, su miraba aun estaba apagada, pero una pequeña chispa brillo en sus ojos cuando sonrió débilmente, no dijo nada cuando se levanto por completo y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

El tomo con cautela la mano que le ofrecía y se puso de pie, y se encontró correspondiendo con otra vaga sonrisa, era extraño y desconcertante, una situación fuera de serie y a pesar de lo inverosímil o lo bizarro que pareciera que alguien como ellos dos pudieran compartir un momento civilizado, seguido de una tremenda borrachera y despertar juntos y abrazados después de haber sido los más grandes enemigos, se sentían bien, seguían sus corazones afectados y tristes, pero ese dolor que los estuvo consumiendo en días pasados les dio una pequeña tregua.

La cuarentena termino sin más, pero esas semanas que habían permanecido aislados les había ayudado a ambos en más de un sentido.

Draco no solo se recupero de una grave y peligrosa enfermedad, también había sanado un poco sus aflicciones y sus culpas. No era que de manera mágica olvidara todo lo que había hecho, aun las pesadillas lo perseguían de manera constante, pero se quito un gran peso de encima cuando pudo hablar con alguien de esos fantasmas que lo perseguían, en un principio había esperado los reproches de la perfecta leona, incluso estaba preparado para que lo repudiara por sus acciones, pero no fue así.

No fue señalado a pesar de las terribles confesiones de tortura, a pesar de todas esas acciones que le avergonzaban, porque mientras le contaba esa etapa tan oscura de su vida, de esa parte de la guerra donde aun siendo un mortifago cobarde, había sufrido en carne propia los embates y brutalidad de una guerra violenta y desalmada. Por el contrario de sus conjetura la castaña se mantuvo impasible, no hubo reproches o reclamaciones, no estuvieron presentes los insultos y maldiciones que sabía que merecía.

Con una seriedad tranquila lo había dejado hablar hasta que hubo terminado, en ningún momento lo había dejado de mirar a los ojos a pesar de que el había rehuido su mirada avergonzado, cuando se quedo en silencio al final de su relato contuvo el aliento esperando lo peor, levanto la mirada cuando sintió como su pequeña mano se posaba sobre sus puños apretados buscando calmarlo.

-No fue tu culpa. -Le había dicho y sorprendido busco por fin sus ojos, entonces supo que era sincera en lo que pensaba, porque si bien sus ojos castaños no eran los mismos que habían sido alguna vez, en ellos encontró sinceridad.

Poco a poco relajo sus puños bajo la calidez de esa suave mano, y entonces como si ese toque no fuera el suficiente consuelo para aclarar todo lo que ella pensaba y sentía respecto a lo que acababa de contarle hablo.

Nunca la había escuchado hablar en ese tono, Draco estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa voz sabionda, segura de saber la respuesta justa a cualquier pregunta formulada en clase, también estaba familiarizado a ese tono de reproche cuando les molestaba a ella y sus amigos, y lo estaba a ese otro tono de suficiencia que empleaba y con el cual sutilmente lo mandaba al diablo con alguna respuesta inteligente.

Conocía la elocuencia que empleaba, el volumen de su voz cuando exponía ciertos temas difíciles o apasionantes en las aulas, la recordaba en sus largos discursos, en sus múltiples discusiones, la recordaba aleccionando a sus amigos y reprendiéndoles por su falta de responsabilidad, y la recordaba con toda claridad por lo mucho que en el pasado la había detestado por todas esas manías suyas. Y a pesar de conocerla tan bien, más de lo que hubiera imaginado, se sorprendió al encontrar otro matiz en su voz.

Su voz sonó segura y modulada en un volumen de voz que solo se emplea cuando existe una intimidad suficiente entre amigos, no había retirado su mano en ningún momento por el contrario sintió como le apretó un poco mas fuerte ante la intensidad de sus palabras, como si pretendiera que comprendiera todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

No solo le dijo que no era su culpa, lo cual había sido por si solo un bálsamo para su corazón culpable y adolorido, le dijo mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado que alguien como ella pudiera opinar de alguien tan despreciable como él.

Los ojos castaños llenos de comprensión chocaron con unos grises desconcertados, y por los labios de Hermione salieron palabras llenas de elocuencia, de significada y fuerza.

-Yo tenía un concepto de lo bueno y lo malo muy diferente del que tengo ahora, quizás en el pasado te había considerado una persona mala, pero ahora se que no todo es blanco o negro, y tu Draco no eres malo, solo eres un humano que cometió errores, y fuiste una víctima más de esa guerra que nos destrozo a todos. Es fácil juzgar cuando se ven las cosas desde afuera y señalar culpables sin ver más allá, pero yo veo en ti algo diferente, se que mucho de lo que hiciste no fue por decisión propia, al final hiciste cuanto pudiste para salvar a tu familia y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

Era como si el pecho de Draco se inflamara, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero en esta ocasión por un sentimiento diferente al dolor y la culpa, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de esa manera y carraspeo un poco para aclararse la voz intentando decir algo, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar por lo que solo pudo verla largamente y apresar esa mano que le había reconfortado entre las suyas.

Hermione también había logrado liberarse un poco con las conversaciones que sostenían con frecuencia durante su confinamiento en la torre de premios anuales. Draco no la consolaba como lo hubiera hecho ella, pero la castaña sabia que a su manera lo intentaba, podía ver que la escuchaba con atención y su manera de intentar reconfortarla era usar sus usuales sarcasmos.

-Dices ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwards. -Le había dicho un día, después de que esta se culpara por la muerte de sus padres, y seguido a esa frase le dijo de manera un tanto brusca que había hecho todo lo posible por protegerlos y que sería muy estúpido pensar que sus padres se sintieran defraudados después de que su hija hubiera salvado al mundo de un ser tan despreciable como el señor oscuro.

El rubio no tenía demasiado tacto, en más de una ocasión sus intentos de consolarla sonaban mas a un insulto que a frases reconfortantes, pero esa era su manera de ser y Hermione le comprendía, y agradecía, pues sabía que esa era la única manera que sabia usar para hacerla reaccionar y darle a entender que por extraño que pareciera ella le importaba lo suficiente para intentar disuadirla de esos pensamientos tristes que la asechaban.

El primer día que terminara su cuarentena se sintieron extrañamente tristes sabían que del otro lado de la puerta estaba el mundo real que se habían negado enfrentar desde hace tiempo y no sabían si estaban preparados para hacerlo.

Harry esperaba a Hermione en el gran comedor con el corazón sobrecogido, y apenas la vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta se levanto de la mesa para ir a su encuentro, pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Malfoy solo un paso atrás de ella.

-Potter -dijo a manera de saludo cuando noto que el pelinegro se había quedado atónito al verlos juntos, era normal que el salvador del mundo mágico no le agradara que su mejor amiga fraternizara con alguien como él.

-Malfoy. -Contesto el saludo y su primer impulso había sido pedirle que no se acercara a su amiga, pero se detuvo cuando vio a una saltarina rubia sonreír a las espaldas de Draco. -¿Cómo estás? -Pregunto cohibido, sorprendiendo al rubio y a la castaña.

-Bien. -Dijo simplemente.

-Me alegro. -Replico y carraspeo incomodo por la situación, decidió centrar su atención en su amiga mientras reemprendía el camino al sus respectivas mesas.

-Nos vemos después. -Se despidió Hermione y Draco asistió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de alejarse.

-Te extrañe mucho Hermione. -Le dijo abrazándola de manera fraternal.

-Yo también los extrañe. -Contesto con una media sonrisa.

Tenía mucho tiempo que Harry no la veía sonreír de verdad, al menos no una sonrisa que no fuera esa acartonada que mantenía para fingir ante los demás que estaba bien, entonces comprendió que ese cambio se lo debía a Malfoy. Luna no se había equivocado, como siempre tenía razón al suponer que su mutua compañía les ayudaría, después de todo ambos pasaron por situaciones muy difíciles y eso les unía de una manera especial.

Todos saludaron de manera efusiva a la castaña, algunos cuantos vieron con desaprobación que llegara junto al Slytherin, pero nadie dijo nada para no incomodarla.

Hermione pudo notar que Lavender y Ron estaban tomados de la mano, el pelirrojo agachaba la mirada avergonzado, como si sintiera que estaba traicionándola de alguna manera. Esas manos entrelazadas hablaban por si mismas, al parecer habían reanudado esa vieja relación que habían tenido ya hace algún tiempo, posiblemente eso hubiera causado estragos en el corazón de la castaña que estaba enamorada desde niña de Ron, pero no fue así, incluso eso le sorprendió mucho a la misma castaña, que no dijo nada, solo sonreía tímidamente a ese par.

El recibimiento para Draco fue muy diferente al que recibió la Gryffindor, para él no hubieron saludos o cálidos abrazos, nadie mostraba alegría de que estuviera bien, ya lo esperaba por eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la indiferencia de sus compañeros de casa, se limito a tomar asiento y comenzar a comer, mirando de vez en cuando de manera disimulada a la mesa de los leones, hasta que alguien llamo su atención.


	18. Esa Pequeña Piedra

-18-

Esa pequeña Piedra

Harry no podía dormir se removía inquieto en su cama, busco a tientas sus lentes que había dejado sobre su cómoda, se sentó con lentitud sin hacer ruido, tenía un presentimiento que lo llevo a bajar las escaleras que conducían a la sala común.

Sus pies descalzos se movían con sigilo para no delatarse, todos dormían y no deseaba hacer participes a los demás de su insomnio, fue a sentarse al sillón frente a la chimenea, apenas llevaba algunos minutos cuando el cuadro de la entrada se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a alguien.

Hermione no se sorprendió al encontrarlo parecía que los dos se hubieran sincronizado de una manera extraña para buscarse a esas horas de la noche. El pelinegro le dejo espacio para que se sentara, a sabiendas que algo importante tendría que decirle para romper las reglas y pasear a esas horas por el castillo.

Harry esperaba pacientemente que su amiga hablara, permanecían en silencio contemplando las llamas de la chimenea cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás buscando acomodarlos para poder encontrar sus propias respuestas. Tan absortos estaban que no escucharon como alguien más bajaba las escaleras hasta que ya estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué hacen? -Pregunto el pelirrojo tallándose los ojos y dando un gran bostezo.

-Esperándote. -Contesto Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

Se sentaron juntos como tantas veces habían hecho en el pasado, mucho antes de ser el trio de oro que ahora todos admiraba y reconocían, antes cuando solo eran Hermione, Ron y Harry los inseparables amigos. Era como antes cuando solo se quedaban cuando ya todos se habían retirado a dormir para platicar de sus planes contra el mal, era como si el tiempo hubiera regresado y se encontraran de nuevo en esos días donde solo estaban los tres antes de que la guerra se desataba.

En silencio los tres recordaban su vida antes de la guerra, antes de que Fred, Tons, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledor, Dobby y los Señores Granger murieran como todos los demás amigos y compañeros de lucha.

Granger tomo las manos de sus amigos y las apretó con fuerza porque necesitaba sentirlos como antaño, porque necesitaba comprobar que aun estaban a su lado como siempre apoyándola. Harry y Ron entendían, porque ellos también se sentían de esa forma, añorando aquellos tiempos donde la guerra aun no los había marcado, aunque agradecidos de que todo hubiera terminado existían cosas en sus corazones que les dejaban el sabor amargo de que pudieron haber hecho las cosas mejor para salvar más vidas.

No se había propuesto contarle a Ron aquella parte que había omitido para no causarle más penas de las que ya llevaba a cuestas con la muerte de Fred, esa no fue su intención inicial pero cuando se encontraron juntos en ese sillón como antaño no pudo evitarlo por varias razones.

Hermione sabia lo difícil que había sido para Harry guardar el secreto a su amigo pelirrojo por eso le agradecía profundamente y por esa misma razón creía que ya era conveniente hablar con claridad de esas cosas que tanto le dolías pero que no podía seguir postergando.

El tono de voz no varió cuando comenzó a contarle lo que ocurrió cuando fue a buscar a sus padres, las palabras salían sin pausas, de manera fluida como si no fuera ella misma la que narrara ese evento trágico. Ron palideció y asustado tomo entre sus manos la de Hermione, cuando la historia llego a la parte más crítica.

El pelirrojo no era elocuente, no tenía esa capacidad de los demás de mostrar sus emociones, no tenía el tacto, ni los medios para demostrarle o decirle cuanto lo sentía, se limito a verla sin soltar su mano y a penas termino el relato la abrazo con torpeza, de forma brusca, mudo y descolocado.

Quizás tiempo atrás el varón menor de los Weasley hubiera reclamado por haber sido excluido al ocultarle algo tan importante, pero lejos de eso Ron entendía, porque el mismo aun se dolía de la perdida de Fred a su manera y podía comprender que lo que menos quería Hermione era remover su dolor. Por eso no dijo nada, no solo porque el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, así como su falta de fluidez o elocuencia, si no porque a pesar de tener el tacto de una tetera, el sentía el dolor de su amiga como suyo porque siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron y se hicieran amigos.

El pelinegro les miraba sin soltar su mano y se unió al abrazo que se daban, sabía que era un gran paso para Hermione haberle contado a Ron sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Ella se había limitado en contar solo lo necesario, no dio detalles de ese día, no dijo que había sido capaz de acecinar, no lloro como lo hubiera hecho antes, aunque su mirada estaba triste y perdida al rememorar los hechos.

Cuando el abrazo se rompió tenían sus rostros húmedos, habían llorado después de todo en silencio, cada uno lavando sus propias heridas, cada uno recordando a sus muertos, cada uno cargando con el peso de su paso por la guerra.

-Hay algo que necesito pedirte Harry, lo he pensado mucho antes de tomar esta decisión y llegue a la conclusión que necesito aclarar algunas cosas antes de dejar ir a mis padres por completo. -Dijo la castaña ante la mirada confundida de Harry y Ron.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito la piedra de la resurrección. -Contesto sencillamente.

-Eso solo es una ilusión cuando sabes que no pueden regresar a tu lado. -Le explico con suavidad.

-Lo sé, pero aun así necesito tener esa despedida que no pudimos tener.

-Está en el bosque prohibido. -Indico Potter no muy convencido.

Tres figuras caminaban por los terrenos de colegio hasta llegar al bosque prohibido al que entraron con decisión, caminaban juntos, al mismo paso, no muy seguros de que hacer lo correcto, pero si convencidos que siempre estaría para apoyarse incluso en los errores y malas decisiones.

Al centro una castaña caminaba con sus amigos a los francos, el corazón les latía con fuerza pero estaba decidida, tenía que resolver un par de cosas antes de continua y sabia también que alguien más a parte de ella necesitaba de esa pequeña piedra.


	19. La Misma Oportunidad que Tengo Yo

-19-

La Misma Oportunidad que Tengo Yo

Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por el bosque prohibido, era igual de lúgubre que aquella primera vez que se adentraron siendo apenas unos niños de once años, sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado por esos tres dejando su huella, ya no eran esos pequeños asustadizos que caminaban temblando de pies a cabeza por miedo a lo que escondías esos árboles altos de ramas crujientes que parecían brazos intentándolos coger para no dejarlos salir jamás de sus entrañas.

Pero muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, en aquellos días no estaban ni cerca de imaginar a todo lo que se enfrentarían en años posteriores, para Hermione todo había sido tan nuevo como para Harry, con la diferencia que ella devoraba libros buscando compensar esa falta de conocimientos de un mundo que era nuevo y del que nunca antes había escuchado ni por asomo, mientras su mejor amigo de gafas se conformaba con aprender sobre la marcha.

Ahora regresaban a ese bosque no solo con más años, si no con más experiencia y si bien aun sentían como su piel se erizaba mientras se adentraban en los oscuros parajes, ya habían comprobado que sin importar a que nuevos seres se enfrentaban no estaba solos para dar batalla, por eso ahora su paso era seguro como de aquellos que conocen su destino y no temen verle a los ojos.

Eran Gryffindor que descubrieron su valor ante la guerra y con decisión reconstruían sobre sus propias cenizas cimientos más fuertes y perdurables.

Llegaron al punto justo donde el año anterior Harry se había enfrentado a su destino, entregándose a su suerte para pararse frente a Voldemor, y por un instante los ojos verdes del pelinegro brillaron ante el recuerdo nítido de ese momento y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, haciéndolo palidecer. Hermione lo noto estremecerse, tomo su mano fría y la apretó ligeramente alejando esos recuerdos y regresándolo al presente.

Tardaron un poco en encontrar la piedra, la castaña la envolvió en un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales bordadas y lo guardo en la bolsa del pantalón, sabiendo que necesitaba encontrar el momento correcto para tocarla y hacer regresar a sus seres queridos por un momento para poder atar los cabos sueltos y continuar.

Era muy tarde cuando Hermione regresaba a la torre de premios anuales, sus amigos habían insistido en acompañarla para cerciorarse que llegara a salvo. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo que se prolongo un par de minutos.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como ahora, hacia tanto que no recordaba cuando había sido la última ocasión que había hablado de esa manera con sus amigos, sin embargo, un gran peso se había disipado de su espalda y le daba cierto alivio.

La chimenea estaba encendida y las llamas danzaban como invitándola a perderse en ellas con sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión esos pensamientos tenían otros matices distintos a los que semana atrás habían tenido.

Esperaba encontrarse triste al confirmar que Ron había regresado con Lavender, pero lo cierto era que no sintió ese dolor en su pecho que había sentido en el pasado cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando añoraba el amor del pelirrojo y le quería de manera romántica. Los celos no estaban presentes, ni la sensación de vacío que se apoderara de ella como antaño. No le agradaba del todo Brown pero ver feliz a Ron la hacía feliz a ella.

Escucho paso y al girar pudo ver como Draco bajaba las escaleras con movimientos lentos y elegantes y le miraba con curiosidad como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada, y quizás así era, porque aunque no dijo nada en voz alta, en sus ojos pudo ver un brillo de alivio al verla.

Hermione le pido que se sentara a su lado pues debía contarle una historia.

-El año pasado ocurrieron muchas cosas. -Comenzó a explicar la castaña. -Esos meses que estuve viajando con Harry y Ron hacíamos más que escondernos.

Draco no comprendía a donde quería llegar con esa plática, pero la escucho con atención clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella.

-Lo que voy a contarte es un secreto, es sobre lo que estuvimos haciendo esos meses antes de la batalla final. -Hizo una pausa evaluándolo como quisiera comprobar que entendiera la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de contarle -¿Conoces la historia de las reliquias de la muerte?

-La conozco. -Afirmo.

-Pues es completamente cierta, las reliquias existen, la piedra de la resurrección, la varita del sauco y el manto de invisibilidad.

El muchacho se quedo desconcertado por la información dada, no esperaba que algo a si fuera verdad y a pesar de que en otra situación hubiera tomado eso como una broma, conocía ya lo suficiente a la Gryffindor para saber que hablaba muy en serio. Tenía esa mirada solemne y sus facciones serias y seguras, lo que era a todas luces la posición que siempre tomaba cuando hablaba de cosas verdaderamente importantes.

Seguida a esa primera revelación Hermione le conto todo sobre horrocruxes y la búsqueda para destruirlos, a grandes rasgos relato todos esos meses en el exilio buscando a veces a ciegas cualquier indicio que lo ayudar a encontrarlos. Después solo se enfoco en hablarle de las reliquias, pero su interés era hablar de la piedra de la resurrección.

Hermione saco el pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo mostrándole la pequeña piedra.

-Tocarla no hará que regresen, pero podemos hablar y ver a aquellos que amamos y han muerto, puede ser muy doloroso y provocar cierto apego que lleve al suicidio como le ocurrió al dueño original, por eso Harry no hablo de ella a nadie más, para evitar la tentación y que quisieran adueñarse de la falsa ilusión de hacer que vuelvan de la muerte.

-La usaras. -Afirmo comprendiéndolo todo.

Ella solo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza confirmando sus intenciones.

-Necesito hablarles, despedirme de mis padres, quiero saber si pudieron recordar cuando murieron que tenían una hija, quiero decirles que los amo y que hice lo posible por protegerlos.

-Entiendo. Pero porque me cuentas esto si ya lo has decidido.

-Te lo cuento porque te ofrezco la misma oportunidad que tengo yo.

-¿Qué oportunidad?

-La oportunidad que no tuvimos dadas las circunstancias, de decir todo lo que no pudimos, de despedirnos de nuestros padres y de todo aquello que no nos permite seguir adelante. Solo tendremos una oportunidad, porque he prometido que después entregare la piedra para nunca más tener la tentación de utilizarla. Eso es lo que te ofrezco. -Le dijo mirándolo de manera intensa.

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando estemos listo. -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo aremos juntos?

-Si asi lo prefieres, pero solo lo puede hacer uno a la vez, ya que ninguno de los dos vera o escuchara nada de lo que los demás digan solo el que tenga en su poder la piedra en ese momento.

Draco dudo, la castaña comprendía el dilema por el que pasaba, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo pensando en ello, todas las tardes que tenía entre sus manos ese libro de cuentos con la historia de las reliquias de la muerte había evaluado esa opción. Ahora le tocaba a Malfoy decidir si deseaba o no poder ver de nuevo a sus padres para darle un adiós quizás menos dolorosa del que tuvieron.

-Ya es tarde y tienes mucho que pensar. -Le indico y envolviendo de nuevo la piedra se despidió para ir a su habitación. -Que descanses.

El rubio solo asistió con la cabeza y se quedo un rato más en la sala común buscando una respuesta, no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarse de nuevo a sus padres, a verlos y hablar con ellos ahora que estaban muertos, tenía muchas dudas y miedo de lo que ellos le pudieran decir.


	20. Decisiones

-20-

Decisiones

Tomar la decisión no era fácil, las circunstancias eran diferentes para ambos, después de todo y a pesar de que la memoria de los padres de Granger había sido borrada, ellos la amaban y por tanto todo le perdonaría, incluso estarían orgullosos de la valentía que su hija había mostrado durante la guerra, además estarían agradecidos de que intentara protegerlos y darles una seguridad de la que ella no disponía al enfrentarse a grandes peligros.

Quizás las cosas no habían terminado como Granger lo había planeado, pero sus intenciones siempre fueron legítimas, le había borrado la memoria para protegerlos no solo de esa guerra que no les correspondía como muggles, si no de vivir con angustia y miedo al saber el riesgo que correría en sus andanzas con Harry y Ron. Deseaba que si ella llegaba a fallecer en el proceso sus padres tendrían una vida buena, alejada de un triste recuerdo por la pérdida de su única hija.

Había cubierto todas las posibles opciones, pensando que si llegaba a regresar con vida les devolvería los recuerdos y les contaría el porqué de las decisiones que tomo en esos momentos difíciles, esperaba que posiblemente sus padres se enfadaran pero también sabia que la perdonaría tarde o temprano, pues ellos eran comprensivos y siempre la apoyaban. Pero su plan no había resultado perfecto y en su falla encontraría el desenlace trágico, que llevo a sus padres a morir a manos de un mortifago.

Para Malfoy la situación era muy diferente en muchos aspectos, muy dentro de su ser anhelaba volver a ver a su madre, saber si donde quiera que se encontrara estaba bien, pero sobre todo necesitaba decirle lo que no pudo decirle en su lecho de muerte, que la amaba. Sin embargo, Lucius su padre era otra historia, quizás ya no lo odiaba como en algún momento lo había hecho, pero no podía borrar del todo esos sentimientos que había acumulado durante tantos años debido a lo que había vivido, pero sobre todo temía a lo que le diría su padre al verlo de nuevo, se preguntaba si le reclamaría su comportamiento y le diría lo que tantas otras veces le había dicho. -Un Malfoy nunca llora, nunca se humilla o se deja vencer y nunca debe de rebajarse al fraternizar con hijos de muggles y traidores de la sangre.

Posiblemente Draco esperaba esa reacción e incluso podía escuchar las palabras e insultos que su padre emplearía para aleccionarlo sobre sus deberes, el honor de la familia, la perpetuidad de su estirpe, la dignificación de su casta y la reivindicación de su apellido. Y quizás en otro tiempo eso no habría supuesto un gran contratiempo porque conocía el orden lógico de su vida y su apellido, obediente hubiera prometido que cumpliría con todas sus peticiones como siempre había hecho de una u otra manera al entregar su vida a la lucha de su señor.

Pero ya no era el mismo, no después de casi morir en la guerra, no después de presenciar la muerte de su padre en manos de un dementor, mucho menos después de ver como su madre murió sin poder hacer nada, muchas cosas habían cambiado, el mismo había cambiado al enfrentarse a la soledad, al rechazo, al desprecio del los que había considerado sus amigos, sus compañeros y cómplices para lo que ahora era un paria y un apestado.

Ya no podía ser ciego ante las obviedades que se mostraban ante sus ojos, no podía olvidar el dolor en los inocentes que solo tenían un rostro, el rostro de esa mestiza que representaba todos sus fantasmas en las pesadillas, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a su padre para escuchar esas palabras llanas y sin sentido de lo que es el deber y el honor cuando todo eso es una jodida mierda, una estupidez que termino solo hundiendo a su pequeña familia en la miseria.

Entonces qué caso tenia verlos de nuevo ante esas expectativas donde el no podría cambiar la manera de pensar de su padre y por tanto las peticiones o promesas que pretendería que le hiciera, no deseaba volver a verles si solo lograría discutir y confirmar que su padre lo consideraría un fracasado.

Tenía que pensar muy bien su decisión pues Granger había sido clara, le estaba dando una oportunidad única que no se repetiría. Pero era difícil por un lado ansiaba verlos de nuevo y por otro temía sabiendo a que se enfrentaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a su siguiente clase, llevaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo la pequeña piedra bajo su túnica, la llevaba colgada al cuello dentro de un pequeño saquito de terciopelo escarlata encantado, de donde solo ella podía sacarla.

Caminaba distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres en las ansias que tenia de verles y comprobar si murieron sin recordarla. Pensaba una y otra vez todo lo que les diría, había pasado toda la noche en vela solo meditando en encontrar las palabras justas para pedirle perdón por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Le había ofrecido a Malfoy la misma oportunidad que tendría ella de enfrentar a sus seres queridos muertos, por eso esperaba a pesar del nerviosismo por una respuesta, imaginando el dilema en el que estaría ahora el rubio, pues ella misma había estado en esas mismas circunstancias semanas atrás, por eso había pasado largas tardes sentada frente a la ventana de la habitación de Malfoy mientras le cuidada, abrazada al libro que había sido su herencia y meditando sobre el asusto de buscar la piedra de la resurrección.

Absorta como iba se impacto fuertemente con alguien al dar la vuelta en una esquina de uno de los corredores, hubiera terminado en el piso de no ser que la sujetaron por el brazo para estabilizarla.

Se habia topado con tres Slytherin; Parkinson, Nott y Zabini, los altos muchachos caminaban a los francos de la morena, por eso habia chocado con el castaño, mismo que la sostuvo para evitarle la caída en acto reflejo.

-Suéltala, no deberías tocarla. -Escucho la voz irritada de Parkinson. Nott obedecían son cierta lentitud.

Hermione no se molesto por el tono usado estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de arrebatos de la morena que ahora era la lideresa de los Slytherin y no había perdido oportunidad para dar muestras de sus eternos aires de grandeza. Por eso la ignoro por completo centrando su atención en el castaño que la había librado de un buen golpe. -Gracias Nott. -Le dijo y pretendía continuar su camino pero una mano la detuvo sujetándola por el codo.

-Aunque seas una de las heroínas del mundo mágico. -Dijo con sarcasmo la morena. -No dejas de ser una patética impura que no tiene derecho de ni siquiera hablarnos.

La Gryffindor la miro a los ojos mientras le hablaba, lo que la hizo palidecer por algún motivo, se soltó de un jalón del agarre de la morena y sin decir nada se alejo como si escapara de esos ojos oscuros de Pansy.

El comportamiento de la castaña les resulto extraño, pero más extraño fue como Pansy comenzó a reprender a Nott por intervenir para que no se cayera, lo que la hizo ganar una mirada despectiva y que el muchacho la dejara con la palabra en la boca, ya que molesto y arto del comportamiento de Parkinson se fue dejándola con un palmo de narices.

Theodore era un muchacho tranquilo que procuraba mantenerse al margen de los problemas, lo que le había ayudado para ser de los pocos jóvenes Slytherin que estando en edad no se había iniciado como mortifago activo, aunque lamentablemente también llevaba la marca en su antebrazo.

Hasta entonces había procurado no revelarse contra la morena, pero le parecía insoportable en ocasiones cuando volvía a las viejas manías para insultar, amedrentar, asustar y menospreciar incluso a los de su misma casa para recuperar las viejas glorias elitistas, pero la gota que había colmado su paciencia fue quizás una estupidez, pero ya habia dejado pasar demasiadas cosas como para seguirse conteniendo, después de todo fue gracias al trio de oro que había terminado la época oscura del señor tenebroso y que tratara de esa manera a Granger era algo simplemente intolerable cuando ella arriesgo su vida para salvarlos de un negro porvenir.

No era precisamente que ese acto de rebeldía fuera por la Gryffindor, se podría decir que esa reacción había sido el resultado de una sucesión de eventos que lo tenían asqueado de si mismo, después de todo la indiferencia lo estaba haciendo participe de los actos vandálicos de Pansy, y sencillamente estaba cansado de esa situación, bien pudiera ser que nadie se metía con el por estar a lado de los "fuerte" de la casa, pero estaba hastiado de todo ese mundo y Hermione solo le dio el pretexto para desligarse de ellos.

Sabía muy bien que esa decisión tendría consecuencias serias, pero no tenía miedo no era que la situación fuera peor de lo que ya habían sido una vez, y sinceramente lo tenían sin cuidado los arranques de histeria de Parkinson además de que le daba igual que el resto de los Slytherin que eran sus súbditos pudieran hacer algo en su contra que no fuera excluirlo como lo habían hecho con Draco, después de todo esa idea incluso sonaba alentadora.

Después del altercado con Pansy, Hermione no llego a clases se fue con urgencia a su torres incapaz de controlarse, estaba asustada, temblaba de pies a cabeza, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza golpeando sus costillas, estaba apunto de una nueva crisis nerviosa, por lo que se obligo a controlar su respiración antes de entrar en crisis, inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de regular sus latidos y asi como su agitada respiración, le llevo varios minutos lograr serenarse al menos un poco.

Fue una tarea difícil, pues no podía apartar de su mente esos ojos, esos ojos negros que la perseguían noche a noche en sus pesadillas, esos que le aniquilaban, que la desarmaba y la dejaban sin aliento cada que su mente se enturbiaba en esos recuerdos desgarradores, esos ojos que eran iguales a los de Parkinson.

Temblaba a pesar de que su respiración se había regulado, la angustia que sentía la asfixiaba porque podría jurar que eran los mismos ojos, pero eso no era posible, no podía ser, quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasado y veía en los ojos de la Slytherin la misma frialdad que vio aquella vez en los ojos el acecino de sus padres.

Se reprendió a si misma y haciendo acopio de su valor abandono la torre de premios anuales, ya habia perdido una preciada hora de estudios y lo mas probable era que sus amigos la estuvieran buscando, preocupados porque no se había presentado a clases.

Todavía con el rostro pálido salió de la torre, sus piernas aun le temblaban y sus manos sudaban copiosamente, presiono entre sus manos la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que guardaba la piedra intentando calmarse, queriendo enfocar toda su atención en planear ese último encuentro con sus padres muertos.

Todo debía ser una coincidencia, un juego cruel que le hizo alucinar a tal punto que encontró en la mirada peculiar de Pansy la misma que tenia aquel hombre que le arrebato a sus padres.

Harry buscaba con preocupación a Hermione, no era una buena señal que esta no se presentara en clases, se imagino que tal vez ya hubiera tenido contacto con sus padres y que no se encontrara bien, pero desistió de su búsqueda cuando por casualidad encontró a Parkinson y Malfoy discutiendo.

-¿Crees que me importa? -Pregunto irritado el rubio.

-Pues debería importante Draco, tus padres esperarían eso.

-Tu que demonio sabes lo que mis padre querrían.

-Pues tengo la seguridad que Lucius estaría avergonzado en lo que te has convertido. -Sentencio la morena, envalentonada porque Zabini está a su lado y le protegía de los arrebatos de Draco.

Lo que no esperaba Pansy era que esas palabras fueron un detonante en la paciencia de Malfoy que con un solo movimiento mando a Zabini contra una pared y arrincono a la morena.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Pansy, mucho cuidado, que no te quepa duda de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer si me retas. -Siseo pegado al oído de la chica. -Yo que tu guardaría distancia y no me metería en cosas que no me importan. -Amenazo liberándola.

La muchacha se quedo temblando del susto pero oculto su miedo para mirarle desafiante no era momento de intimidarse, después de toda tenia a muchos obedientes súbditos que la apoyaría para terminar de derrocar al príncipe caído que era Draco Malfoy.

A Harry se le hizo curioso el enfrentamiento, no había notado las divisiones que habían surgido en la casa de la serpientes, no era que le importara mucho, pero ahora que los había visto descurtir de esa manera, era inevitable no notar que algo se estaba cocinando al interior de la casa verde y plata y fuera lo fuera Malfoy se estaba manteniendo al margen, y eso ya era algo para sorprenderse.

El pelinegro no había escuchado toda la conversación, de haberlo hecho estaría todavía mas sorprendido, pues el rubio se había negado no solo a ser partícipe de la restauración de su clan de víboras, si no que a demás se resistía a formar parte del grupo de seudo mortifagos que estaban reclutando Parkinson. Quizás en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado con tal de pertenecer de nuevo a un grupo, para sentirse de nuevo el líder admirado y respetado, pues era eso lo que le estaba ofreciendo Parkinson, pero justo ahora que pretendía buscar un verdadero sentido a su vida, no necesitaba de regresar sobre sus pasos para repetir los mismo errores que lo habían llevado a donde estaba.

Pansy se retorcía en su propio veneno, pues sus planes no habían funcionado, pensaba que Malfoy aceptaría colaborar para recuperar un poco de la gloria perdida, sin embargo se había llevado no solo una negativa, si no una amenaza clara de que lo dejara en paz.

Ahora el problema seria que Parkinson no era del tipo de personas que aceptaba un no por respuesta y mucho menos ahora que se sentía apoyada por la mayoría de los miembros de su casa. Y pretendía buscar venganza por el desprecio de Malfoy, pero pensaba tomárselo con calma, después de todo la venganza en un plato que se disfruta frio.


	21. Esos Ojos

-21-

Esos Ojos

Parkinson le daba vuelta al asunto, no había pasado desapercibido el miedo en los ojos de Granger cuando la detuvo, no entendía por qué la miro de esa manera como si le aterrara estar en su presencia, y salió demasiado rápido, como si hullera. Algo andaba mal esa antipática leona no era así y algo le decía que era conveniente averiguar que ocultaba, probablemente así podría sacar algún provecho de sus descubrimiento.

La morena se levanto elegantemente del sillón verde botella en el que había estado sentado buena parte de la tarde, sabía exactamente donde podía encontrar a Granger.

Hermione se había justificado por su ausencia alegado que se había sentido mal del estomago y había ido a la enfermería, Harry no pareció muy convencido por la escusa pero lo dejo pasar pues la veía algo pálida y pensó que probablemente era cierto lo que decía.

Cuando las clases de ese día terminaron la castaña se despidió de sus amigos para ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No Harry, no es necesario, además terminaras aburriéndote, nos vemos mejor a la hora de la cena. -Contesto la castaña

-Está bien Hermione. -Acepto no muy convencido el pelinegro, algo en su amiga la hacía parecer asustada.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca se acomodo en una de las mesas libres y saco de su mochila todo lo necesario para hacer sus pendientes, no tardo en estar tras una gran torre de libros y a escribir si parar sobre los pergaminos.

Malfoy había llegado poco después y pudo ver a Granger concentrada en sus deberes, aun no tomaba una decisión sobre la piedra de la resurrección, estaba sumamente confundido. Para no molestarla se sentó en otra mesa, desde donde pudo ver como Pansy cruzaba el umbral de la biblioteca con actitud sospechosa, no iba sola, como de costumbre era acompañada por su guardaespaldas, aunque se le hizo raro que el lugar de Nott lo ocupara otro chico corpulento del que no recordaba su apellido.

Estuvieron observando a Granger y hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, estuvieron bastante tiempo, incluso hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado a cenar. Fue entonces que la castaña comenzó a levantar sus pertenencias y acomodar los libros que había utilizado, tan absorta en lo que hacia no noto que era observada desde hacía mucho.

Enrollo sus pergaminos y acomodo todo dentro de la mochila que se colgó al hombro y salió tranquilamente de la biblioteca despidiéndose de Madame Pince, quien levemente correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible.

Ya era un poco tarde por lo que tenía que apresurarse para llegar a su torre y dejar sus pertenencias para después reunirse con sus amigos en el gran comedor y cenar juntos. Por lo que decidió acortar el camino utilizando aquellos pasillos más desiertos que le garantizaban ahorrarse un poco de tiempo, con lo que no contaba era con que la seguían de cerca.

Cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, Zabini la sujetaba de manera brusca por los brazos haciendo que su mochila callera con gran estrepito. Fue entonces que Hermione pudo ver a sus captores, eran tres Slytherin, pero comenzó a sentir un miedo extraño cuando pudo reconocer a Pansy.

-¿Qué quieren? -Pregunto intentando sonar firme, pero su voz temblorosa la delato.

-¿Tienes miedo? -Burlona la morena se le acercaba hasta tenerla frente a frente.

Hermione asustada desvió la mirada no podía enfrentarse a los ojos de Parkinson.

-Mírame. -Le exigió y apretando su varita contra el cuello de la castaña le exigió que levantara el rostro.

Aterrada poco a poco levanto la vista hasta enfrentarse con esa mirada. Hermione comenzó a temblar aterrada, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sus costillas, pálida sentía que sus piernas no podían mantenerla de pie, comenzó a hiperventilar como si el aire no alcanzara a llegar a sus pulmones.

Zabini la soltó asustado pues temblaba tanto como si estuviera a punto de convulsionar, la manera en que respiraba no era nada normal, al liberarla de su agarre la castaña cayó de rodillas incapaz de sostenerse de pie.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? -Interrogo el otro muchacho que era la nueva adquisición de Pansy.

-Que se yo, debe de estar loca o enferma. -Dijo la morena entre risas. -¿No eres capaz de defenderte sangre sucia? Presumes ser la mejor bruja y la más inteligente pero te faltan agallas-Dijo con desprecio y esa pregunta hizo que Hermione levantara el rostro y la mirara con los ojos sumamente abiertos, era como si esas palabras fueran un interruptor en su cabeza.

No eran solo las palabras empleadas, algo en el tono de voz, en la manera de pronunciar con tanto repudio y desprecio esas simples palabras la hicieron estallar. Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Hermione, pero ahora por más que quería no podía dejar de verla a los ojos.

Lo que Parkinson no noto por sus burlas es que había dejado de temblar y en un descuido de sus secuaces había sacado la varita de su túnica.

Se levanto con ligereza, Zabini intento reaccionar y sujetarla de nuevo pero no lo logro, con un solo movimiento de sus varita lo había hecho estrellar contra uno de los muros de piedra, al igual que al otro. Ahora solo estaba frente a la morena que le apuntaba con su varita.

-No me conoces. -Dijo de repente la castaña. -Si me conocieras sabrías que en mi defensa no lo haría, pero justo ahora y después de lo que has hecho no te daré la oportunidad de ver un mañana aun encerrado en una celda.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -Pregunto confundida, no tenía sentido lo que decía.

El rostro de Hermione se había transformado, ahora veía a Parkinson con un profundo odio, con un brillo en sus ojos parecido a la locura, sus palabras sonaban monótonas, sin emoción como si solo repitiera el mismo discurso que se hubiera aprendido para alguna clase. Tenía la varita levantada y le fue fácil quitarle la suya a la morena que invirtiendo los papeles ahora era ella quien temblaba de miedo le miraba asustada decir cosas que no entendía.

-Esta sangre sucia que corre por mis venas y la sangre derramada de mis padres me dan el suficiente coraje. -Continuo Granger con su dialogo, con ese que dijera aquel día al mortifago que había torturado y matado a sus padres.

-No, entiendo de que hablas. -Dijo retrocediendo y mostrando las palmas extendidas enseñar de rendición, pues la Gryffindor estaba fuera de sus cabales y le apuntaba de manera amenazante.

-Ya es muy tarde. -Pronuncio la castaña con los ojos fijos en los de Parkinson, en esos ojos negros que la perseguían, que la atormentaban por las noches en sus pesadillas, esos ojos oscuros llenos de maldad que habían observado con deleite el dolor causado a sus padres.

No veía a Pansy, veía sus ojos y el rostro de ese mortio que había torturado hasta la muerte a sus padres, su mano firme apuntaba al pecho de la morena podía sentir el mismo odio profundo y un verdadero deseo de matar el mismo que sintió al oler la sangre que la cubriera ese día y la hacía recordar la imagen de los cuerpos destrozados de sus padres.

Chispas salían de la punta de su varita y podía ver el mismo rostro deformado por el miedo, pero seguían sin reconocer a Pansy como la dueña de esos ojos, le parecía que era solo el mismo asesino.

-Granger. -Escucho que la llamaban cuando ya estaba lista para pronunciar la maldición imperdonable. -Granger. -La llamaron de nuevo, pero no era capaz de quitar esa nebulosa que le impedía ver la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione abrió la boca para conjurar esa maldición. -Avada…


	22. Te Preocupas por ella

-22-

Te Preocupas por Ella

Malfoy prácticamente corría, no lograba encontrar el camino que habían tomado Pansy y sus acompañantes, le quedaba claro que habían ido tras de Granger pues no dejaron de observarla el tiempo que estuvieron en la biblioteca y apenas salió fueron tras ella, el mismo se levanto con rapidez para seguirles, pero Madame Prince lo detuvo hasta que acomodara los libros que había ocupado, no le había llevado más de 5 minutos, pero ahora no sabía el rumbo por el que se habían dirigido.

-Piensa Draco, piensa. -Se dijo en voz alta, intentando saber que camino pudieron haber tomado, lo más lógico era que Granger se dirigía a su torre antes de la cena.

El rubio había tomado los pasillos que conducían precisamente a la torre de premios anuales y no la había encontrado en su camino, lo que solo le dejaba la opción que hubiera tomado algún atajo, sin perder más tiempo se aventuro y comenzó a correr de nuevo para encaminarse a esos pasillos poco conocidos y por tanto solitarios.

No tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso, la manera en que Pansy le miraba y hablaba con los otros dos, solo quería decir que estaban tramando algo y que seguramente no sería nada bueno.

Por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar tenía miedo, miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Posiblemente en otro tiempo se mantendría al margen, no se metería en problemas que no era suyos, pero todo había cambiado porque estaba cansado de mantenerse indiferente, ya había comprobado que mantenerse insensible y guardar silencio sin hacer nada, lo hacía igual de culpable, lo convertía en un cómplice mas de las atrocidades.

Ya no podía ser el mudo espectador que permite que el inocente sufra y muera en las bajezas del anonimato, cubierto en la sombras, en las manos de cobardes que se valen de la fuerza para causar daño. Ya no quería ser solo un testigo cobarde incapaz de moverse.

Nunca más quería ver esos ojos pidiendo piedad en la silenciosa suplica de una muerte rápida e indolora. Ya no soportaría una muerte mas manchando su conciencia, ni un rostro mas siguiéndole en sus pesadillas para recordarle que había sido un cobarde.

Corría por esos pasillos de piedra casi tirando a su paso las armaduras que apenas conseguía esquivar, los oídos le zumbaban de la fuerza con la que latía su corazón, sudaba y tenía las manos heladas, pero no se detendría, tenía que encontrarla.

Conforme avanzaba pudo escuchar el eco de unas voces lejanas, se apresuro a buscar el origen de esas voces, pero camino con más sigilo para no delatarse. No sabía claramente que haría, en un momento se sintió un tanto estúpido por estar preocupado por Granger, después de todo ella sabia defenderse sola, pero no podía simplemente permanecer indiferente, muchas cosas habían cambiando entre ellos y de alguna manera le debía su vida.

Quizás su vida no valiera mucho ahora, mucho menos después de haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas morirse para dejar de una buena vez de sufrir, pero el hecho era que queriéndolo o no Granger lo había salvado, lo había cuidado largas semanas en su inconsciencia, estando al pie de su cama controlando sus fiebres, curando su cuerpo maltrecho y afectado por la enfermedad, siendo su enfermera personal.

Se lo debía, así fuera solo para saldar esa deuda y no deberle nada, pero se engañaba a si mismo aferrándose a esas justificaciones, pues en el fondo el intuía que eran otras las razones, pero quizás la más fuerte era que esa Gryffindor que antes había odiado y despreciado era quizás lo único real que le quedaba.

Los días en el colegio eran insoportables, las miradas acusadoras le seguían a cualquier lado que fuera, el desprecio de todo mundo le seguía azotando como latigazos. Pero llegando a la sala común de su torre, podía charlar por largas horas de cualquier cosa con la castaña, podía encontrar a su lado una mirada al fin diferente, quizás no llena de afecto, pero si impregnada de comprensión, de compañerismo. Solo en ese lugar no se sentía juzgado o señalado.

Tenían un lazo que los unía, eran dos almas perdidas y atormentadas que no encontraban su lugar, quizás solo el sufrimiento los hacía iguales. No podía perderla, no lo permitiría, era ella quizás lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en toda esa mierda de vida.

Sujeto con más fuerza su varita cuando giro en el último pasillo, intento no hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara, tuvo que contener el aliento ante lo que veía frente a él en esos momentos.

Parecía que no se habían percatado de su presencia, Draco pudo ver desmayado a Zabini junto a una de las paredes del corredor y a pocos pasos también estaba en iguales condiciones el otro Slytherin con un pequeño corte en la frente. Alcanzo a escuchar las palabra que Hermione le decía a Pansy, a lo que ella contestaba con torpeza y confusión como si no entendiera a que se refería la Gryffindor.

Dio un par de pasos con sigilo tratando de evaluar la situación, pues no le quedaba claro que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad, pues no esperaba encontrarse con aquello. Había tenido miedo de que entre los tres Slytherin hubieran logrado causarle daño a Granger, pero lo que veía estaba muy lejos de ser algo que esperara, mucho menos al ver como la castaña empuñaba su varita apuntando a la morena que estaba lívida y a punto del desmayo.

Malfoy podía ver la mirada oscurecida de Granger, ese semblante ausente como el que se tiene cuando se estaba bajo la maldición imperius, pero sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual ahora estaba apuntando con su varita a Parkinson. Un profundo odio se reflejaba en sus pupilas, un enorme resentimiento nublaba su mente, pues ni siquiera reacciono cuando le llamo.

-Granger. -Dijo con voz cautelosa, pero no logro llamar su atención.

La veía con la varita levantada, empuñándola con demasiada fuerza, de la punta salían chispas rojas, en señal de su implacable determinación, su mano estaba firme y seguía hablado cosas que solo lograba entender al ir atando cabos sueltos.

Fue en ese momento que Draco perdió la poca calma que había adquirido cuando encontró con bien a Granger, porque entendió lo que le estaba ocurriendo realmente a la castaña, en ese instante sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro y de nuevo sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse ante lo que estaba por pasar.

Estaba reviviendo el instante en la que se había enfrentado y dado muerte al mortifago. No entendía que había hecho que se sumergiera en ese trance perturbador donde veía en Parkinson al hombre que le había dado muerte a sus padres.

Tenía que hacer algo, porque no dudaba que estaba completamente decidida a matarla. -Granger. -Volvio a llamarla y se puso a un costado de ella, pero seguía sin mirarlo, solo la miraba a ella, a los ojos y podía ver como la ira iba creciendo en su interior a cada palabra que pronunciaba, ganándole terreno a la cordura.

La vio abrir la boca y firme comenzó a conjurar aquella maldición imperdonable.

-Avada… -Comenzó a conjurar.

Malfoy sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaron de solo pensar en ese hechizo y no tuvo más remedio que despojarla de su varita, y aun entonces la veía dispuesta a irse encima de Parkinson y despellejarla con sus propias manos.

-Lo siento -susurro bajito y levantando la mano la abofeteo con fuerza para hacerla reaccionar.

Hermione cayó al piso por el golpe y solo entonces comenzó a parpadear como si hubiera estado dormida y acabara de despertar, con la mano sobre su mejilla adolorida y viendo a su alrededor como si no supiera donde se encontraba.

-No sé qué le pasa a esa asquerosa. -Dijo al fin la morena aliviada de que Draco hubiera intervenido, además sintió un gran placer al ver que la había golpeado.

-¡Callate! -Le ordeno girándose para enfrentarla y le apunto con su varita al rostro.

-Pero que… -Alcanzo a exclamar la morena dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Obliviate. -Conjuro y al momento el rostro de Pansy se relajo, dándole un aire de ensoñación. -Sin perder tiempo se acerco a donde seguían desmayados Zabini y Wood y repitió la operación.

Con rapidez cargo a Granger y se alejo rumbo a la torre de premios anuales. Dejando en ese pasillo solitario a Parkison y sus aliados confundidos por encontrarse en ese lugar.

Malfoy se arriesgo a conjurar ese hechizo desmemoriarte pero no podía dejarlos asi, mas sabiendo que Granger había quedado expuesta y había estado a punto de matar a Pansy, la morena no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

Con dificultad abrio la puerta que daba acceso a la torre, entro e intento dejar en el sillón a Granger, pero esta no soltaba su cuello, tenía la mirada perdida y solo gruesas lagrimas revelaban por sus ojos.

-Todo estará bien. -Intento tranquilizarla y soltar sus manos, pero ella se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello y un día su rostro en el pecho como si temiera que la dejara sola.

Hermione no hablaba, había salido ya del trance en el que se encontraba, pero no podía olvidar los ojos de Parkinson. No podía ser tanto el parecido entre los ojos negros de Pansy y los de ese mortio, por lo que no fue difícil deducir que aquel hombre al que le había dado muerte era el padre de la morena, no solo los ojos eran idénticos, tenían rasgos muy parecidos como para ser una coincidencia.

Malfoy no sabía qué hacer, la castaña seguía demasiado alterada y le preocupara que le pasara algo más grave, pensó en llevarla a la enfermería pero hacerlo lo obligaría a dar explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a dar, pues no solo se pondría él en evidencia, además tendría que ventilar lo que había pasado en ese pasillo.

La única opción que le quedaba no le agradaba mucho, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, temiendo por la estabilidad de Granger.

Harry estaba preocupado Hermione no se había presentado en el comedor para la cena, la había ido a buscar a la biblioteca pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, justo cuando atravesó el hueco del cuadro que daba acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron se le acerco.

-Hace un rato llego una lechuza con este mensaje para ti. -Le dijo tendiéndole la nota.

El pelinegro a penas leyó salió de prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? -Alcanzo a preguntar preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Hermione. -Fue lo único que dijo Harry y Ron corrió tas el pálido de solo escuchar el nombre de su amiga, tenía que ser algo grave por la reacción que había tenido el pelinegro.

No les llevo mucho tiempo llegar a la torre de premios anuales, llegaron casi sin aliento pero no tardaron en atravesar la puerta cuando Harry dijo la clave para que el cuadro que daba acceso se hiciera a un lado.

Se pararon en seco cuando lo primero que vieron fue a Malfoy acunando entre sus brazos a Hermione tenía sus manos colgadas a su cuello y su rostro recargado en su pecho.

-¿Qué le has hecho? -Grito exaltado el pelirrojo y le apunto con su varita a Draco.

El rubio solo puso los ojos en blanco, con expresión aburrida. Harry hizo que ron bajara su varita tomándolo por el brazo con el que la sostenía. -Cálmate. -Le pidió un tanto contrariado de encontrarlos de esa manera.

-¿Qué paso? -El pelirrojo lo miro todavía más confundido, al ver la calma con que le preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado.

-Tuvo una crisis. -Comenzó a explicar.

-Suéltala. -Le exigió el pelirrojo.

-Crees que no lo he intentado. -Le dijo con fastidio. -Pero sigue sin reaccionar del todo y no me suelta. -Se justifico extendiendo sus manos para que vieran que ella era quien lo sujetaba con firmeza sin soltarlo.

-Hermione. -Le llamo Harry y comenzó a acercarse. Le retiro un mechón de cabello del rostro.

La situación era incomoda para todos, Ron se debatía entre acercarse o no, pues no le inspiraba nada de confianza el hurón, mucho menos le parecía que tuviera entre sus brazos a Hermione.

-Hermione, todo está bien. -Volvió a decirle el pelinegro y le acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Granger seguía llorando en silencio, con los labios apretados y la mirada perdida. Draco estaba tenso de tener a Potter tan cerca y de manera inconsciente sostenía con más fuerza a Hermione, como si ahora fuera él quien no quisiera soltarla.

-Mírame, soy Harry. -Le dijo con suavidad y tomándola por la barbilla hizo que girara un poco el rostro para que lo mirara.

Los labios le temblaron y apenas pudieron escucharla. -Harry

-Ben Hermione. -Pidió y acaricio sus manos haciendo que poco a poco relajara sus dedos para que soltara por fin a Malfoy.

La castaña no tenía fuerzas solo se dejaba mover, Harry la tomo en sus brazos alejándola de Draco.

-¿Dónde está su habitación? -Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda. - Se removió incomodo el rubio, sintiendo el vacio que le dejaba el cuerpo cálido de la Gryffindor.

Harry subió con cuidado las escaleras con Hermione en sus brazos, dejando solos en las sala a Ron y Draco que se miraban con recelo, a la espera que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso para comenzar una discusión o algo mas, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se miraban de una manera poco amigable, dejando claro que seguían siendo los mismos enemigos que siempre habían sido, y que esa solo era una extraña tregua que se había hecho solo por Granger.

Potter bajo después de un rato, con el semblante preocupado, no era nada bueno que Hermione recayera de esa manera después de estar aparentemente más tranquila.

-Ron puedes ir a buscar a Luna, necesito que traigan las pociones tranquilizantes que había estado tomando Hermione antes.

-¿Pero? -Intento replicar.

-Es importante que las tome cuanto antes. -Dijo mirándolo con seriedad, no debían perder más tiempo, tenía miedo de que volviera a caer en ese estado catatónico en el que una vez había entrado.

-Este bien. -Dijo comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. -No tardare. -Cuando se dirigía a la salida Harry le hablo.

-Ten cuidado de que no te vean, nadie debe de saber lo que pasa. -El pelirrojo solo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando se quedaron solos la tención volvió a inundar el lugar. El pelinegro apoyo su espalda en una de las paredes de la sala viendo fijamente al rubio, esperaba una explicación de su parte. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido tranquilo por su amiga, pero le urgia saber que había hecho que ella volviera a recaer.

Draco le sostenía la mirada desafiante, después de todo con su intervención había logrado evitar una tragedia.

-No me veas así que no he hecho nada. -Le dijo arto

-¿Qué paso entonces?

El rubio se levanto del sillón donde había estado sentado, aun podía percibir el olor que había quedado impregnado en sus ropas. -No sé exactamente que paso, aunque creo saberlo.

-Entonces dime. -Le pidió más calmado.

Malfoy se paso la mano entre sus cabellos, no estaba seguro que tanto debía contarle a Potter, sabía que no confiaba en el, pero no le quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse.

-Granger me conto lo de sus padres.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba que Hermione le tuviera tanta confianza para contarle sobre eso. El rubio vio su rostro sorprendido y sonrió un poco con arrogancia antes de continuar.

-También me conto lo que paso con el mortifago que los asesino. -Su voz se torno sombría.

Incrédulo Harry se enderezo tenso y lo miro sin poder creer que también supiera esa parte de la historia que ni el mismo conocía con completa certeza. -Pero…tu como… -solo atino a decir.

-Te sorprendería saber todo lo que se Potter. Pero el punto es que algo la hizo revivir ese momento y estuvo a punto de matar a Parkinson.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Hermione no aria algo así por nada.

-Parkinson y otros dos la siguieron, no sé bien con que intenciones, pero supongo que para nada bueno. Desde que estaban en la biblioteca la estaba observado y la siguieron cuando salió de ahí, pretendía seguirlos pero los perdí. Cuando los encontré de nuevo Granger ya había dejado inconscientes a Zabini y al otro chico, y apuntaba a Pansy.

-Entonces solo se estaba defendiendo. -Trato de justificarla.

-No solo eso Potter, Granger decía cosas, hablaba de la sangre sucia que corría por sus venas y la sangre de sus padres que se había derramado, decía que eso le daba el coraje necesario, estuvo a punto de conjurar la maldición asesina. -Hizo una pausa para mirarlo. -Ahora lo entiendes. -Pregunto.

Harry se quedo helado, sin habla, sumamente pálido, le llevo bastante tempo poder hablar de nuevo -Pero si estaba reviviendo ese momento porque lo tomo contra Parkinson.

-Granger la veía con demasiado odio, como si no viera a Pansy si no alguien más, era como si ella fuera el mismo que mato a sus padres, eso solo me hace pensar que algo en Parkinson le recuerda al agresor. ¿Llegaste a saber su nombre? -Pregunto refiriéndose al mortifago.

-No, el ministro se encargo del papeleo y yo nunca pregunte.

-Estaría bien saberlo, posiblemente en el nombre este la clave.

Harry comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por la sala con nerviosismo, pensaba en cómo arreglar el problema, temía que los Slytherin contaran lo ocurrido y pudieran perjudicar a su amiga.

-Les borre la memoria antes de traes a Granger para acá. -Draco adivinando en que pensaba le aclaro. El pelinegro suspiro aliviado, no sabía porque pero después de todo confiaba en Malfoy.

-Gracias.

El rubio solo se limito a hacer un movimiento de cabeza. -Pero aun no entiendo porque nos ayudas.

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Ahora estamos a mano. -Mintió porque ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que lo llevaba a ayudarle.

-Entiendo. -Contesto Harry y sonrió, algo le decía que había algo mas escondido, pero no podía estar más que agradecido con Malfoy.

Escucharon que tocaron a la puerta y el pelinegro se apresuro a abrir, Luna y Ron llegaban un poco agitados con las manos llenas de pequeños frascos.

-Hola Harry. -Saludo Luna mientras entraba. -Bonito lugar, que tal Malfoy. -Le saludo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar a esas horas en una torre que no era la suya y frente a un muchacho que era todo menos su amigo. -¿Dónde está Hermione? -Pregunto de repente como si recordara para que había ido a ese lugar.

-Yo te llevo. -Dijo Harry y la condujo escaleras arriba, seguido de Ron.

Malfoy se quedo en la sala viéndolos subir, estaba sumamente cansado, se dejo caer en el sillón cerrando un momento los ojos, agradecía que al día siguiente fuera sábado y no tuvieran clases.

Escucho pasos bajando las escaleras y abrió los ojos para ver quién era.

Era la Lunática que bajaba dando pequeños brinquitos entre escalón y escalón.

-Necesito un vaso con agua y una cuchara.

-En la alacena. -Le indico y la rubia fue a tomar lo que necesitaba, pero antes de subir de nuevo se giro a verlo. -No te preocupes Hermione estará bien, esta más tranquila, solo necesita descansar.

Draco no había preguntado por ella, aunque se moría por saber cómo se encontraba. -Yo no te pregunte nada. -Le aclara fingiendo indiferencia.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que te interesaría saberlo. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Se que te preocupas por ella. -Sin esperar respuesta subió las escaleras dejando a Malfoy sin palabras.


	23. Otro Parkinson

-23-

Otro Parkinson

Faltaban solo un par de horas para que amaneciera, estaba en su habitación sin poder dormir, recostado sobre su cama que ni siquiera había destendido. No podía quitarse esa angustia que sentía en el pecho, no había podido verla desde que Potter la había llevado a su alcoba para que descansara.

Hacia quizás una hora escucho ruidos, abrían y cerraban una puerta y después pasos amortiguados bajando los escalones, sospechaba que ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero no podía estar seguro de ello y no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación de Granger y tener que dar explicaciones.

Dejo pasar cerca de una hora más y no pudo mas con esa incertidumbre, al diablo con todo, se dijo y se levanto aun con el uniforme arrugado puesto que ni siquiera se había ocupado de cambiarse. Cruzo el breve pasillo que separaban sus habitaciones y giro con lentitud el pomo de la puerta, contuvo el aliento al dar el primer paso para adentrarse en ese lugar apenas alumbrado por una vela a medio consumir que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

La poca luz que despedía la llama de la vela le permitía ver que Granger no estaba sola, Lunatica cuidaba su sueño o al menos eso había pretendido, pues ahora se encontraba tan dormida como la misma castaña que se suponía vigilaba. No podía culparla había sido una noche demasiado larga para todos.

Tuvo la precaución de verificar que en verdad dormía antes de adentrarse más en esa habitación que no era la suya. La vio con detenimiento por un largo instante, percibiendo su respiración relajada y sus parpados rosados cerrados por completo, Luna estaba en una posición incómoda en el sillón rojo escarlata que había recorrido hasta dejarlo a un lado de la cama de Hermione, una de sus delgadas y pálidas manos colgaba por un lado, sus piernas encogidas estaban sobre el descansabrazos del sillón y su cabello rubio le cubría una parte del rostro.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que dormía, con el sigilo propio de una serpiente se adentro a la habitación hasta estar a un lado de su cama, la observo largamente con cierto alivio al verla dormir apaciblemente, quizás solo repentinamente fruncía el ceño como si sus sueños se alteraran para después volver a relajarse y suspirar perdida en la inconsciencia.

Hermione se removió entre sueños y ladeo su rostro exponiendo una tenue marca roja en su mejilla, ahí donde la había abofeteado y se sintió culpable al haberla lastimado, de manera inconsciente, quizás llevaba por sus remordimientos estiro su mano y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio esa piel enrojecida.

Su piel era suave y cálida, tal como la recordaba cuando estuvo en sus brazos mientras lloraba hacia unas horas atrás, igual que cuando la saco del baño desmayada y mojada y despertó a su lado.

Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente buscando respuestas que no encontraba, sabía que algo se le escapaba y eso le desesperaba, pero verla dormir tan apacible lograba calmarlo un poco, tan solo lo suficiente para permanecer sentado a un lado de su cama y contemplarla dormir.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, Draco no había dormido nada, seguía a un lado de su cama, tocando la mejilla enrojecida como si quisiera borrarla de su rostro con las caricias de sus dedos.

Pensó en todas las noches que Granger había pasado así, a su lado velando sus sueños, cuidándolo en la enfermedad y se sintió agradecido, porque aun sin merecerlo habia estado ahí para mantenerlo con vida.

Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la llevo a sus labios para besarla. Era verdad que el no había pedido ser salvado, que posiblemente su mayor deseo era no despertar jamás para no enfrentar la realidad de la vida de mierda que le había tocado vivir, quizás no merecía los sacrificios de esa chica que estaba tan mal como el y que a pesar de eso hizo a un lado sus problemas para mantenerlo con vida.

No la entendía, eso era verdad, no entendía la manera en que su cerebro funcionada, o porque era de esa manera cuando debía hacerlo pagar por todos esos años de hostigamiento y desprecio. Había llegado a pensar que quizás esa había sido la razón por lo que lo mantuvo con vida, para hacerlo sufrir con lentitud, pero no, no podía seguía aferrado a esas conjeturas estúpidas, la realidad por mucho que no lo quisiera aceptar era que esa muchacha era noble y lo era aun con seres tan despreciables como él.

-Se ve muy tranquila cuando duerme. -Escucho esa afirmación en una voz suave que lo hizo dar un respingo.

Luna le sonreía desde el sillón donde estaba recostada, no se había dado cuenta de que ya habia despertado y que se encontraba bien sentada con las piernas abrazadas solo mirándolos con sus enormes ojos azules y sonriendo de manera tonta con esos aires de ensueño que siempre la rodeaba.

-Lovegood. -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al tiempo que regresaba la mano de Granger a sobre la cama y abochornado se levantaba poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-Necesita de ti. -Le dijo regresando su mirada a la durmiente castaña. Draco volvió su vista también buscando el rostro de Hermione. -Tanto como tú necesitas de ella. -Le dijo seria para después soltar una risilla que le pareció al muchacho de lo mas melódica.

-Yo… -Intento decir el rubio, pero Luna ya se estiraba en el sillón sin prestarle más atención como si o que acabara de ver fuera algo que se pudiera observar todos los días, un Slytherin besando la mano de una Gryffindor como si fueran los más grandes amigos, o quizás algo más.

-Tengo que irme, cuídala bien necesito regresar a mi cuarto antes de que noten mi ausencia, aunque claro lo más seguro es que ni siquiera notarían mi ausencia aunque faltara una semana completa, no les agrado mucho. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, la pequeña y delgada rubia ya estaba saliendo de la habitación agitando su mano a manera de despedida. Se quedo el muchacho un buen rato de pie viendo a la puerta, en definitiva esa chiquilla estaba loca, pero era graciosa.

Se sentó sin más remedio en el sillón que había dejado libre Luna, a la espera de que de un momento a otro despertara Granger o llegaran sus amigos para preguntar por su estado. Pretendía permanecer despierto hasta que alguna de las dos opciones ocurriera, pero al fin el cansancio lo había vencido y se quedo dormido sin sentirlo.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos pensó que todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero a penas su mente se despejo un poco de la pesadez del sueño y vio a Malfoy durmiendo en el sillón fue cuando supo que todo había sido verdad.

Recordaba todo con claridad, pero de una extraña manera se sentía como si esos recuerdos fueran de otra persona y no de ella misma, había perdido completamente el control de sus acciones, su voluntad se había quebrado dejándola indefensa y envuelta en un torbellino que la hizo creer que estaba volviendo a vivir ese momento terrible de su vida.

Ahora ya era dueña de nuevo de sus actos y estaba aterrada de lo que pudo haber hecho de no haberla detenido Malfoy, y pensando en el giro su rostro para verlo dormir en el sillón. Se levanto tastabillando un poco pues se sentía extrañamente cansada y un poco adolorida, le ardía todavía la mejilla donde le había pegado el rubio, pero lejos de estar molesta, estaba agradecida de ese ardorcillo en su rostro porque había sido quizás lo único que la hizo volver a la realidad.

Tomo una colcha de su cama y lo tapo, pues la mañana comenzaba a regresar y hacia un poco de frio, después regreso a recostarse y cerrando los ojos durmió un poco más, estaba exhausta también, ya cuando despertara le agradecería a Draco su ayuda.

Harry y Ron entraron a la torre de premios anuales, un dia antes en la nota que había mandado Draco le proporciono la clave de acceso y el lugar exacto de la torre para que pudieran entrar. Subieron las escaleras y abrirlos despacio la puerta de la habitación de Hermione por si seguían dormidas ella y Luna no asustarlas.

Aunque lo asustados terminaron siendo ellos al encontrar a Malfoy en el lugar donde había estado Luna cuando se fueron. Estaba dormido en el sillón cubierto por una colcha, mientras que Hermione seguía también dormida en la orilla de la cama más cercana al rubio.

Ron como de costumbre pretendía despertar al rubio, peor Harry lo detuvo y lo jalo para salir de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la sala para esperar a que despertaran.

-Debimos despertarlo. -Dijo enfadado el pelirrojo.

-Malfoy también necesita dormir un poco más. -Esa declaración de Harry hizo que ganara una mirada incrédula por parte de Ron.

-Ahora lo defiendes, ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?

-No somos amigos Ron, pero ya no estamos en guerra y por lo tanto ya no somos enemigos. Sin su ayuda a estas alturas las cosas no hubieran terminado nada bien, especialmente para Hermione.

Bufo exasperado el pelirrojo. -Es que sigo sin entender que paso.

-Pasó lo que ya te conté, no tengo todas las respuestas pero sospechamos que si se puso así es porque algo en Parkinson le recordó al asesino de sus padres y eso la hizo entrar en shock.

-lo que tampoco entiendo es desde cuando se llevan tan bien Hermione y Malfoy como para que la ayudara, yo creo que solo lo hizo para engañarnos, algo oscuro esconde, no te olvides que fue un mortifago.

-No veas cosas donde no las hay, entiendo que seas aséptico y que no creas en la sinceridad de las acciones de Malfoy, yo también desconfió y no me agrada mucho que este cercas de ella, pero si tu hubieras visto como estaba antes y como está ahora Hermione, me entenderías mejor. No me gusta ni siquiera imaginar que sean amigos, pero gracias a esa amistad ella está un poco mejor.

-Que te hace pensar que esta mejor, si lo estuviera no hubiera pasado lo de ayer.

-No había sonreído sinceramente desde lo de sus padres, ni siquiera los libros la motivaban, no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera seguir viviendo, no te imaginas lo que me costo que regresara al colegio.

-Pero que tiene que ver Malfoy en todo eso.

-Malfoy también perdió a sus padres, quizás en situaciones distintas, pero de alguna manera los dos están sufriendo lo mismo. Solo los dos pueden comprender más cabalmente lo que el otro esta pasando.

-Yo también puedo entenderla, también perdimos a Fred. -Contesto con mirada triste.

-Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero a pesar de todo sabes que Fred no sufrió. Hermione vio morir a sus padres, vio sus cuerpos mutilados por la tortura, supo todo lo que pasaron antes de morir, y Malfoy estuvo presente en la condena de su padre, estuvo cuando el dementor le dio el beso. -Eso hizo que ambos sintieran escalofríos. -Además se que también su madre murió después de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad.

-No me gusta verlo cerca de Hermione. -Ron comprendió a que se refería Harry pero aun así le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que fueran amigos.

-Tampoco a mí pero si eso hace que Hermione esté mejor, por mi está bien. No quiero verla de nuevo como muerta en vida, sin que nada le importe lo suficiente para salir adelante, no quiero verla llorar y fingir que nada pasa, no quiero más sonrisas tristes que pretendan ocultar su tristeza. No sé si está bien que este cerca de Malfoy, pero Luna también cree que solo alguien que a pasado por lo mismo puede entenderla y ayudarle a salir adelante.

Ron ya no dijo nada, no tenía argumentos para rebatir lo dicho por Harry, y aunque se resistía a aceptarlo, sabía que tenía razón, pero aun le costaba ver a Malfoy como un ser humano que pudiera pasar por los mismos pesares que su amiga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era domingo por la tarde cuando se escucho que tocaban a la puerta y alguien dentro de la dirección le pedía que pasara.

Abrió la puerta y paso manteniéndose de pie a un lado del escritorio -Me mando llamar directora.

-Si, por favor toma asiento. -Le pidió la longeva mujer y se acomodo las gafas intentando buscar la mejor manera de darle esa desagradable noticia.

La morena me miraba altiva, no le gustaba ese lugar y le parecía demasiado preciado su tiempo como para perderlo en la dirección para que la estúpida anciana no pudiera ser breve con lo que tuviera que decirle. No recordaba haber hecho nada, al menos no creía que nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente para delatar sus actos terroristas contra los más pequeños de otras casas, incluso con los de la propia cuando estos no acataban sus órdenes.

-Tengo una mala noticia que darle señorita Parkinson. -Dijo con pesar la directora. -Su madre murió.

Pansy solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de volver a parecer indiferente.

-Esos es todo. -Dijo después de unos minutos.

La anciana directora se sintió asqueada de la actitud indiferente y la frialdad empleada por la morena, no podía creer que ni siquiera la muerte de su madre pudiera conmoverla.

-No, no es todo. -Le contesto aguantándose de abofetearla por insolente. -Tus padres habían previsto que de faltar ellos tendrías un tutor.

-¿Quien? -Pregunto sin mucho interés.

-El señor es Vladimir Parkinson, tu tío. -Dijo señalando a un lado, la morena no lo había notado hasta ese momento en que salió de las sombras de un rincón.

Al verlo se puso pálida de la impresión.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, mi hermano nunca lo permitió en vida, y supongo que con ante su muerte no tuvo más opciones cuando soy el único familia que le quedaba vivo. -Hablo el hombre mientras se acercaba con elegancia a su sobrina.

Incomoda McGonagall tocio para llamar su atención. -Los dejare a solas para que puedan hablar, si me disculpan. -Dijo saliendo

Pansy seguía con los ojos muy abiertos impresionada, no podía creer que fueran tan parecidos su padre y ese tío desconocido, aunque claro su tío era visiblemente mucho mas joven que su padre, quizás solo 6 a lo sumo 8 años mayor que ella.

Antes de comenzar a hablar el hombre saco su varita e hizo algunos hechizos para que nadie más los escuchara, incluyendo los cuadros que adornaban las pareces de la dirección, no quería testigos de esa conversación.

-Nos parecemos mucho ¿No crees? -Dijo el hombre adivinando sus pensamientos.

-El parecido es sorprendente diría que parecerían gemelos de ser de la misma edad -Contesto un poco más calmada. -Porque nunca me hablo de ti.

-Soy el bastardo de la familia. -Dijo como si eso lo aclarara todo. -Supo de mi poco tiempo después de que nuestro padre muriera, en su lecho de muerte se arrepintió el muy desgraciado y decidió por fin reconocerme y darme el apellido que me correspondía. -Saco un cigarro y lo encendió sin ningún tipo de respeto por el lugar donde se encontraba, soltó una bocanada de humo antes de proseguir. -Por supuesto que tu padre no lo acepto, así que me dio buena parte de su fortuna con tal de que me fuera de Londres y así lo hice. Y ahora heme aquí. -Dijo con una mueca dramática. -Regresando al lugar donde me desterraron para hacerme cargo de mi queridísima sobrina huérfana.

Indignada la chica se levanto enfrentándolo. -No necesito de tu protección así que puedes largarte.

Lejos de molestarse Vladimir levanto una ceja y comenzó a reir de buena gana. -Tienes carácter. -Reconoció. -En eso te pareces a mí y no al mediocre de tu padre. -Dijo con desprecio. -El siempre fue muy corto de visión y se conformaba con seguir a un mestizo loco. Pero tú eres diferente, tú eres como yo. -Le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para verla más de cerca.

Pansy le dio un manotazo para que la soltara. -No me toques.

-Lo dicho querida tienes carácter. -sonriente comenzó a mirarle de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor. -Además eres bonita.

-Déjate de estupideces y dime qué quieres, a que has venido, está claro que no te importo en lo más mínimo y no creo que pretendas que te diga "papa". -Soltó con sarcasmo, sacándole nuevas carcajadas a su tío que cada vez la sacaba mas de sus casillas.

-Directa, muy directa. Pues así me parece mejor. Sé que estar reconstruyendo la causa desde los cimientos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Aparento una calma que no sentía en esos momentos.

-El como lo sé no es importante querida, lo interesante es que lo sé y que puedo ayudarte. Tu padre creyó que me iba conforme, la verdad es que siendo más inteligente decidí irme para esperar el momento propicio de regresar y reclamar lo mío. Y no solo me refiero a tu herencia que ahora manejare, si no al puesto de líder reformador querida, para conseguir el lugar que merecemos los que somos como nosotros, porque a pesar de ser un bastardo soy de sangre pura y por tanto quiero el poder que esos insolentes revolucionaron mestizos, sangre sucias y traidores de la sangre nos arrebataron.

Pansy sonrió complacida, después de todo quedar huérfana era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un lamentable accidente dejo incapacitado al entonces maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y casualmente el nuevo tutor de Pansy Parkinson era un experto en esos menesteres en el otro lado del continente donde había vivido hasta que tuvo que regresar a Londres a cuidar a su querida sobrina.

La directora no se pudo negar debido a la premura de las circunstancias y al impresionante expediente de Vladimir, que siendo aun muy joven había alcanzado gran prestigio. Su origen no era relevante, pues después de todo esa no era su culpa, además era de los poco Sangre puras que no se vieron inmiscuidos en la guerra.

La primera clase de defensa para los Gryffindor y los Slytherin era los martes, para ese entonces Hermione se encontraba repuesta, habían confirmado ya que el mortifago al que le dio muerte era en efecto el padre de Parkinson, por lo que tendría especial cuidado a partir de entonces para no volver a repetir el incidente que pudo terminar de manera trágica.

Harry y Ron ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, Hermione llego un poco más tarde para ocupar la butaca un lugar delante de ellos, en cuanto entraron Vladimir fijo los ojos en el trió de oro, sabía muy bien que ese aspecto inofensivo era solo en apariencia.

Pero quizás quien mas había llamado su atención fue Harry, el niño que sobrevivió, no podía creer que alguien como él pudiera vencer al más grande mago tenebroso de los últimos tiempos.

-Buenos días, soy su nuevo profesor de artes oscuras, Vladimir Parkinson. -Se presento cuando ya todos estaba en sus lugares. -Espero pronto aprenderme sus nombres. -Dijo y comenzó a parar lista.

Hasta ese momento Hermione no le había puesto demasiado interés, ni siquiera lo había visto realmente, estaba demasiado entretenida leyendo un libro de Runas que le había prestado Malfoy, y apenas había contestado cuando escucho su nombre de manera automática.

El que si había notado el gran parecido entre el padre de Parkinson y ese tal Vladimir que decían era su hermano, era Draco, pues los conocía muy bien desde niño y estaba seguro que nunca se había hablado de otro familiar de los Parkinson, pero no podía negarse que era la réplica más joven del padre de Pansy.

Sabía que si el parecido que tenia Pansy la había alterado tener en frente al doble de asesino de sus padres sería algo brutal para Hermione.

Un papel apareció de repente en el escritorio de Harry.

"Vladimir Parkinson es idéntico a El…"

No le llevo mucho tiempo al pelinegro deducir a quien se refería, y mucho menos saber que el que le había escrito esa nota era Malfoy.

La castaña en ese momento estaba levantaba la vista para ver al nuevo profesor, que indicaba que se formaran parejas pues sería una clase práctica y al mismo tiempo hacia esa parecer los pupitres. Neville le bloqueo parcialmente para verlo y cuando este se movió.

-Hermione. -Le llamo un tanto nervioso Harry.

-¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto girándose para ver a su amigo notando cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Ya tienen pareja. -Le dijo el profesor a sus espaldas.

-Si yo hare equipo con Granger, somos ambos premios anuales -Dijo Malfoy como si eso explicara todo y con tranquilidad se puso de manera estratégica para que la castaña no lo viera aun.

Se hizo silencio en el aula al escuchar tal declaración, era algo increíble que Malfoy pidiera hacer equipo con Granger.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo simplemente y se giro el profesor para verificar que el resto del salón ya estuvieran agrupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto de nuevo esperando una respuesta, no era normal que Harry estuviera tan nervioso, ni que Malfoy le hablara con esa naturalidad fuera de las paredes de la torre que compartían, mucho menos que pidiera ser su pareja para algún ejercicio.

Harry tomo su mano. -Hermione mírame y por favor no dejes de verme. -Le pidió. -El profesor es tío de Parkinson.

-Si ya escuche eso, no veo cual sea el problema.

-El problema es que es idéntico a "el" -Le dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

Al escucharlo Hermione sintió que se desmayaría de solo imaginar lo que aria al verlo si se había descontrolado por completo con Pansy, que sería al enfrentarse a alguien idéntico al mortifago que torturo y mato a sus padres.


	24. Duelo

-24-

Duelo

Harry presiono con más fuerza su mano sintiendo como temblaba y palidecía en cuanto había escuchado que el nuevo profesor era idéntico al padre de Pansy.

-No te preocupes te sacaremos de inmediato de aquí. -Le dijo Ron con preocupación.

-No creo que sea conveniente. -Rebatió Draco.

-Esperas que se quede aquí para ver qué pasa. -Le contesto con enfado el pelirrojo.

-Puedes sacarla hoy pero ¿Qué harás mañana y pasado mañana cuando tengamos esta clase? Pretendes que se dé de baja en esta asignatura. - Le dijo con sarcasmo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo.

-Pero tampoco podemos exponerla de esta manera, menos ahora después de lo que acaba de pasar con Pansy.

A pesar de hablar en voz baja, el resto de la clase se daba cuenta de que estaban discutiendo, algo usual considerando de quienes se trataba. La discusión estaba subiendo de tono, pues Draco insistían en que debía quedarse, Ron afirmaba en que debían sacarla cuando antes y Harry simplemente no podía decidir, después de todo era cierto lo que decía Malfoy no podía faltar a todas las clases de defensa, pero al sentirla temblar y ver el miedo en sus ojos no podía simplemente exponerla a que tuviera otra crisis.

-Necesito saber cuánto saben, por eso aremos un pequeño torneo por parejas. -Avisaba el profesor. -Cuando tengamos a la pareja ganadora combatirán hasta dejar solo a un vencedor.

Mientras Vladimir daba las instrucciones en una esquina del aula los tres Gryffindor y el Slytherin seguían envueltos en su debate.

Draco estaba ya frente a Ron discutiendo mas acaloradamente, pues cada uno decía tener la razón y no había poder humano que los hiciera desistir.

-¡Basta! -Ordeno Hermione sin dejar de ver a la cara a Harry. -Malfoy tiene razón no puedo esconderme toda la vida. -Aun temblaba y el color había huido de su rostro, pero en sus pupilas se veía la determinación de sus palabras.

-¿Estás segura? -Pregunto el pelinegro y ella asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia al pelirrojo, sabiendo que había ganado, después con indiferencia giro el rostro para ver a Hermione. -Solo enfócate en los duelos, trata de no pensar en nada mas, no creo que desees que por tu falta de aptitudes perdamos puntos. A menos claro que quieras perder para ayudar a tus amiguitos. -Dijo con sarcasmo mirando de manera despectiva a Ron y a Harry.

-Idiota. -Soltó enfadado el pelirrojo que estaba a punto de írsele encima, pero Harry lo sostuvo.

Orgullosa miro a Malfoy y sonrió agradecida, la estaba retando, esa era su manera para distraerla.

Mientras los cuatro seguían en esa orden de ideas los duelos habían empezado ya, el único equipo mixto era el de Draco y Hermione, todos los demás se habían agrupado con los de su misma casa, y termino siendo como siempre un combate de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-Potter y Weasley es su turno. -Ordeno el profesor que los observada de manera inquisitiva, evaluándolos.

A esas alturas de la clase ya se tenía a las parejas más fuertes. Neville se había convertido en alguien sumamente diestro en el combate pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente teniendo de pareja a Seamur, así que quedaron entre los mejores pero no lograron pasar a las finales.

Los duelos eran sumamente entretenidos, aquellos leones que pelearon en la guerra habían adquirido una gran destreza, pero las serpientes compensaban sus carencias con conocimientos sobre hechizos que se suponía no estaban permitidos, a lo que el profesor solo dijo que afuera nadie tendría contemplaciones, ni harían excepciones, así que mientras no fuera algo mortal podían emplearlo.

Eso no le agrado para nada al trió de oro, pero no tenían más remedio que continuar. Hermione había concentrado toda su atención en los duelos, evitando a toda costa ver directamente al profesor, pero conforme la clase iba avanzando y las parejas perdedoras se hacían a un lado, solo pocos quedaban y era inevitable que el profesor ocasionalmente pasar por su lado, hasta ese momento no le había hablado directamente a ella, por lo que no había sido difícil evitarlo, pero pronto eso cambiaria cuando ya solo quedaban tres parejas. Zabini con Parkinson, Weasley con Potter y Granger con Malfoy.

Vladimir era un hombre inteligente, había tenido la atinada idea de enfrentarlos para evaluar su fuerza, sus aptitudes mágicas y sus puntos fuertes como débiles. Siempre es bueno conocer al enemigo para encontrar la manera de vencerles y tenía que reconocer que había subestimado a ese trió, Potter era hábil con la varita, tenía determinación y era osado al usar los hechizos aunque solía usar más los defensivos a los ofensivos para no lastimar demasiado a sus contrincantes. Weasley era más errático en sus movimientos e impulsivo pero era fuerte y ágil, se notaba que se acoplaba a la perfección con su amigo, haciendo que sus ataques a pesar de ser simples o incluso débiles fueran decisivos.

Por otro lado su sobrina también lo sorprendía, no era que fuera demasiado habilidosa en el combate pero era ingeniosa y tan rastrera que usaba incluso los trucos más inesperados y poco ortodoxos que hacían de ella alguien letal si la subestimaban, su acompañante Zabini ese sí que era bueno en el manejo de la magia, se notaba su fuerza y los conocimientos que tenia sobre hechizos poco conocidos.

A los que no sabía cómo catalogar era a Malfoy y Granger, conociendo su historia el solo hecho de que estuvieran juntos era un enigma, no le agradaba mucho esa unión, mezclarse un sangre pura con una impura no era algo bueno bajo sus preceptos de superioridad, pero con forme los vio en acción su desagrado y desconcierto creció considerablemente.

La castaña estaba en extremo concentrada, parecía no prestarle atención a nada que no fuera su pareja de duelo y sus contrincantes, a penas iniciaba el duelo, ella ya había definido las tácticas empleadas y a pesar de parecer débil la realidad era otra. Comparada con el errático de Weasley ella no dejaba nada al azar, sus movimientos eran calculados, medidos casi milimétricamente, parecía seguir un plan que ella misma diseñaba solo segundos antes de recibir un ataque y Malfoy no era débil en lo absoluto, era también muy limpio en la definición de sus ataques, fuerte y de movimientos rápidos y fluidos, pero sin duda y a pesar que parecía que no lo notara del todo el orgulloso Slytherin, la voz cantante la llevaba la muchacha.

Granger era la primera en moverse y Malfoy se acoplaba a sus movimientos intensificándolos y haciéndolos implacables, porque el rubio atacaba sin las contemplaciones de Potter, pero si con una velocidad similar que lo hacía peligroso.

Lo que despertaba mas la curiosidad de Vladimir era que esa castaña no lo miraba, podría jurar que incluso lo evitaba, pero eso no tenía sentido cuando esa era la primera vez que se veían.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger es su turno. -Les aviso y ya los esperaban en el centro del aula Pansy y Blaise.

Hermione temblaba mientras se acercaba al centro del salón, sosteniendo con fuerza su varita, tratando de no ver fijamente a la morena para no despertar esos recuerdos que la atormentaba,

-Tranquila. -Le susurro Malfoy. -Encárgate de Zabini, yo haré el resto.

Con más confianza tomo su posición enfocándose en su objetivo, confiaba en Malfoy y estaba segura de que no la dejaría perder el control.

No fue un duelo que durara mucho, Malfoy cumplió su parte usando incluso un poco de fuerza excesiva, al mandar volar a Pansy al otro extremo de la habitación casi en cuando inicio el encuentro. Zabini sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna cuando estuvo frente a la castaña, quizás en lo más profundo de su subconsciente recordó que no era muy buena idea ponérsele en frente, el dolor en su espalda era quizás el único vestigio que quedo de ese enfrentamiento después de que el rubio le borrara la memoria. De cualquier manera Granger cumplió también con su parte dejándolo fuera de combate con un par de movimientos.

En el centro de la habitación ya solo quedaban cuatro personas, tres leones y una serpiente. No era fácil para Harry y Ron enfrentarse a Hermione, quizás lo único que los complacía a ambos era tener la oportunidad de combatir contra el rubio, pero su amiga era otra historia, por eso ahora discutían sobre quien pelearía contra la castaña.

El combate inicio sin muchas ganas por parte de los dos chicos, hechizos demasiado débiles e inofensivos hacia la castaña, otros tantos más furiosos en contra del rubio, hasta que se exaspero Hermione y los mando a volar con un Expulsso.

Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a donde ambos estaban tirados mirándola con desconcierto y sorpresa por haberlos atacado con tanta fuerza.

-Déjense de tonterías. -Les dijo amenazante con la varita en alto.

-No queremos lastimarte. -Dijo bajo el pelirrojo con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza pues todos los miraban.

-No me subestimen.

-No te subestimamos Hermione. -Rebatió Harry ya de pie sacudiéndose. -Pero…

-Pero nada. -Corto enojada. -"En alerta constante, afuera no se tocaran el corazón para matarte"

-Ya no estamos en guerra. -Contesto Harry reconociendo las palabras de ojo loco.

-Yo pensé lo mismo. -Dijo con tristeza. -Pero no siempre es lo que pensamos. -lo miro a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza. -Y hay que estar preparados. -Les dijo lanzándoles un nuevo hechizo que solo porque lograron esquívalo no los dejo fuera de combate.

Harry entendía que se refería a la muerte de sus padres y que tenía razón, quizás la guerra había terminado, pero no sabían lo que el futuro les deparaba y siempre había algún loco por el poder y tendrían que estar listos.

-En alerta constante. -Repitió en voz alta el pelinegro acomodándose las gafas y miro a Ron sonriéndole. -Tu encárgate de Malfoy.

La sonrisa de Ron no podía ser más deslumbrante, estaba muy motivado de hacer que el hurón desteñido probara su varita.

Nadie a acepción de Malfoy que estaba lo suficientemente cerca habían escuchado las palabras que habían intercambiado, pero sonrió de medio lado al ver la determinación de Granger al hablarles, ahora entendía muchas cosas de la amistad que unía a esos tres, y de alguna manera los envidiaba. Posiblemente Potter era muy talentoso y Ron fuerte pero sin el cerebro de Granger no hubieran logrado ganar la guerra.

Vladimir no había logrado escuchar lo que habían hablado, pero de inmediato noto el cambio, porque ahora si era un duelo real donde los cuatro daban lo mejor de si.

Llámenlo suerte o destino pero en el último momento cuando Harry logro encontrar una debilidad en la defensa de Hermione, Ron fue alcanzado por un hechizo de Malfoy y en su apuro por ayudarle la castaña tuvo la oportunidad de vencerle. Fue un largo y competido encuentro y al final se vieron favorecidos Malfoy y Granger por la debilidad de Potter de salvar a su compañero.

Hermione tenía todo el pelo despeinado debido al esfuerzo y respiraba agitadamente pues no había sido nada sencillo vencerles, pero sonreía, incluso se había olvidado de Parkinson por un momento, pero no pudo disfrutarlo mucho cuando escucho que le hablaba a sus espaladas.

-Felicidades señorita Granger estuvo usted genial, solo tengo curiosidad de saber que les dijo para hacerlos enfadar y pelearan como es debido.

Hermione giro por inercia sintiendo como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban, tuvo que levantar la cara para verle al rostro, pues era un hombre alto. Contuvo el aliento y la sonrisa se evaporo de sus labios al apretarlos con fuerza, su corazón aun agitado por el encuentro acelero mas sus pulsaciones.

Apretó con tal fuerza su varita que enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano al hacerlo, el temblor en su cuerpo se había esfumado y solo estaba tensa con la espalda firme y la barbilla levantada mirándole como si fuera una aparición. Sus mejillas antes sonrojadas por el esfuerzo del duelo habían perdido todo color y sus ojos se obscurecieron tan repentinamente que parecían incluso de otro color distinto al real.

No podía hablar pero le sostenía la miraba con el rostro inexpresivo, hasta que vio a su profesor sonreír con esa mueca tan propia de los de su familia que le encendió la sangre a la castaña que estaba comenzando a perder de nuevo la cordura.

-Quizás solo les dijo la verdad, que son unos inútiles patéticos igual que ella. -Soltó con voz venenosa el rubio apretando con excesiva fuerza el brazo de la muchacha causándole daño. -Ahora es mi turno de ponerla en su lugar. -Dijo girándola con brusquedad y la apunto con su varita.

Para nadie era secreto que desde que eran solo niños de 11 años habían sido enemigos, desde el mismo momento en que Potter rechazo ser su amigo, se convirtió en su eterno enemigo junto son sus inseparables amigos, conocían demasiado bien de todos los insultos y los desprecios de los que habían sido víctimas, y aun así todos se sorprendieron de escucharlo hablar de esa manera pues desde el año anterior que había explotado la guerra Malfoy no se metía con nadie, se limitaba a hacer lo que le pidieran, pero no había vuelto a ser el desgraciado patán que había sido en los primeros años.

Y ahora de golpe parecía que volvía a ser el mismo, el rostro altivo lleno de orgullo sintiéndose superior, dedicándole a Granger la típica mirada llena de desprecio y asco, la misma de antaño cuando le decía sangre sucia, la misma que empleaba cuando se topaban en los pasillos y se burlaba de su origen e inferioridad.

Ron bufo y lleno de cólera se precipito contra el rubio, pero el pelinegro logro contenerlo. Ampliando su sonrisa irónica puso los ojos en blanco y se sacudió la túnica como si incluso la presencia de esos dos le ensuciara.

-Cálmate. -Le pedía Harry en voz baja.

-Como quieres que me calme que no lo escuchas. -Ron tenía el rostro del color de su cabello y rechinaba los dientes indignado.

-Lo hace por Hermione ¿Qué no entiendes?

Ron busco el rostro de Hermione y solo verla desistió de sus intenciones, con la misma rapidez que se había puesto rojo había palidecido.


	25. Intentando Descifrar sus Secretos

-25-

Intentando Descifrar sus Secretos

En el corto tiempo en que se miraron fijamente Vladimir y Hermione, la castaña había perdido parte de la concentración que había mantenido a lo largo de la clase, pero no pudo evitarlo, todos tenían razón, enfrentarse a la visión de ese otro Parkinson le golpeo como un mazo dejándola sin aliento y debilitando su temple.

Cuando escucho que la llamaba para felicitarle y hacerle una pregunta que no llego a entender cuando se topo con esos ojos negros como carbones traspasándola, de nuevo esos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente comenzando a nublar su entendimientos.

Trataba en verdad tratada con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir ante ese oleaje de ira y furia acrecentándose a cada segundo ante ese hombre, apretaba sus puños intentando controlarse, para mantener a raya ese calor que comenzaba a inundar su interior y se movía de manera salvaje atreves de sus venas, de su piel y de sus huesos tensos.

Eran tan parecidos, quizás si era más joven y llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, pero era del mismo negro profundo, al igual que sus cejas y sus espesas pestañas dándole una apariencia aun mas blanca a esa piel sin imperfecciones, era tan alto como él, de la misma constitución ósea y esos ojos negros como la noche, brillantes, enigmáticos y terribles.

Tuvo miedo cuando sintió como se desquebrajaba su voluntad cuando los labios finos del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa que ya conocía, una mueva burlona, altiva y altanera, la misma que pusiera aquel asesino cuando se burlaba de ella.

Hubiera querido cerrar los ojos y salir corriendo pero no podía moverse estaba petrificada en aquel lugar, incapaz de moverse, o cerrar sus parpados para protegerse de la imagen de ese hombre que tenía delante.

Y cuando el miedo le dio paso a la furia y ya no pudo sentir nada más que ese odio consumiéndole las entrañas como si de nuevo estuviera en aquella habitación del segundo piso, después de dejar los cuerpos inertes de sus padres en medio de la sala, para enfrentarse al cruel verdugo que cegara sus vidas.

Había empuñado con fuerza su varita enterrando mas las uñas en su propia carne, y apretaba también sus dientes haciéndolos rechinar, dispuesta a atacar, incapaz de frenar ese instinto de aniquilar al enemigo.

Pero entonces escucho la voz de alguien diciendo palabras que no comprendió, luego el dolor en su brazo por un fuerte apretón la regreso un poco a la realidad y después un giro brusco que la puso frente a Malfoy que era el mismo que había sido y la miraba con desprecio y con asco.

Estaba furiosa, colérica, le miraba con ira, con rabia contenida, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus adversario y ese odio que la corroía se concentro en el, en su mirada acerada repelente y rastrera, y apretó los labio sin relajar la tención en su mandíbula y la seriedad en su rostro, esa concentración era propia de una fiera al acecho a punto de saltar a su presa.

Como una leona dio un paso adelante ignorando al hombre que había estado tentada a matar segundos antes y centro su caza a un solo hombre que ahora la retaba con la varita en alto apuntándole.

-¿Todo está bien? -Vladimir la detuvo por el hombro, sin dejarla avanzar hacia su objetivo y pregunto no sabiendo que esa inofensiva Gryffindor ahora podía ser letal.

No contesto solo se soltó bruscamente sin voltear a verlo, pues sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Draco que seguía manteniendo esa postura de ataque sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Vladimir se sintió ofendido ante la falta de respeto de la castaña, había algo que no alcanzaba a comprender de esa muchacha, lo había visto de una manera que lo intimido aunque no permitió que se le notara, por eso había sonreído para ocultar su turbación.

Si, estaba irritado por la manera altanera de mirarle y se habría burlado de esa apariencia desalineada de esa mujercita, si no le resultara fascinante de algún modo que alguien como ella se atreviera siquiera a mirarle de esa manera. Bien pudiera tener el cabello hecho un lio, al igual que su túnica que ante la intensidad de los encuentros estaba arrugada y maltratada, pero no se amilanaba ante su autoridad o su presencia.

Había levantado los ojos sin intimidarse, buscando los suyos y manteniendo su rostro inmutable, borrando los últimos vestigios de una sonrisa orgullosa por sus logros, quizás si no se hubiera perdido en el magnetismo de sus ojos amielados que tenían las pupilas dilatadas habría notado como su rostro había palidecido y como tensaba su mandíbula al apretar los dientes y cuadraba los hombros. No había contestado a su pregunta solo se limitaba a mirarle como reconociéndolo, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que se miraran y por tanto no se necesitaran mas palabras por decir.

Irritado al ser interrumpido por el abrupto comportamiento de Malfoy que mostraba su desagrado por la impura, dejando todo claro con el asco y desprecio de sus facciones, constatando cuanto la detestaba a ella y a sus amigos. Lo había escuchado con claridad mientras le insultaba y no sintió el placer que debería sentir, continuaba desconcertado, intentando descifrar el enigma en sus ojos castaños.

Como profesor tendría que mantener el orden y reprender al Slytherin, pues aunque compartieran el repudio y rechazo contra los impuros, no debía manifestarlo abiertamente. Pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando Draco lanzo el primer hechizo y solo por la rapidez de reacción de Granger que formo un escudo pudo librarse, pero por la fuerza del impacto termino pegando su espalda al cuerpo de su profesor que la sostuvo.

Se quedo solo un segundo helada, desconectada de sus emociones, sabiendo quien era el hombre que tenia a sus espaldas sosteniéndola, sin embargo, busco el rostro de Malfoy, topándose de nuevo con la frialdad de su mirada, con esa actitud de reto, de superioridad y esa sonrisilla de medio lado, maliciosa y burlona.

Se separo con agilidad, repitiéndose una y otra vez que ese hombre no era Andrew Parkinson, el asesino de sus padres.

Pero era demasiado tarde para aplacar del todo la furia que sentía en cada poro de su piel, el odio que la consumía expandiéndose por su piel, por sus entrañas y llagándole a la medula, hasta trastornarla y hacerla sentir fuera de sí.

Presa de la intensidad de sus propias emociones, de esos recuerdos terribles y tormentosos le dio frente al rubio platinando, desafiante lanzo los primeros hechizos desatando un poderos intercambio de magia.

Ron estaba pálido, era imposible no temer a esa imagen de Hermione, no reconocía sus facciones dulces y bondadosas, ni encontraba a esa amiga siempre dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera, ahora era otra, una mujer temible e implacable que no perdía de vista su objetivo, que mantenía en alto su varita sujetándola con fuerza y con una expresión concentrada que resultaba sombría e intimidante. No parecía ser ella, no era la chica tranquila que conociera y de la cual había estado enamorado aun sin saberlo por largos años, ahora comprendía un poco lo que había intentado de decirle Harry, esa Hermione que tenían delante no era la misma, y sintió una gran tristeza al preguntarse si alguna vez la verdadera volvería.

Caminaban en círculos atacándose y protegiéndose al mismo tiempo, enzarzados en un duelo que cada vez era mas violento, y en algún momento cuando se movían y esquivaban Hermione capto a la espalda de Draco quizás solo un par de metros atrás como su profesor de defensa la miraba sin perderla de vista.

Y de nuevo esos ojos clavados en ella, esos ojos negros mirándola, persiguiéndola en el terror de sus recuerdos, de sus pesadillas. Y vio venir un hechizo que apenas esquivo debido la confusión que de nueva cuanta se empeñaba en nublaba su mente, pero también vio los ojos grises de Draco y solo con una mirada le suplico que le ayudara, y el entendió al encontrar en su rostro un atisbo de tristeza, y él lo hizo lanzando un nuevo hechizo que Granger no evito del todo solo giro para que este no le diera de lleno.

El hechizo la golpe en un hombro haciendo que soltara su varita, sintió un fuerte dolor atravesándola, pero no se quejo solo apretó los dientes para contenerse. Sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con su otro brazo el lastimado.

Nadie podía creer que Malfoy hubiera ganado el combate, pues claramente Granger iba ganando el encuentro, pero en el último momento parecía que la suerte se había hecho de parte del rubio que con un sencillo hechizo había logrado desarmarla.

Draco no se movió de su lugar, aunque hubiera querido ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sabía que no era lo correcto para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, por eso se mantuvo sin moverse, sonriendo arrogante, para ocultar su verdadero sentir.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron eufóricos después de unos segundos de confusión. Harry y Ron, así como los demás Gryffindor se acercaron a auxiliar a Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunto asustado Harry, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien. -Contesto pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando intento mover su brazo, se mordió el labio para no llorar.

-Se encuentra bien Señorita Granger. -Escucho la voz masculina de Vladimir.

Hermione no contesto solo cerró los ojos y asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sera mejor llevarla a la enfermería. -Pidió exigente el pelirrojo.

-Por favor llévela Weasley y Potter. -Dijo girándose ocultando su irritación. -Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por gran desempeño del señor Malfoy y 25 para Gryffindor a cuenta de la Señorita Granger.

Draco sonrió altivo, desempeñando muy bien su papel.

Harry y Ron llevaron rápidamente a Hermione a la enfermería. No era una lesión delicada, pero querían alejarla cuanto antes del profesor de defensas. La castaña no dijo nada en el trayecto ni aun después de que la revisara, tenía el hombro dislocado, además del golpe no era nada de cuidado, solo le vendaron el hombro y le pidió Madame Pomfrey que llevaba el brazo sobre un cabestrillo al menos por un par de días.

Cuando Harry al fin se atrevió al romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado volvió a preguntar. -Estas segura de que estas bien.

-Si.

-No crees que sea mejor que te des de baja de la clase de defensa. -Sugirió Ron.

-No creo que esa sea la solución Ron, tengo que superarlo.

-Pero no quiero que lo superes a base de que te lastimen. -Reprocho el pelinegro.

-Ese maldito Malfoy se excedió. -Ron apretó los puños de manera amenazante mientras recordaba las palabras del Huron y ese último hechizo que lastimo a la castaña.

Hermione acaricio uno de sus puños para que se relajara y la mirara. -De no haber sido por el hubiera sido peor.

-Pues parecía demasiado satisfecho de su logro. -Recrimino el pelirrojo.

-No creo que sea tonto cuando estuvo a punto de perder, además estoy casi seguro que lo dejaste ganar. -Señalo Harry.

-¿Lo dejaste ganar? -Pregunto incrédulo Ron.

Hermione solo sonrió como toda respuesta y sus amigos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pues su amiga había mejorado considerablemente, incluso creía que en muchos aspectos los había superado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-

Vladimir le pidió a Malfoy que cuando terminan sus clases fuera a su despacho pues necesitaba hablar con el.

El profesor podría casi jurar que Granger se había dejado vencer, aunque no entendía la razón, mucho menos creía que lo hiciera por ayudar a Malfoy que minutos antes la había insultado a ella y sus amigos.

No tenía mucho sentido eso, pero estaba casi seguro de que así había sido. Había visto algo en su mirada unas milésimas de segundo antes de que le impactaran el hechizo y perdiera con ello el duelo.

Por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en Granger, tenía claro que ella seria de sus enemigos más fuertes y no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos, por eso tendría que averiguar qué era lo que ocurría realmente con esa alumna, pues tenía claro que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Alguien toco a la puerta de su despacho sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Pansy entro con elegancia por la puerta y tomo asiento sin pedir permiso.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le pregunto inquisitivo.

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Tan pronto mi querida sobrina.

-No me agrada que me digas así.-Contesto cortante.

Vladimir sonrió de manera sensual, era innegable que el hombre era demasiado guapo, incluso para su sobrina que encontraba en la personalidad de su tío algo sumamente interesante y excitante.

-¿Qué quieres Pansy?

-Saber quién y porque me borraron ciertos recuerdos. Hace algunos días tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, aparecimos en un pasillo sin poder recordar como habíamos llegado allí, a Zabini y Wood estaban desmayados, un poco golpeados y yo simplemente no podía recordar nada. Hemos intentado romper el hechizo y recuperarlos, pero parece que quien allá sido el responsable fue hábil y no cometió errores.

-Y para que quieres recordar ese episodio que puede ser un tanto humillante, para ti y tus amigos.

-Porque algo me dice que es importante.

-Y que me darás a cambio Pansy, yo no soy del tipo de personas que hacen favor por nada. -Dijo en un tono de voz intimidante.

-Lo sé. -Dijo con simpleza. -Te daré lo que me pidas. -Le dijo de manera sugerente mordiéndose el labio inferior y levantando la ceja provocativa.

Pansy Parkinson no tenia escrúpulos, ni pudor alguno, le gustaba Vladimir y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que este fuera su tío, y si complacerlo le daba la oportunidad de cumplir sus planes y hace que hiciera lo que le pidiera lo haría, no solo por obligación, si no por placer.

La morena se levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio para ponerse frente a Vladimir que la miraba sin perder detalle de cada movimiento y sonreía sensual, pero cuando la morena estaba a punto de besarlo la detuvo.

-Ya pensare la manera en que me pagaras, por ahora vete. -Le dijo sin perder la sonrisa y sintiéndose humillada no le quedo remedio que salir dando un sonoro portazo.

Vladimir soltó una carcajada, no es que tuviera algún repara en cobrarle a Pansy el favor con un encuentro pasional, pero se divertía haciéndola rabiar, y por ahora su mente estaba demasiado enfocada en otra muchacha que era completamente opuesta a su sobrina y que ahora lo mantenía ocupado queriendo descifrar que secretos ocultaba.


	26. Elegir un Bando

-26-

Elegir un Bando

Hermione esperaba a Draco en la sala de premios anuales, necesitaba agradecerle, pues si bien había terminado herida por su causa, sabía que todo lo había hecho por ayudarla. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejo paso a un elegante muchacho que apenas llego se acerco para hablar con ella.

-Eres demasiado lenta, no te pude facilitar más las cosas. -Le dijo sarcástico ocultando el alivio al ver que después de todo no parecía que estuviera mal y como siempre empleaba sus ironías para restarle peso a sus declaraciones y no afectar su orgullo.

-Gracias. -Le contesto sin importar que la mirara con burla pues con el paso de los días había aprendido a conocerlo lo suficiente para traducir su peculiar lenguaje.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -Pregunto de inmediato para cambiar de tema.

-Aun no lo sé, Ron y Harry creen que lo mejor será que no regrese a la clase, pero no estoy muy convencida.

-Son unos cobardes, lo que tienes que hacer es enfrentar los problemas y no huir de ellos.

-Sabio consejo Malfoy y por cierto ya tienes una respuesta para la oportunidad que te ofrecí.

-Aun no lo sé. -Se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿A que le temes? ¿Dónde está el que acaba de decir que hay que enfrentar los problemas y no huir de ellos? -Hermione uso las palabras de Draco en su contra.

El rubio se quedo un poco contrariado no estaba acostumbrado a que usaran sus palabras en su contra.

-Está bien. -Acepto molesto.

-No me malentiendas. -Se corrigió al notar el enojo en sus palabras. -no desearía que te sientas presionado, si no esta seguro puedes pensarlo un poco más.

-El resultado será el mismo, no cambiara en nada lo que obtendré de esto.

-¿A que le temes? -Volvió a pregunta notando la tención en su voz y la repentina amargura en sus ojos grises.

-A mi padre. -Se sincero desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Era un fenómeno extraño poder sincerarse de esa manera con alguien, pero le resultaba liberador en muchos sentidos, a esas alturas habían compartido tantas secretos que uno mas no haría ninguna diferencia.

-Pero el ya no puede hacerte daño. -Sobrecogida al verle de esa manera no pudo evitar acercarse y poner su mano sobre la suya para consolarlo.

-Lo se. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-Sé lo que me pedirá. -Dijo levantándose del sillón y comenzó a caminar en la sala de un extremo a otro buscando calmarse, Hermione solo lo observaba esperando que continuara hablando.

-Me pedirá que ponga en alto el apellido, que busque terminar lo que inicio.

Hermione se levanto para ponerse frente a Draco y no lo dejo seguir caminando al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros.

-Debe de entender que las cosas han cambiado, que siguen cambiando y que no puedes seguir por el mismo camino herrado. Tu estas poniendo en alto tu apellido al ser parte de ese cambio, porque reconocer tus errores es el primer paso y tu lo has hecho.

-Eso no cambia nada, conozco demasiado bien a mi padre, se que la muerte no cambia en nada su manera de pensar, lo que espera de mi siempre a sido claro y aun muerto pretenderá que siga con sus enseñanzas, esperara que sea el heredero perfecto de sangre pura. -Hablaba cada vez con más amargura, sabiendo todo lo que significaba poner en alto el apellido para su padre.

-Mírame. -Le pidió. -No puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quiera, ya no puede hacerlo.

Draco sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía quitarse ese malestar que sentía cuando pensaba en su padre, en lo que le diría cuando lo volviera a ver, aun sabiendo que solo sería un espíritu le seguía imponiendo.

-Tengo que irme. -Dijo de repente para dejar de hablar del tema. -El profesor Parkinson me pidió que fuera a su despacho.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo Hermione. -Espero que no tengas problemas por mi culpa.

Malfoy sonrió burlón. -Valió la pena por desquitarme de aquel golpe que me diste en tercer año. Ya estamos a la par en nuestra cuota de golpes. -Hermione sonrió al recordar ese momento y se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras ya veía al rubio dirigirse a la salida.

Llego puntual al despacho del Vladimir, paso después de que escuchara que desde dentro le pedían que entrara.

-Toma asiento. -Le pidió el moreno que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio llenos de expedientes. Renuente Draco se sentó mostrándose inexpresivo ante la mirada penetrante de su profesor.

-¿Para qué me llamado? -Le pregunto altanero yendo directo al grano. Vladimir sonrió divertido ocultando su molestia.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en la clase de hoy.

-Todo se resume a que gane, no veo de que mas podamos hablar.

-Podemos empezar con la manera despreciable en que trataste a tu compañera Granger.

Draco sonrió indiferente y burlón cuando menciono el nombre de la Gryffindor, debía mantener su papel a la perfección. -No dije nada que no sea cierto.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a alguien como ella.

-¿Alguien como ella? No me diga que usted es uno más de su club de fans, o de los que piensan que es una heroína y merece que todo mundo le haga reverencias. -Draco empleo su mejor cara para mofarse de Vladimir.

-Es una heroína Malfoy. -Aclaro el profesor intentando tantear el terreno antes de hablar más abiertamente de sus planes reales.

-Es solo una impura con suerte. -Dijo con desprecio el rubio. - Y alguien como yo no se inclina ante ningún hijo de muggles.

El moreno sonrió más abiertamente. -¿Si no la toleras porque te ofreciste a ser su pareja?

-A los que son de su clase solo se les utiliza y se les desecha cuando ya no son útiles, tengo que reconocer que es hábil pero no lo suficiente para estar a mi altura. -Hablo con vanidad y sonrió de medio lado. -No me diga que usted piensa de otro modo.

-Lo que yo piense ahora no es importante, lo importante es saber hasta dónde llegarías para poner a los de su clase en su lugar.

Draco no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, era demasiada casualidad que el profesor anterior de Defensa tuviera un accidente tan conveniente para que entrara a suplirlo el tío desconocido de Pansy, además de por si era malo que la morena estuviera tratando de reconstruir la causa de los mortifagos dentro del colegio, y ahora parecía que contaba con el apoyo de Vladimir.

Desde que había entrado a su despacho y sobre su escritorio había visto los expedientes de sus compañeros Slytherin, supo lo que significaba, buscaba reclutar nuevos miembros para la causa de los mortifagos, no tenía aun muy claro las dimensiones de lo que eso implicaba, pero tenía claro que no era nada bueno.

-Tengo algo que proponerte. -Le dijo el moreno adoptando una nueva postura, al parecer Draco había pasado la prueba y esperaba reclutarlo para esa nueva rebelión que estaba formando.

Ahora Malfoy estaba frente a Vladimir Parkinson y debía decidir por primera vez por el mismo a que bando quería pertenecer y con esa decisión sellaría su futuro, si es que sobrevivía para tener uno.


	27. Tienes que Ser Fuerte

-27-

Tienes que ser Fuerte

Tenía horas dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no era fácil tomar una decisión definitiva cuando están en juego tantas cosas. A veces es más fácil solo acatar las órdenes, como lo había hecho antes al obedecer a ciegas las peticiones de su padre, pero eso también había tenido consecuencias fatídicas para él y su familia, ahora era el único miembro de su familia, si moría, con el moriría su apellido.

Había mucho que perder y tan poco que ganar que le resultaría mejor mantenerse neutral pero dadas las circunstancias, ese era un lujo que no podía darse, Vladimir había sido claro en sus peticiones, quería que fuera su aliado, según el moreno era una obligación considerando que debía limpiar el nombre de su familia después de que sus padres terminaran siendo unos cobardes traidores.

Se había mantenido lo más frio e inexpresivo que pudo a pesar de los insultos escondidos en las palabras de Parkinson, se permitió sonreír un poco dado el momento ante sus irónicos comentarios, aunque estaba asqueado y aguantaba las ganas de vomitar ahí mismo cuando salió con los viejos preceptos de la pureza de la sangre y la superioridad de la raza.

Escucharlo era como escuchar al que había sido su señor, las mismas palabras carentes de significado, realzando su supuesto derecho sobre aquellos inferiores que no merecen nada más que ser esclavos al servicio de los poderosos.

Al final le ofrecía un puesto especial, uno de los allegas, sería un líder que encausara la marcha al triunfo, para tomar el poder y regresar el orden lógico de las cosas. Vladimir había sido cuidadoso no le había contado de sus planes hasta estar seguro que estaría en sus filas, le había dado tiempo para pensar su respuesta, sin embargo, Draco sabía que no podía negarse si no deseaba tener un accidente repentino como el viejo profesor de defensa.

Sabía que en realidad no podría negarse, no sin poner en riesgo su vida, pero si aceptaba era volver al mundo de torturas, odio, miedo y terror, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a regresar a ser el mismo cobarde de había sido.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Delatarlos? Cuando no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, todos lo aborrecían, despreciaban y le temían, nadie confiaría en su palabra, ¿Quién confiaría en un ex mortifago?

Frustrado dio un golpe con el puño cerrado la pared, estaba en la torre de astronomía, no había querido regresar a la que compartía con Granger, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiado a que enfrentarse antes de encontrarse con ella.

-¿Te pidieron que te unieras a ellos? -Fue la pregunta que hizo Nott al entrar por la puerta de la torre, el mismo se encontraba en el mismo dilema que Malfoy y buscando un poco de paz había llegado a esa misma torre donde las estrellas eran su única compañía.

Draco le observo con detenimiento tratando de definir de parte de quien estaría Theodore. Como siempre el castaño tenía el semblante serio, pero ahora una triste sonrisa se asomaba como por casualidad en sus labios.

-También me lo han pedido. Primero Pansy y después Vladimir. -Aclaro antes de obtener una respuesta del rubio. Recargo la espalda en el arco de la puerta. -No se tu, pero yo no quiero volver a lo mismo, aunque no tenemos muchas opciones después de todo ¿Quién nos apoyaría? Cuando todos desconfían de nosotros. -exhalo abatido

-Siempre hay opciones. -Contesto al fin Draco.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunto Theo incorporándose avispado por lo que su mente imagino ¿Sera caso que estaba dispuesto a resistirse?

-Justo lo que te imaginas.

-Sabes que sería muy peligroso, que si se dan cuenta pueden matarnos.

-De cualquier manera estaremos en peligro, al menos ahora somos nosotros los que decidimos de qué lado estar. Yo ya no tengo más que perder.

-Ni yo tampoco. -Admitió el castaño más que triste aliviado que estar libre del yugo de su padre. Al menos Draco había tenido siempre el apoyo y amor de su madre, mientras que el era tratado solo maltratos. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Aceptar ser parte de sus filas. -Dijo con frialdad Draco.

-¿Espías? -Pregunto Nott y Malfoy solo sonrió.

La decisión estaba tomada, después de todo no quería volver a lo mismo, regresar sobre sus pasos para repetir nuevamente los errores de antaño. Conocía muy bien los riesgos, si lo descubrían estaría muerto, y estaba seguro que no sería una muere rápida e indolora.

Por otra pare tenia ciertamente otras preocupaciones estaban solos, no contaban con el apoyo de nadie, porque simplemente todos desconfiarían de alguien que llevaba en su brazo la marca tenebrosa. Después de aceptar estarían solos resguardados por las sombras, jugándose el pellejo, y al fin no sabía si alguien en el bando de los buenos lo apoyaría.

No confiaba más que en una persona y ella no bastaba, además no quería arriesgarla, pero no tenía más opciones que hacer lo que consideraba correcto, para enmendar al menos un poco todas las atrocidades de su pasado.

Solo disponía de esa noche para aclarar sus planes antes de dar una respuesta definitiva a Vladimir, no estaba del todo seguro de hasta donde llegaría, pero sabía que al menos si moría, no cargaría en su conciencia ser un cobarde.

Cuando llego a la torre de premios anuales, Hermione lo esperaba, sentada en uno de los sillones de las sala, con un libro entre las manos, parecía preocupada, quizás imaginando que lo habían reprendido o castigado por su culpa. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo y cuando lo vio entrar suspiro aliviada.

-¿Te castigaron?

-No, pero tengo malas noticias.

-¿Malas noticias? -Pregunto dejando el libro a un lado nerviosa esperando que le contara que ocurría.

-Lo que voy a contarte es algo sumamente delicado y confió en que sabrás guardar el secreto porque de eso dependerá mi vida y la de Nott.

-No entiendo Draco, explícate. Nott que tiene que ver en esto-Le urgió

-El tío de Pansy desea reconstruir la rebelión, crear a un nuevo grupo de mortifagos con el único propósito de hacerse del poder y la supremacía.

Pálida se acomodo en la orilla del sillón sintiendo como temblaba. -¿No puede ser posible? Tenemos que hacer algo.

-El problema con eso es que no tenemos pruebas, Parkinson es inteligente se mueve lentamente para conformar un nuevo ejército, me ha pedido que me le una, supone por lo que ocurrió esta mañana que yo estoy en contra de los hijos de muggles, me está dando la oportunidad de unirme a ellos, de ser uno de los lideres.

-Debes negarte.

-Si me niego, eso no evitara que continúe de sus planes y que nos tome por sorpresa, eso tampoco garantiza mi seguridad.

-Entonces que piensas hace.

-Unirme a ellos.

-No puedes. - Dijo con preocupación.

-Es la única opción si queremos saber qué es lo que traman, desde adentro será más fácil vencerles, ya han muerto demasiados Granger, infiltrarnos puede ser de gran ayuda para una buena causa, Nott está dispuesto a ayudarme, ambos cuidaríamos nuestras espaldas.

-En muy peligroso, mejor deberíamos pedir ayuda a la Orden del Fenix, ellos pueden ayudarnos.

-Se que pueden hacerlo, pero eso solo lograra que tengamos que escondernos no solo nosotros, si no practicante todos los Slytherin que están reclutando y eso no ayudara absolutamente en nada. No sabemos de sus planes, ni cuántos de los mortios que pudieron escapar están con ellos o cuantos nuevos se han unido. Entiende que de no hacerlo de este modo no estaremos al tanto de sus movimientos y muchos pueden morir.

Hermione se negaba a aceptar lo que le decía, solo recordar la manera en que murió Snape por trabajar de espía le erizaba la piel, ese podía ser el mismo destino que corriera Malfoy y Nott de aventurarse a las nuevas filas de Parkinson. Pero también tenia que reconocer que tenía razón, si eran lo suficientemente hábiles aparentando su papel, podrían salvar muchas vidas.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -Pregunto cabizbaja pero firme, si ya había tomado esa decisión Malfoy ella lo apoyaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Por ahora solo tú debes saberlo, entre menos personas lo sepan nos dará mayores oportunidades.

-Pero necesitamos ayuda.

-Te aseguro que así será, pero por ahora ponerlos sobre aviso con tanta anticipación puede alertar a los Parkinson y sus seguidores, además no sabemos ahora en quienes podemos confiar, no olvides que muchos de ellos tiene influencias y son seguidores de los ideales que profesaba el innombrable.

-Entiendo. -Afirmo la castaña.

-Por eso también necesito que seas fuerte que te mantengas entera en la clase de defensa, Parkinson intentara destruir primero a los más fuertes y tu eres una parte fundamental del trió de oro y lo sabe bien, si llega a saber que te afecta utilizara todos sus medios para acabar contigo.

Hermione se estremeció, tenía muy presente la imagen de Vladimir, sus rostro, esos ojos negros clavados en ella, un escalofrió recorrió su columna erizando los bellos de la nuca.

-Se que será difícil pero de eso depende muchas cosas.

Eso lo tenía claro, pero el problema sería mantener el control cuando estaba delante del que era la copia casi exacta del asesino de sus padres.


	28. Obsesion

-28-

Obsesión

Lo que le pedía Draco no era sencillo, sin duda lo intentaba, pero no lograba contener sus impulsos cuando veía en esos ojos negros los de aquel asesino. Pero tenía que lograrlo, ahora mas sabiendo la importancia que tenía mantener una fachada ante ese hombre, para frustrar sus planes.

Ese día seria su segunda clase de defensa con Vladimir, estaba nerviosa, sentía mucho miedo, pero sabía que no podía huir, que muchas cosas dependían de mantenerse firme y entera. Ron le había pedido que no asistiera a clases, al menos hasta que estuviera más tranquila, pero no había logrado convencerla, Harry solo la alentaba, sin perder la preocupación por ella y que las cosas se salieran de control.

A ninguno de sus amigos le había contado sobre los planes de los Parkinson, Draco tenia razón, aun era muy pronto para descubrir sus planes antes los demás, mas considerando que aunque Harry le diera el beneficio de la duda, Ron se empeñaría en que todo sería una trampa del rubio. Tenía que esperar un mejor momento, el justo para contarles toda la verdad para poder darle frente a ese nuevo mal que se les acercaba.

Por su parte Hermione intentaba investigar sobre Vladimir, lo que no era para nada sencillo considerando que hasta hacia muy poco tiempo, el era alguien desconocido en Londres, aun así intentaría investigar cuanto pudiera.

Procuro llegar lo más tarde posible a la clase y sentarse algunos asientos mas atrás del que acostumbraba para evitarlo, Harry y Ron se sentaron frente a ella para intentar también protegerla de alguna manera. La clase comenzaba con normalidad, levanto la mano cuando la nombraron al pasar lista, pero en ningún momento levanto la mirada de su libro de defensa. Era algo raro que en ningún momento Hermione participara como era habitual, solo contestaba cuando le preguntaban directamente, no se equivocaba, pero procuraba ser lo más breve posible para volver a esconderse en su asiento.

Vladimir la observaba con curiosidad, perecía por alguna razón asustada, se preguntaba la razón de sus evasivas para mirarlo, era como si le tuviera miedo y no se atreviera a enfrentarlo, ni siquiera lo miraba cuando le preguntaba algo, solo se ponía de pie y contestaba como autómata con la vista fija en su libro o en las cabezas de sus compañeros de adelante.

Esos tres lucían demasiado tensos en su clase, como si esperaran que algo pasara en cualquier momento, notaba la palidez en el rostro de Hermione, incluso un ligero temblor en sus manos al sostener la pluma y hacer sus anotaciones, por otra parte Harry no lo perdía de vista, como si midiera todos sus movimientos. Pero no quería parecer paranoico ese chico no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba tramando, esa tención debía ser por otra cosa, pero no lograba adivinar porque.

Tuvo una idea cuando observo más atrás y se encontró con Malfoy y su mirada fría, posiblemente esa tención era por su causa y el incidente del día anterior.

Draco desde el último asiento observaba todo de manera disimulada, Theo ocupaba el asiento a su lado y también observaba todo con detenimiento a pesar de mantener una posición aparentemente indiferente. El rubio se daba cuenta de la manera en que miraba a Granger, y no era el único, también Pansy lo había notado a la perfección y estaba furiosa, solo se contenía porque le convenía aparentar ser dócil, y manejable para obtener lo que quería.

-Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse. -Les aviso el profesor.

Hermione ya tenía todas sus cosas en orden y se disponía a salir.

-Señorita Granger espere unos minutos, necesito hablar con usted. -En respuesta solo apretó sus cosas contra su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración que se había vuelto agitada.

-No podría ser mas tarde, tengo otra clase profesor. -Se atrevió a decirle en voz queda.

-¿Cuál es su siguiente clase?

-Runas Antiguas.

-Pansy. -Llamo a su sobrina. -Podrías ir con la profesora Babbling para avisarle que la Señorita Granger llegara un poco más tarde por mi causa.

La morena frunció el ceño, pero por la mirada significativa de su tío acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No es necesario que la esperen. -Aviso a Harry y Ron, que estaban desde la puerta. No tuvieron más remedio que obedecer. -Sígame por favor. -Le pidió con galantería abriendo la pequeña puerta que daba a su despacho, se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Hermione entro en el despacho, el lugar estaba mucho más limpio y ordenada a cuando pertenecía a profesor Snape, en ese último año en el que impartió la clase de defensa, pensaba en esos detalles para tratar de controlar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Tome asiento. -Le invito, pasando por un lado, casi rosando su brazo, por lo que Hermione sintió escalofríos.

-Así estoy bien, gracias. -Le dijo intentando sonar amable y tranquila pero en su voz se escuchaba una nota nerviosa que puso en alerta al moreno.

-¡Se encuentra bien?

-Perfectamente. -Contesto sin levantar la vista.

-No me parece, luce distraída, preocupada, incluso tensa. -Mientras hablaba el profesor se había parado frente a ella, a un par de pasos de distancia, no dejaba de mirarla.

-Estoy bien. -Repitió intentando sonreír, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo en ese preciso momento, estaba tan cerca que incluso podía percibir su aroma, al menos daba gracias que ese no fuera un olor familia.

-No será que el Señor Malfoy le ha hecho algo o la ha amenazado, creo que el día de ayer se excedió con usted, puedo darle un correctivo si es así.

-No es necesario se cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho. -Afirmo apretando sus puños en torno a su mochila que mantenía frente a ella como escudo.

-Sé que es capaz siendo una heroína, pero los tipos como Malfoy son difíciles de tratar.

-Le agradezco, pero no es necesario, como ya le he dicho se como tratarlo, se que solo es un petulante, engreído y orgulloso, que la toma en contra de los que él cree no merecemos utilizar la magia.

-Valoro su temple, se ve que es valiente, es una característica digna de alabarse. ¿Por eso no entiendo porque no es capaz de mirarme?

Se vio forzada a levantar la vista antes esa afirmación, necesitaba demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Levanto poco a poco su rostro, observando al hombre que tenia delante de ella, vio su impecable ropa, su cuello de piel blanca y llego hasta su rostro, deteniéndose en sus ojos

-No sé a qué se refiere. -Contesto con demasiada furia. -Se equivoca en sus suposiciones profesor, y si no tiene nada más que decirme quisiera retirarme.

Vladimir la miraba con demasiada calma, sin más expresión que una cautivadora sonrisa que apenas se asomaba de sus labios. Intentaba descifrar que ocultaban esos ojos color miel que se habían vuelto turbios de repente por algún motivo.

Esa chica no se intimidaba, le sostenía la mirada con desafío, con una seriedad que impactaba, tenia los labios apretados y los hombros tensos por lo que notaba, también pudo darse cuenta que sus dedos antes blancos de tanto apretar la mochila se había relajado solo para colgarse la mochila al hombro y ahora apretar con demasiado fuerza sus puños libres.

El moreno intentaba leer su mente, pero no lo lograba, podía percibir la barrera ocultando sus pensamientos, sin duda era muy buena, lo suficientemente para tratarla con cuidado y destruirla a la primera oportunidad.

-No creo que sea correcto que intente leer la mente de sus alumnos. -Le dijo con un tono mordaz, sonriendo de una manera que intimidaría a cualquiera, menos al profesor que solo se mostro curioso.

-Solo intentaba comprobar todo lo que me han contado de usted, pero a decir verdad se han quedado cortos, usted es extraordinaria. -La alabo y se acerco un poco más, pero esta vez la castaña ya no retrocedió intimidada o temerosa. Esos sentimientos de pánico habían quedado atrás dejando solo expuesta una creciente ira que comenzaba a consumirla.

El profesor pretendía intimidarla con sus seductoras artimañas, ya estaba demasiado cerca para pretender otra cosa, le parecía una impura fascinante, pero notar cómo se mantenía inexpresivamente fría ante su cercanía lo confundía bastante, pues no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar resistencias.

Hermione no se amilanaba ante su mirada, la sostenía con firmeza, encontraba muchas cosas en sus ojos, pero no era miedo, como hubiera pensado, no era una muchacha débil por lo contrario resultaba intimidante la manera en que le observaba. Era la misma manera en que lo había visto en la clase anterior, sus ojos llameaban, estaba enojada, furiosa, podía ver incluso una chispa de odio, un odio que no entendía viniendo de ella, y mucho menos dirigida hacia el cuándo ni siquiera se conocían.

Es chiquilla era un enigma para él, tenia sin duda algo especial, pero también tenía claro que ocultaba un secreto muy grande. Perdido en sus pensamientos se atrevió a estirar su mano para intentar acariciarle la mejilla, pero en un rápido movimiento bloqueo su mano sosteniendo el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

-No me toque. -Le reconvino amenazante soltando su brazo.

-Solo quería cerciorarme que se encontraba bien. -Intento justificarse y ocultar su desagrado. -Está demasiado pálida, deseaba checar su temperatura.

-Estoy bien Profesor, Gracias. Puedo retirarme.

-Puede hacerlo, pero no olvide que puedo ayudarla si necesita ayuda, puedo ser tu amigo Hermione, además no soy tan mayor para que me llames por mi apellido, dime Vladimir -Le dijo llamándola por su nombre de una manera demasiado sugestiva.

Hermione ya no fue capaz de abrir la boca de nuevo temiendo contestarle de una manera que la delatara, estaba furiosa y a penas lograba contenerse, solo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

Caminaba de prisa por el pasillo, su cuerpo temblaba, se cimbraba con fuerza, latía su corazón a una velocidad sorprendente, parecía que todo lo que había logrado contenerse estaba ahí en su pecho de repente, intentando reventarle las entrañas.

Sudaba frio y estaba demasiado pálida, casi corría por los pasillos intentando calmarse, pero no lo lograba, de nuevo el miedo se había transformado en furia y la estaba consumiendo.

Una mano la jalo con violencia y la azoto contra una de las paredes ocultas tras una armadura.

-Cálmate. -Le exigió hablándole al oído y sujetando sus muñecas contra la pared con una sola mano y con la otra le cubría la boca para que no gritara.

La Gryffindor en el estado en que estaba se agitaba bajo su agarre intentando soltarse, estaba furiosa, no sabía quién era el que se atrevía a someterla de esa manera.

-Cálmate Granger. -Le dijo de nuevo y hasta entonces su mente alterada pudo reconocer esa voz. -Todo está bien. -Volvió a decirle aflojando un poco la fuerza de su agarre.

Poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo de la leona se relajaba y con lentitud la soltó sin separarse demasiado de ella, la tenia pegada contra la pared, con sus cuerpos juntos, él siendo más alto podía percibir el aroma de sus cabellos castaños, ella solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que lograban tranquilizarla.

A penas se calmo un poco le conto lo ocurrido en el despacho de Vladimir, le dijo palabra a palabra todo lo que habían conversado y eso no le agrado para nada a Malfoy. Conocía a la perfección a los hombres como Parkinson, tenía demasiado interés en Granger para ser normal o para verla solo como un fuerte adversario, parecía estarse obsesionando con ella y eso solo acarrearía más problemas, y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.


	29. Misteriosa

-29-

Misteriosa

Su corazón aun se agitaba, galopaba veloz, furioso, golpeando su pecho con fuerza como queriendo escapar, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, había estado tan cerca de perder el control de nuevo, que de solo pensarlo se estremeció.

Logro salir de ese despacho, sintiendo que se ahogaba, que no podía contenerse por más tiempo, pero al fin lo logro, pero no pudo regresar a la calma mientras caminaba apresurada por los pasillos, no aun, no teniendo tantas emociones encerradas en su pecho, tantos recuerdos funestos alterando su mente, su sistema, cimbrando cada fibra de su ser.

Quería escapar, y eso hacia mientras casi corría por los pasillos, se sentía violenta y tenía miedo, era una mezcla extraña, confusa y devastadora. Después, de golpe, su salvador de nuevo sujetándola, conteniendo esa furia, calmándola con palabras, usando quizás demasiada fuerza y causándole dolor en sus muñecas, pero sabía que lo necesitada para regresar, para volver a ser ella misma.

Pegada a su pecho respiraba agitada, escuchando su corazón quizás también asustado a pesar de no perder las formas, a pesar de esa seguridad y calma aparente, sus latidos también le delataban, pero aun así, era mucho más lentos que los suyos.

Nunca había notado que Draco era tan alto, su rostro apenas llegaba a su pecho, pero por algún motivo lo agradecía, no quería mirarle a la cara, sentía vergüenza y de repente una inmensas ganas de llorar, de frustración por sentirse tan débil, por no lograr mantener todo el control como desearía.

Conforme la calma se hacía presente y su respiración se normalizaba al igual que sus pulsaciones, comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, pero aun así juntos, sin verse los rostros, como si temiera que esa aparente calma se iría si llegaran a separarse, o quizás solo para no ser descubiertos en ese reducido y oculto espacio.

-¿Te encuentra mejor? -Pregunto alejándose un poco, dándole espacio para que comenzara a moverse con normalidad, le había soltado ya hacia un tiempo las muñecas y percibió las marcas rojizas ahí donde había presionado con fuerza, sintió culpa, sin embargo no dijo madamas.

-Si gracias. -Contesto en un hilo de voz, de manera inconsciente froto sus manos.

-Debes tener cuidado Granger, Vladimir es un hombre peligroso.

-Lo sé.

-No debes perder el control, hoy estuviste muy cerca.

-En verdad lo intento. -Admitió avergonzada.

-Pues no es suficiente. -Dijo con dureza, su voz era fría.

Hermione contuvo el llanto orgullosa, no debía llorar, sabía que tenía razón, pero se sentía tan débil para lograr su objetivo que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de no lograrlo. Solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del escondite aun temblando para ir a su clase. Draco permaneció ahí con la espalda apoyada en la fría pared de piedra, no quería ser tan duro, pero no podía flaquear ahora cuando cualquier detalle podía echar por tierra todos sus esfuerzos y causarles la muerte.

Cuando llego al salón donde tomaba la clase de rumas, se sentó en el fondo tratando de no llamar la atención, aun se sentía indispuesta, no podía quitarse la angustia que sentía y esa desazón por no saber si podría continuar con eso. Estaba pálida y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar.

Nott la observaba curioso, estaba a dos lugares del suyo, le pareció extraño verla en ese estado, claramente estaba alterada y nerviosa, y siendo tan perspicaz como toda serpiente sospecho que sería por Vladimir, aunque claro que no sabía con exactitud de lo que se trataba, pues pensaba que Draco ya la había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido.

El castaño se dirigió al escritorio de la profesora para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre unas traducciones.

-Señorita Granger. -Le llamo la profesora y la castaña brinco con nerviosismo. -Pudiera ayudar a su compañero por favor.

-Por supuesto profesora Babbling. -Acepto y Theodore fue a sentarse en la banca a su lado

Hermione estaba todavía nerviosa y ligeramente pálida cuando el castaño se sentó a su lado. Era el único Slytherin que tomaba la clase, a decir verdad en esa materia se habían matriculado muy pocos alumnos, apenas sumaban seis contando a Granger y Nott.

-¿Cual es el problema? -Le pregunto la castaña al leer sus transcripciones, que parecían perfectas pues no encontraba ningún error.

-Creo por tu cara que ya conoces nuestro problema. -A la Gryffindor le llevo solo un par de segundos comprender lo que intentaba decirle ese muchacho. -¿Ocurrió algo que no sepa?

-No nada aun. -Dijo mas para sí misma que para Theo, recordando lo cerca que estuvo de perder el control.

-Estás segura, no te ves muy bien. -El castaño lucia en verdad preocupado.

-Todo bien, en serio, solo que con todo esto me siento un poco abrumada, pero todo saldrá bien. -Dijo tímidamente, insegura.

-De acuerdo.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte con tu traducción, creo que has hecho un trabajo estupendo. -Le alago.

-Gracias. Creo que ya debo regresar a mi lugar no sería bueno que nos vieran mucho juntos.

-Si claro entiendo. -Le dijo comprensiva, pero le toco la mano para detenerlo un segundo. -Gracias por evitarme una caída la vez pasada. -Theodore solo sonrió como respuesta y volvió a su lugar.

Granger fue a la biblioteca a penas terminaron las clases, necesitaba distraerse un poco y no encontraba un lugar mejor que ese para alejarse de la realidad que comenzaba a asfixiarla. Se sentó en una mesa apartada y comenzó a leer una vez más el libro de Historia de Hogwards.

Llevaba un poco más de una hora leyendo cuando se acerco a su mesa Luna.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Luna.

-¿Por qué estas preocupada? -Le pregunto de repente, desconcertando a Hermione.

-¿Cómo…? -Intento preguntar, pero se contuvo, sabiendo muy bien que Luna Lovegood era demasiado perceptiva para notarlo todo, por lo que suspiro al sentir los ojos azules de su amiga clavados en ella, no podía mentirle, no a ella, además pensándolo bien si algo llegaba a pasarle antes de que Harry y Ron se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando, alguien más debía saber que Draco y Theo estaban trabajando como espías.

-Tienes muchos naggles sobre tu cabeza. -Dijo espantando algo sobre la cabeza de Hermione, pues se había quedado callada por varios minutos, solo pensando.

-Necesito de tu ayuda Luna. -Le dijo al fin

-Lo que quieras. -Contesto con una gran sonrisa la rubia al sentirse útil.

-Debo contarte algo, pero en otro lugar, es un secreto.

Salieron juntas, pensaron que el mejor lugar seria la torre de premios anuales, lo que Hermione debía de contarle era algo muy delicado. Ya en su habitación se sentaron en la orilla de la cama para platicar con tranquilidad.

-Lo que voy a contarte es muy importante y debes prometer que guardaras el secreto, de esto depende la vida de dos personas.

-Te prometo que guardare el secreto. -Contesto firme sin dejar de verla con ese semblante tranquilo que no variaba en nada a pasar de lo tensa que se encontraba la castaña.

Hermione sonrió agradecida, sabía que Luna primero moriría antes de revelar su secreto. La plática se extendió por un par de horas, poniéndola al tanto de cada detalle sobre el plan que tenia Draco y Theodore para ser espías en las filas de los Parkinson.

Luna percibió la angustia que sentía Hermione cuando hablaba de Vladimir y Pansy, la miraba con sus ojos lípidos esperando descifrar que la atormentaba. Y quizás era precisamente por esa manera de no presionar y no buscar respuestas, que de la misma manera como había comenzado a contarle sobre los nuevos peligros que los acechaban, le hablo también de sus miedos, de las inseguridades, le hablo claramente de lo ocurrido con el asesino de sus padres, del parecido entre él y Vladimir, y esperaba que se escandalizara, pero en ningún momento la delgada rubia cambio las facciones de su rostro, su mirada era tranquilizadora, limpia de cualquier tipo de crítica o juicio.

Lovegood tomo su mano cuando el relato se torno difícil y la leona comenzó a llorar apesarada, dolida y asustada, en momentos su voz fallada por la intensidad de sus recuerdos, de esos que se evocaban cuando estaba por perder el control. Le conto de su ira acrecentándose, de esa furia corriendo por sus venas y calando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Dejo que sus palabras fluyeran y no paró hasta que termino de decir todo lo que estaba oprimiendo el corazón.

Si bien Hermione ya se había sincerado con Draco, hablar con Luna había sido muy diferente, quizás no le había contado mas detalles de los necesarios, esos que le conto solo a Malfoy, pero en esencia había compartiendo la mayoría de sus pesares y malos recuerdos. Ahora se sentía ciertamente más tranquila y fortalecía.

-Gracias por escucharme Luna.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, somos amigas.

-No te imaginas la tranquilidad que me ha dado hablar contigo. -Luna sonrió.

Después de un rato mas Hermione la acompaño a la salida, ya era tarde.

-Hasta mañana Luna.

-Descansa, no dejes que los naggle se te acerquen demasiado. -Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña.

En el despacho de Vladimir se encontraba Pansy, Blaise y Robert. Los tres habían ido para intentar rellenar esos huecos en su memoria. Utilizo varios hechizos para intentar recuperar esos recuerdos que les habían sido robados, pero nada parecía funcionar.

La más afectada con todo eso era Pansy, a la morena se le habían extraído muchos más fragmentos que a los demás, quizás por que los otros dos estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo inconscientes. Después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo invertido lo único que logro fue encontrar un recuerdo de Zabini, quizás por que el Slytherin era más poderoso que su sobrina y Wood, había logrado conservar un fugaz fragmento antes de que todo se tornara confuso.

El recuerdo que obtuvo fue solo una imagen, una en concreto que despertó su curiosidad, era quizás un instante demasiado corto, pero en él se podía ver claramente como tenia sujeta a Granger, mientras Pansy presionaba la varita amenazante contra Hermione.

-¿Tienes miedo? -Había preguntado burlona Pansy mientras enterraba un poco su varita en la piel del cuello de la castaña. Vladimir podía ver un verdadero temor en esos ojos amielados atreves de ese recuerdo. -Mírame. -Exigió de nuevo su sobrina sintiéndose dueña de la situación y después nada, todo lo demás era una mancha oscura antes de despertar aturdidos en el piso de ese pasillo solitario, sin comprender por qué estaban en ese lugar un tanto golpeados.

Después de ver ese recuerdo, pensativo se fue a sentar tras su escritorio con muchas conjeturas rondando su cabeza, por un momento parecía ignorante que los tres Slytherin seguían en su despacho, esperando una respuesta que al parecer no estaba dispuesto a darles.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunto con fastidio la morena.

-Pues quien borro su memoria es alguien experto, no cometió ningún error, no hay nada que me dé una pista de quien fue el responsable o cuales fueron esos recuerdos robados. -Mintió con facilidad.

-Entonces todo esto ha sido para nada. -Se quejo de nuevo

-No digas eso Pansy, piensa mejor las cosas, debe de haber una razón de peso para que esa persona les borrara sus recuerdos y hay que averiguar la razón.

-¿Cómo haremos, si no recordamos nada? -Ahora quien preguntaba era Zabini con curiosidad.

-Eso déjenlo en mis manos, por ahora ya pueden retirarse.

Roberth y Blaise obedecieron, sin embargo Pansy se quedo, lo observo con atención, evaluándolo, indagando en que escondía.

-Lograste ver algo. -Afirmo

-Quizás.

-¿Quizás? -Repitió con fastidio. -No mientas, a mi no, escondes algo. -Se acerco sentándose sobre el escritorio, frente a él, dándole una magnifica vista de sus piernas que cruzo con descaro, permitiendo ver más piel.

Vladimir la miraba seductor, sabía que intentaba sonsacarle información, quizás manipularlo, pero el también era muy hábil e inteligente para dejarse ganar por una principiante como su sobrina. Lejos de responder se levanto sonriendo sensual y se adueño de su boca, acariciándola con su lengua y sus manos viajaron por su anatomía. Ahí sobre el escritorio la hizo suya, sin tapujos, sin pudor alguno, sin importar que compartieran la misma sangre, que fueran tío y sobrina.

Era curioso que mientras se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Pansy no podía apartar de su mente otro rostro muy distinto, pero no quiso pensar más en ello, se dejo seducir, ya después tendría tiempo para averiguar y encontrar todas las respuestas que buscaba.

Ya de madrugada, cuando estaba solo, pensó en Granger, ella era la clave, estaba completamente seguro que había sido ella, no cavia duda alguna, era alguien de cuidado, tendría que ser cauteloso respecto a ella.

Harry y Ron no representaban para el mayor contratiempo, parecía que ambos estaban demasiado confiados, y esa confianza seria su fin, pero respecto a Hermione no sabía que esperar, ella sola había logrado vencer a tres Slytherin que la habían tomado por sorpresa, y por los duelos que se habían llevado a cabo esa semana, eso por si solo era un gran merito, además se preguntaba la razón por la cual les había borrado la memoria.

Le resultaba misteriosa, ese secretismo con el que se manejaba lo tenía intrigado sobre manera, por lo que se había propuesto descubrir que escondía, no sería una tarea fácil pues era fuerte y no podía leer su mente, pero quizás por otros medios pudiera sonsacarle algo, no estaría mal usar los mismos medios de seducción que su sobrina, después de todo la impura era realmente hermosa y podía pasar un rato agradable antes de deshacerse de ella.


	30. La Piedra de la Resurrección

-30-

La Piedra de la Resurrección

Pansy se sentía poderosa liderando a su sequito de serpientes, nuevos miembros, algunos demasiado jóvenes para estar seguros en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero al fin fueron seleccionados por sus talentos y destrezas, lo que nublaba su entendimiento con un orgullo vanidoso y altanero, no sabiendo que serían solo peones en los planes de los Parkinson. Quizás pocos serian lo que sobrevivirían, pero ese era posiblemente un detalle que se negaban contemplar ante todas esas promesas de poder y riquezas.

Una nueva marca les distinguía a aquellos nuevos, a eso que no llevaba ya la marca del innombrable en el antebrazo, una de menor proporción en una zona más oculta, en la espalda sobre el omoplato derecho, una serpiente el signo distintivo enroscándose en una calavera.

Draco y Theodore sabían de los riesgos y estaban dispuestos a perder la vida en ese intento por escoger un bando diferente al que por tradición les correspondía.

Fue una noche de luna llena la escogida para crear esa nueva orden, hacia frio y el viento soplaba con fuerza agitando las copas de los arboles, en la oscuridad varios encapuchados caminaban en silencio adentrándose en las entrañas del bosque prohibido. Bajo sus pies crujían las hojas secas, ese era quizás el único sonido de su presencia en ese lúgubre lugar.

Cuando se adentró lo suficiente, en un claro iluminado por varias antorchas se encontraba Vladimir y Pansy al centro con los rostros ocultos tras una máscara plateada, siguiendo las viejas usanzas.

-Bienvenidos, están aquí para sellar su destino. -Dijo solemne Vladimir, mientras todos se alineaban frente a él.

Aquellos que ya llevaban la marca tatuada en su piel al igual que los novatos fueron sometidos a un nuevo ritual donde se mesclaron la sangre de todos los miembros con la de su líder, al cual prometían lealtad a costa de sus vidas.

Con una daga de plata se cortaron uno a uno la palma de la mano dejando correr la sangre que se deposito en una copa, al final fueron los Parkinson quienes hicieron lo mismo. Como parte de la iniciación fueron torturados hasta casi desfallecer, los más fuerte resintieron sin gritar, solo se retorcían en el suelo frio, contorsionándose ante tanto dolor infringido que se sumaba al ardor de esa nueva marca impresa en su piel que quemaba como el infierno. Aunque el dolor no era menos para aquellos que ya poseían la marca en el antebrazo, pues fueron remarcados con un hechizo y su piel volvió a arder como aquella primera vez mientras el tatuaje recobraba el color perdido.

Draco se mantuvo firme en toda la ceremonia, sin más expresión en su rostro que la frialdad que se destilaban también en su mirada. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, había estado tentado en desistir de sus intentos, pero algo le hizo quedarse. Le basto acordarse de esa mestiza que vio morir bajo su orden para aferrarse al coraje necesario para mantenerse firme.

¿Qué más daba morir? Si hacía meses atrás ese había sido su único deseo, que mejor que morir al menos por una buena causa.

Él no era como los estúpidos y valiente Gryffindor que entregaría su propia vida por sus ideales, el era un Slytherin astuto que nunca expondría su pellejo de esa manera, pero a estas alturas de su vida y después de haber vivido los desastres de una guerra, perdiendo a su familia, aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas que cada uno debe de pelear por sus propias batallas y no solo dejarse mover como una pieza más al servicio de otros.

Theodore a su derecha se mantenía firme, también inexpresivo con muchos pensamientos en su mente mientras era sometido al ritual de iniciación. Tampoco le importaba morir siempre y cuando se llevara al infierno un par de esos asquerosos que pretendían ser mejores cuando solo eran escoria.

La ultima en ser marcada fue Pansy, lo sabía a pesar de no verle el rostro cubierto en todo momento por la máscara plateada. Draco jamás hubiera imaginado que aguantara tanto o más que la mayoría de los nuevos miembros, doblada de dolor pero sin emitir ni siquiera un quejido, podía imaginar que bajo esa mascara se mordía los labios para contenerse, no se quejo mientras era sometida con crucios, se mantuvo firme.

La túnica de la morena resbalo lo suficiente para exponer su espalda desnuda de piel blanca y sensible. Vladimir le acomodo los cabellos negros apartándolos de su espalda, para exponer esa porción de piel que iba a ser marcada.

Pansy apretó los puños para soportar el inmenso dolor que sentía mientras su tío conjuraba el hechizo e iba realizando su marca, sin embargo no se quejo continuo aguantando hasta que este término y apoyo su mano en el hombro mostrando su satisfacción al apretarlo levemente.

El cielo estaba oscurecido aun no amanecía cuando todo concluyo cuando les fue dada su máscara de mortifago a cada uno. Cobijados por la noche se formaron en un círculo y al centro Vladimir al lado de Pansy como los lideres. Las mascaras brillaban por el reflejo de la luz que emitían las antorchas a su alrededor dándoles una apariencia imponente y aterradora.

La suerte estaba echada y el destino marcado, todo estaba por iniciar.

Habían pasado unos días de la iniciación, Hermione lo sabia pues Draco le había contado todo dándole los nombres de aquellos que formaban parte de la nueva organización de mortifagos. Por su parte ella lo había puesto al tanto de que Luna era el guardián del secreto.

-¿Estás segura de Lovegood? -Le había interrogado en el momento en que lo supo.

-Ella es la indicada.

-No estoy muy seguro de tu elección.

-Luna moriría antes de revelar nada. -Le afirmo un poco ofendida de que subestimara a su amiga.

-Como digas. -Contesto con fastidio ante la actitud de la leona.

-No deberías subestimarla, ella es muy especial, es fuerte y valiente.

-Está bien. -Había aceptado al final, confiando en la inteligencia de Hermione, después de todo esa rubia también haba luchado en la guerra, incluso había estado presa en su mansión y nunca había manifestado miedo o debilidad alguna.

Hermione había sonreído satisfecha después de eso, además habían tomado una importante decisión debido a los acontecimientos debían utilizar la piedra de la resurrección cuanto antes. Porque a partir de ahora las cosas se comenzarían a complicar y serian más y más peligrosas conforme pasaran los días.

Acordaron una noche especial, después de la cena de Halloween sería el momento indicado pues mientras todos estarían ocupados en las festividades del día, ellos podrían aprovechar la distracción, pues Vladimir no perdía de vista demasiado tiempo a Hermione y Pansy hacia lo propio con Draco ya que deseaba poder ser de nuevo su novia de planta y contar con los beneficios que eso incluida, después de todo al incorporarse el blondo a las nuevas filas de los mortios recuperaba el poder y respeto que había perdido.

Con el paso de los días Granger había aprendido a dominar un poco mas sus emociones, aun le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la completa cordura sobre sus actos, la ira en ocasiones se hacía presente haciendo que contestara o se comportara de manera demasiado brusca con su profesor, pero a este parecía que le divertía esa actitud altanera de la chica que no se amedrentaba porque él fuera su maestro.

El día había llegado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Draco, no podía vencer del todo sus temores de enfrentarse a su padre. También Hermione estaba nerviosa, tenía muchas dudas, no sabía si sus padres la recordarían, pero estaba decidida y segura de que eso era lo que deseaba.

La sala de premios anuales era el lugar elegido, habían tomado sus precauciones de poner hechizos de protección para que nadie los escuchara, también habían estado de acuerdo en hacerlo juntos.

El momento había llegado, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea, danzando, hipnotizando a Hermione y Draco que no dejaban de mirarlas esperando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en el ardor de esas llamas danzarinas, sin embargo, no lograron siquiera contener el galopante latir de sus corazones. El nerviosismo se sumaba a sus miedos, a sus inseguridades y los tenia confundidos y asustados de lo que estaba por venir.

Permanecieron en silencio cerca de una hora, mirando al fuego, buscando la fuerza en su interior, tratando de normalizar su respiración y que su corazón dejara de golpear con tanta fuerza sus costillas. Sentados en los sillones se sentían perdidos entre la marea de pensamientos que los asaltaban.

Llegado el momento Hermione se levanto y los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en los amielados, se dijeron tantas cosas con esa mirada que quizás era eso lo que habían estado esperando por esa larga hora que permanecieron en silencio.

Sus corazones se agitaban pero sus miradas les hacían saber que no estaban solos en eso, la castaña hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, mientras que el rubio repetía a manera de apoyo.

Trago saliva con dificultad pues sentía la garganta seca, sus manos temblaban mientras buscaba entre sus ropas la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo en la que guardaba celosamente la piedra y que había colgado en su cuello desde que la había ido a buscar al bosque prohibido acompañada por sus amigos.

Apretó el pequeño saquito con fuerza con su mano y suspiro largamente, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos. Draco ya se había parado de su lugar y estaba a su lado, el no sabía ser sensible por lo que se limito a apretar su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Sonrió ante ese toque un tanto brusco del rubio y abrió los ojos, el momento había llegado. Estiro la palpa de su mano dejando caer la pequeña piedra de la bolsa, al instante de tocar su piel sintió un leve estremecimiento.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y al momento se llenaron de lagrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios temblorosos y sollozos escaparon de su garganta, frente a ella sus padres la miraban, frente a ella esos dos seres a los que les debía su vida le sonreían, frente a ella sin los vestigios de la tortura a la que fueron sometidos estaban sus amados padres.

Las piernas le fallaron y Draco tuvo que sostenerla un tanto asustado pues el no lograba ver nada, pero por la reacción de Granger parecía que había funcionado. Trato de guardar la calma y se limito a sostenerla.

-Lo siento tanto. -Dijo la castaña con la voz quebrada mientras agachaba la mirada avergonzada.

-No sufras querida. -La dulce voz de su madre resonó en sus oídos y levanto la vista para mirarla.

Estaba tal como la recordaba, Jane su madre era la misma, llevaba un vestido impecablemente blanco, su cabello castaño largo y alborotado, sus ojos almendrados mirándola con el mismo amor y dulzura de siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y ella no hubiera muerto. Le sonreía como el ángel que era y mientras lo hacia esas finas arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca se manifestaban recordando lo fácil que era sonreír a su lado, lo mucho que se reían, lo felices que eran cuando estaban juntos.

-Te recordamos Hermione. -Afirmo la mujer sin perder la sonrisa.

Granger no paraba de llorar mientras la veía, sonreía y no dejaba de llorar sintiendo como su corazón se entibiaba al saber que si la recordaban. Sentía las manos de Draco enredadas en su cintura sosteniéndola, haciéndola fuerte y estiro su mano como si quisiera tocas a su madre.

Sus dedos se rosaron y aunque sabía que no podía sentirla un cosquillo extraño recorrió la punta de sus dedos y corrió por su piel como si en efecto pudiera sentir el calor fluir de la mano de su madre.

-Te amamos y estamos orgullosos de ti pequeña. -Le dijo su padre pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su madre y sonriendo al igual que ella. -No fue tu culpa. -Le recombino sin dejar de mirarla.

Los ojos de su padre eran iguales a los de ella, tan fáciles de descifrar que Hermione sabía que era verdad que no le reprochaban nada.

-Él nos regreso nuestros recuerdos pensando que con ello nos atormentaría, pero fue justo eso lo que nos dio valor y fuerza, nos aferramos a ellos sin importar nada, porque a pesar de todo de algún modo siempre supimos que algo nos hacía falta, y ese algo eras tú.

-Cuanto lamento que pasaran por eso. -Con voz quebrada a penas logro susurrar una respuesta.

-Eso ya no importa mi amor, ya estamos bien, pudimos decirte adiós antes de partir y ahora te vemos de nuevo, se feliz no sufras mas. -Dijo el Sr. Granger sonriendo, liberando a su hija un poco de esos demonios de culpa que la acechaban desde su muerte.

-Los quiero.

-Nosotros también te queremos pequeña. -Le decía su madre con dulzura sin perder esa sonrisa de su rostro iluminado y lleno de tranquilidad.

-Tienes que dejar ir ese dolor Hermione, eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido y estamos orgullosos de la mujer en que te has convertido, no permitas que esto de lastime más tiempo cariño. -Su padre intentaba consolarla.

-Limpia tu corazón hija, deja el odio fuera, eres buena no te corrompas con mas malos sentimientos.

-Los extraño, me siento tan sola. -Se quejo con el rostro húmedo y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

-Nunca estas sola, siempre estamos contigo, en tu corazón, en tus recuerdos, te amamos Hermione, siempre serán nuestra pequeña, además tienes a tus amigos. -Le dijo Jane mirando como Draco no la soltaba. -Él se siente igual que tu hija, juntos se darán fuerzas para salir adelante.

Hermione subió el rostro siguiendo la mirada de su madre y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Draco que no dejaba de mirarla y sostenerla.

-Debes dejarnos ir pequeña -Le dijo con suavidad su padre. -Es tiempo de que nos dejes ir, este no es un adiós definitivo, en algún momento, en algún lugar volveremos a vernos, mientras tanto hija, mi pequeña, mi Hermione, se feliz.

-Los quiero mucho, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, por apoyarme, por permitirme vivir en este mundo a pesar de que no lo conocían, gracias por enseñarme a ser fuerte, soy lo que soy gracias a ustedes. Los quiero. -Repitió la castaña y lo último que vio antes de guardar de nuevo al piedra en la bolsa de terciopelo fue a sus padres tomados de la mano, mirándola con amor, con orgullo, satisfechos y tranquilos.

-Te amamos y siempre estaremos contigo. -Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho.

Instintivamente se abrazo con fuerza a Draco, seguía llorando, estaba triste, le dolía que sus padres hubieran muertos, pero en el fondo estaba tranquila de saber que la perdonaban por no llegar a tiempo, pero sobre todo de que la habían recordado. Ahora entendía la manera en que la vio su padre ese último instante antes de exhalar su último aliento y la sonrisa de su madre a pesar de las condiciones en la que los había encontrado, habían sido valientes y fuertes, habían esperado por ella para poder partir de este mundo sabiendo que había logrado regresar a ellos.

Malfoy no sabía que hacer que decir para consolarla, se limito a dejarla llorar un buen rato, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

-Los vi. -Le dijo en voz baja. -Los vi y me recuerdan. -Repitió y una tímida sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Draco sonrió.

Era el turno del muchacho. -Estás seguro de querer hacerlo. -Le pregunto

-Sí. -Afirmo y extendió su mano para que colocara sobre ella la piedra. Hermione obedeció dejando sobre su palma extendida la pequeña piedra, el rubio cerro el puño con fuerza y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces incrédulo por lo que se manifestaba ante sus ojos, porque no solo estaba frente a él su padre y su madre, había dos personas más a las que no esperaba volver a ver.


	31. Sin cargas del Pasado

-31-

Sin Cargas del Pasado

Pensó mucho en su padre mientras sentía arder su antebrazo e hilos de sangre iban escurriendo en finas hebras mientras el color envejecido de ese tatuaje se volvía más nítido y definido. Podía sentir como si la serpiente estuviera viva y se arrestaba por entre su piel desgarrándola. Recordaba con toda claridad el orgullo en el rostro de Lucius cuando su brazo era marcado por el señor oscuro y se sintió asqueado de estar de nuevo entre las filas de bando de los malos.

Pensó en su madre mientras prometía una lealtad que no profesaba, declarándose así como un traidor, como lo fue ella cuando mintió ante su señor, dándole con ello la victoria a Potter. Rememoro su rostro altivo ocultando su preocupación y angustia, caminando al frente con paso firme, guiando la comitiva de ese mestizo que ya se declaraba vencedor al creer muerto al elegido. Sí, la llevaba en sus pensamientos cuando corto la palma de su mano y dejo correr la sangre que comenzó a fluir hasta ser depositado en la copa que ya contenía la sangre de todos esos estúpidos ilusos.

Pensaba en Vincent Crabbe cuando veía esos rostros iluminados por la avaricia del poder, por ser parte de algo que no llegaban a comprender, podres estúpidos les decía con cada pensamiento cuando veía sus ojos chispeantes a la luz de las antorchas, esos ojos ingenuos, que creían que todo será fácil ¿Qué sabían ellos de la cruel verdad? Que podían saber si no habían visto el rostro de la muerte, no se imaginaban sentir su frio aliento sobre el hombro mientras son torturados hasta por los más mínimos errores, ¿Qué sabían?, eran ignorantes, desgraciados que pagarían con lagrimas y sangre sus errores.

Tarde se darían cuenta de sus estupideces, de su ceguera, tarde querrán dar marcha atrás cuando sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo y entonces será asesinar o ser asesinados. Entonces sabrás que no vale todo el oro del mundo por una noche tranquila sin fantasmas que los asechen y que todo el poder no lograra ser suficiente cuando quedara en promesas cuando vean a los ojos a la muerte y pierdan su vida en una inútil y despiadada guerra donde será solo corderos llevados al matadero. Tarde como lo fue para Crabbe que murió en la estupidez de la avaricia convocando un hechizo que no pudo controlar y que por poco también le costaba la vida a él, de no ser por ellos, por esos sus enemigos que fueron los únicos que al final le tendieron la mano para salvarlo.

Pero cuando sus labios se tiñeron de rojo al probar la sangre contenida en la copa que le ofreció Vladimir, no pensó en el orgullo de su padre, ni en el valor de su madre, ni en la estupidez de Vincen, en ese momento en que el olor a oxido se coló por sus fosas nasales y el sabor a sangre tan conocido ya, fue detectado por sus papilas gustativas pensó en dos mujeres.

Pensó en ellas dedicándoles su vida por entero ofreciendo una promesa, la primera sincera, la primera libre de exigencias, la primera que hiciera con la convicción necesaria para entregarse a una suerte incierta por decisión propia.

Sus pensamientos estaban con esa mestiza de cabellos castaños que le miraba con agradecimiento, esa que muriera a bajo su orden para no sufrir más las torturas sádicas de los carroñeros y cuyos ojos vio apagarse en la oscuridad de la muerte. Pero también estaban sus recuerdos con Hermione, con esa impura, con esa sangre sucia, cuando la torturaban en su mansión y se retorcía bajo las manos de su tía Bellatrix, estaban todos y cada uno de los momentos desde que abriera los ojos después de haber estado tan cerca de morir.

El temple regreso con sus recuerdos, con el de esa inocente a la que permitió que le quitaran la vida sin ser capaz de hacer nada, y con Hermione, con esa Gryffindor que tanto había odiado y a la que le debía su vida.

Trago duro para que el nudo en la garganta se desvaneciera, para hacer una promesa en voz alta que sabía muy bien que no cumpliría. Sí, entregaría su vida por la causa, sí, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su existencia, pero no por él, no por ese hombre enfermo de poder y de codicia, no por ese hombre escondido por la máscara que hablaba sobre la pureza de la sangre y su derecho de ser enaltecidos.

Moriría de ser necesario pero por Granger, por la causa que ella defendía, lucharía con un valor que no le caracterizaba, no lo haría por Potter o el pobretón de Weasley, lucharía solo por ella para enmendar sus errores, para eximir sus culpas y pagar su deuda.

Él no era valiente o generoso, el no era estúpido para entregarse en un sacrificio por una causa que no era suya, sin embargo, lo haría porque ya no era más un cobarde, ya no se mantendría al margen para ver morir a otros solo para mantenerse a salvo.

Regreso a la torre de premios anuales después de sellar su destino, estaba cansado y dolorido, pero seguro de hacer por primera vez lo correcto. Pero si por algún momento le había quedado alguna duda, en el instante mismo que cruzo la puerta cualquier tipo de duda por grande que pudiera ser se hubiera comenzado a disolverse hasta desaparecer por completo.

Granger lo recibió lanzándose a sus brazos llorando, lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor y asustada lo soltó al momento para no causarle más daño. Lo estuvo esperando despierta, temiendo por su seguridad, por su vida.

Pudo ver tantas cosas al fijar sus ojos en los suyos, pudo ver su miedo tintineando en sus pupilas y el alivio disiparlo al comprobar que estaba bien a pesar de todo, y después, después de que el miedo se mantuviera a raya y la angustia se camuflajeara con otros sentimientos que no lograba deducir del todo, la vio sonreír, observo su rostro iluminarse y sus ojos brillar, brillar tan intensamente que se estremeció, porque esos ojos castaños eran transparentes y le estaban diciendo sin palabras que estaba orgullosa de él.

Orgullosa sí, orgullosa de alguien que quizás no lo merecía, pero al fin, orgullosa de encontrar en él un valor y un coraje que no le conocía, pero que sin duda la complacía. Y le abrazo de nuevo más tranquila, con más tacto procurando no causarle daño, diciéndole con ese reconfortante abrazo cosas que no podía expresar con palabras pues no encontraba las apropiadas que le hicieran saber todo lo que sentía.

Se dejo guiar hasta el sillón y le permitió levantar la manga de su camisa manchada de sangre para descubrir su tatuaje, ese que acababa de ser remarcado, que palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia, esa que sangraba en los bordes y hacia lucir mas pálida esa piel blanca de Malfoy.

Hermione suspiro fuerte cuando la dejo expuesta, él esperaba ver terror y rechazo en su rostro, pero permaneció tranquila, inalterable, solo un poco afligida quizás al imaginar lo que debía doler.

Sabía que la leona ya había visto su marca desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no era lo mismo ver su antebrazo ahora que la imagen estaba tenebrosamente más nítida, demostrando que de nueva cuenta se enfrentaban a un gran mal. Pero ella no se inmuto en ningún momento y sin pedir permiso convoco lo necesario para curarlo. Con esa suavidad y cuidado que ya le conocía le limpio su piel con lentitud y le sonrió con timidez cuando termino de pronunciar con su varita un hechizo para ocultar esa marca de la vista de curioso.

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponde esa sonrisa de la leona, no le agradeció, no pudo hacerlo temiendo que las lágrimas lo traicionaran, habían sido demasiadas emociones, demasiados recuerdos para una noche. Se encontraba débil y terriblemente adolorido por los crucios recibidos en la iniciación, y a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, sin importar que no pudiera expresar su sentir, era suficiente ver esos orbes amielados fijos en los suyos para respirar tranquilo, olvidar un poco sus miedos y disipar sus dudas para mantenerse entero y firme.

El día los había sorprendido compartiendo una taza de café, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, tratando solo de no pensar en todo lo que se les venia encima. Se permitieron olvidar por un momento los peligros que les asechaban, hablaron por largo rato, sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, no durmieron nada, pero agradecían que fuera fin de semana y no tuvieran clases.

Cuando el cansancio los asalto de repente, Draco se levanto aguantando los punzantes dolores que le aquejaban, tomo la mano de Hermione entre las suya y la beso, ella sonreía y no le permitió que se alejara tan pronto tomando su mano y apretándola ligeramente. -Estaremos bien, no hay que perder la fe. -Le había dicho antes de liberar su mano, y por su voz supo que no mentía, ella confiaba a pesar de los pronósticos saldrían adelante.

Ahora de nuevo sentía su pequeña y cálida mano aferrándose con firmeza a la suya para darle confianza, para darle a entender que todo estaría bien, que no importaba que pasara, ella estaría ahí para darle fuerza.

Así en su mano izquierda sostenía la piedra de la resurrección y en la derecha la mano de Granger lo hacía no desmoronarse ante la impresión de ver frente a él a sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa, pero no eran solo ellos como había imaginado todo ese tiempo, junto a ellos su padrino Severus Snape y sin perder esa mirada enigmática de conocer los más grandes secretos, tras sus lentes de media luna sostenidos a penas por esa nariz torcida a la derecha el gran Albus Dumbledor le sonreía.

Atonito se quedo sin habla, solo les miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, tratando de adivinar si lo que veía era cierto o solo producto de su imaginación.

-Interesante. -Dijo de repente el anciano de barba blanca sin perder su peculiar sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos azules que pasaban de Draco a Hermione y parecían notar algo verdaderamente fascinante en ambos.

Draco desvió su vista a su padre cuando se sintió un poco mas dueño de sí mismo, Lucius no lucia como aquella última vez que lo viera antes de ser condenado al beso del dementor pero como siempre su rostro era indescifrable, le observaba como si evaluara que decir, como si meditara algo de suma importancia, su rostro no estaba demacrado, ni ojeroso, estaba como cuando los buenos tiempos, cuando no estaba preso y lucia con orgullo ese cabello largo platinado peinado perfectamente, esa mirada soberbia y altanera de saberse dueño del mundo, la ropa impecable como debe de ser.

Narcisa a su lado como la gran dama que era, la palidez de la enfermedad se había ido, lucia repuesta con ese rostro hermoso y el cabello rubio acomodado en un elegante rodete, su vestido esplendido como el de la realeza se amoldaba a su figura, que ya no era escuálida y no mostraba la delgadez extrema a causa de esa enfermedad que la consumiera, sus ojos brillaban amorosos como siempre en secreto le miraban solo a él, a su pequeño rubio que temía a las tormentas y se escondía en su regazo buscando protección. Le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo, sin perder las formas, mostrando elegancia hasta en el mínimo gesto, pero había algo diferente, ahora sonreía sincera sin esconder esa mueca que elevaba las comisuras de sus labios e iluminaba por completo su rostro.

Draco sentía como su corazón se cimbraba en latidos fuertes, y las emociones fluían a través de el, por su piel, en cada terminación nerviosa que estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo, sintió por un momento que le faltaba el aire, en su asombro había contenido el aliento y sus pulmones reclamaban por oxigeno fresco. Se tambaleo mareado y apretón en su mano derecha lo reconvino, al igual que esa sonrisa tímida en labios de Granger que le daban ánimos.

Respiro con mas normalidad después de eso, y centro su atención en Snape, ese hombre que lo cuido tantos años y le concedió beneficios que nadie más tenia, por el había desarrollado un gran afecto y estima, quizás porque siempre le apoyo aun cuando rechazara su ayuda. A él le debía no haber manchado su conciencia con una muerte, le debía haberle protegido a él y su familia en innumerables ocasiones del señor tenebroso. Le debía tanto que ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era para nada extraño que estuviera presente en esa peculiar reunión.

-Lo siento. -Dijo al fin después de aclararse su voz para que no se quebrara.

Draco se disculpaba dirigiéndose a los presentes, pidiendo perdón por todas sus malas acciones, por las malas decisiones. Bajo su mirada un segundo antes de levantarla de nuevo y buscar el rostro de su padre.

-Lamento no ser lo que esperabas, pero no puedo ser lo que fui y seguir unos principios en los que ya no creo.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado. -Ya eres un hombre y harás lo que creas conveniente para no repetir mis errores.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura sin dejar de mirarle, tratando de adivinar si mentía.

-Lo que te digo es cierto. Pero te mentiría si te dijera que me agrada del todo. -Le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño con desagrado y señalando la manera en que Granger tomaba su mano y este tampoco hacía nada por soltarla. -Pero después de todo creo que solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer. Quizás no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero después de todo por lo que pasamos debes de tomar aquellas opciones que en un futuro no te llenen de culpa. No eres cualquier hombre, eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy ponen en alto el apellido, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes y encontraras la manera de honrar a tu familia, tu casa y tu apellido, a tu manera.

-Gracias padre. -Le dijo con respeto haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza misma que correspondió Lucius.

Sin soltar la mano de Hermione dio un par de pasos para ponerse justo en frente de su madre, la castaña se dejo guiar con tranquilidad.

-Lamento mucho no haberte dicho… -Comenzó a decir Draco dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Que me quiere. -Completo Narcisa estirando su mano como si quisiera acariciarlo, Draco solo sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla. -Lo sé, siempre lo supe aunque no lo dijeras, al igual que sabes lo mucho que te amamos a pesar de no decirlo.

El rubio cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza para contener el ardor en sus ojos por contener las lágrimas. -Aun así quiero decirlo en voz alta, quiero que lo escuches, que sepas que te quiero, que siempre fuiste el timón de mi vida, mi sostén, mi todo. Te quiero mama.

La sonrisa de Narcisa se amplio y suspiro feliz, sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados por las palabras que le dedicaba su hijo.

Draco no se detuvo giro un poco buscando a su padrino. -Gracias también a usted, por protegerme cuando no era más que un chiquillo insolente e insoportable. -Severus solo asistió con la cabeza satisfecho, era mucho pedir que sonriera pero sus ojos negros estaban complacidos.

-Director. -Le llamo. -Gracias por preocuparse por salvar mi alma, por creer en mí cuando ni yo mismo creía.

-Interesante Joven Malfoy, interesante el destino, la vida y los cambios. Cuide a Granger esa será mi mejor recompensa. -Sonrió y por arriba de los lentes de media luna fijo sus ojos azules en los grises antes de continuar. -No dude incluso cuando la incertidumbre sea mucha, no tema aun cuando este paralizado por el miedo, la felicidad y la esperanza se pueden esconder incluso en los lugares más oscuros. - Dijo de manera enigmática antes de sonreír y continuar hablando divertido. -No sabes qué maravilloso es que incluso el más duro y frio tempano de hielo puede derretirse con el calor de una débil luz en apariencia. Sabe joven Malfoy hay alguien más que quiere verle, me atreví a traerla conmigo, espero no te moleste. -Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle ver a alguien que se escondía a sus espaldas con timidez.

Draco palideció al verle, y su corazón se agito con violencia retrocediendo un par de pasos por el impacto de la visión. Era ella, temió que todo se tornara como sus pesadillas donde ella siempre estaba presente.

Sintiendo su tención Hermione comenzó a acariciar su mano para calmarlo, no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación, sin saber que pasaba, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlo, sabía que el solo tenía que enfrentase a sus visiones, a sus muertos.

Las caricias de la leona lo regresaron a la realidad, le tomo un par de segundos reaccionar por completo, leía en el rostro de Granger la preocupación y solo logro susurrar mas para si mismo que para la chica.

-Es ella. - Hermione de inmediato supo a quien se refería, con su mano libre apretó su hombro para reconfortarle sabiendo lo difícil que era para Draco tener a esa muchachita frente a él. Sonrió de manera comprensiva sin soltarlo, sin alejarse ni un ápice tomando su mano y apretando su hombro infundiéndole valor.

-Tienes mucho que decirle. -Fue la respuesta de la Gryffindor, Malfoy solo afirmo con la cabeza, aun dudoso.

Cerro lo ojos un momento intentando serenarse, pero a penas lo hizo los recuerdos le golpearon haciéndolo estremecerse. Sí, era ella, la misma jovencita que pidió que mataran para no verla sufrir. La recordaba bien con toda claridad aunque no lo invocara, ahí estaban los recuerdos de ese día.

Su rostro angustiado estaba deformado por el pánico, no paraba de llorar pero no suplicaba por su vida como el resto, estaba demasiado delgada y su piel blanca estaba cubierta de lodo y suciedad, había sido golpeada sin duda, podía ver los cardenales en sus brazos y sus mejillas hinchadas y amoratadas, su labio estaba abierto y de él salía un hilito de sangre.

Parecía un animalito temeroso y herido, temblaba sin dejar de llorar mientras esperaba que todo terminara rápido, sabía cuál sería su suerte, lo notaba en sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero no se quejaba, ni suplica por piedad quizás sabiendo que nada obtendría. Parecía resignada a su suerte pero el miedo estaba marcado en sus pupilas. Curiosamente pensó el rubio que parecía que no le temía a la muerte tanto como a la agonía prolongada de la tortura.

La veía en el piso después de haber recibido la primera maldición y le miraba suplicante, pidiendo en silencio piedad. Exigió entonces que la mataran, recordaba el rayo verde golpeándola y sus ojos se apagándose sin vida, y al final en un breve segundo pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en su golpeado rostro dándole la bienvenida a la muerte.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al final de ese recuerdo y a unos pasos seguía ella de pie mirándolo tranquila.

-Hola. -Saludo con timidez.

-Hola -Contesto por inercia sintiéndose tonto por no ser capaz de decir nada más.

Se veía esa chiquilla tan distinta a como la recordaba que parecía otra persona, su cabello castaño estaba tejido en una larga trenza, sus ojos almendrados le miraban curiosos y su rostro de facciones finas se mostraban limpias de cualquier dolor o sufrimiento, sin golpes, ni cardenales, sin ninguna muestra de tortura. Sus mejillas se mostraban arreboladas y sus delgados labios tenían un asomo de risa contenida.

-Ya estoy bien. -Le dijo tranquilizadora. -No es tan malo morir. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Morir es solo el principio de algo más grande. -Afirmo Dumbledor.

-Aun así lamento haber sido un cobarde y no haberte ayudado. -Afligido agacho la cabeza.

La jovencita se le acerco y se agacho un poco para encontrar la mirada acerada de Draco.

-Hiciste algo muy grande por mí.

-Yo no hizo nada. -Replico sintiendo como la culpa lo consumía.

-Eso no es verdad, tú me ayuste.

-Mientes, no fui capaz de salvarte. -Le dijo evadiendo de nuevo su mirada.

-Mírame. -Le pidió con dulzura. -Por favor mírame. -Le suplico y el no pudo negarse y miro sus ojos almendrados. -Mi destino era morir ese día Draco, sin importar que hicieras, pero me libraste de mi sufrimiento.

-Debía hacer algo. -Se reprocho.

-Y lo hiciste, me diste paz. -Le dijo con una sonrisa. -Me mostraste piedad, vi tu dolor, tu miedo y la determinación de no dejarme sufrir por más tiempo. Eso marco la diferencia considerando que mi destino ya estaba escrito.

-Perdóname. -Suplico el rubio.

-Te di ese perdón desde el mismo momento en que le di la bienvenida a la muerte Draco. Yo te perdono. -Le dijo poniéndose de puntitas para besar su mejilla, no podía sentir ese toque, pero si percibió la paz que iluminaba a esa jovencita mestiza y un ligero hormigueo ahí donde había posado sus labios incorpóreos.

-Pon en alto nuestro apellido siendo el hombre que quieres ser, no importa que desicion tomes solo elige no arrepentirte. -Le dijo su padre solemne tomando la mano de su madre.

-No olvides que te queremos Draco y que cada noche de tormenta velare tus sueños como siempre lo he hecho. -Narcisa tomo el brazo de Lucius.

-Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. -Dijo sonriente Albus.

-Hasta entonces. -Contesto Draco liberando por fin la mano de Granger para meter la pequeña piedra de nuevo en la bolsita de terciopelo.

Lo último que vio fue a sus padres alejarse juntos, a Snape platicar con Dumbledor y a esa jovencita que murió con valor, quizás demasiado pronto, agitar su mano a manera de despedida sin dejar de sonreír.

Había sido un día largo, quizás demasiado, sin embargo, a pesar de todo al fin habían encontrado un poco de paz al despedirse de sus seres queridos. Cuando la piedra estaba de vuelta en la bolsa de terciopelo se permitieron suspirar aliviados y sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacían. Ahora ya podían enfocarse en sus planes, sin cargar con la culpa de su pasado.


End file.
